Between Love, Fate and, Sacrifice
by Moonbabee
Summary: Tanpa sadar namamu tertanam dalam dihatiku. Meski ingatan ku hilang, meski kenangan tentang kau dan aku bukanlah seauatu yang manis tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun. Karena kau adalah bagian dari diriku, sebagian dari diriku adalah kau - Lu dan Min . . LuMin/XiuHan
1. Teaser

Between Love, Fate and, Sacrifice.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

LuMin – XiuHan

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

 _Ahjussi_ salahkah jika seorang pemimpin ingin menyelamatkan seratus bawahannya meski dia harus mengorbankan satu orang? Tidak kan? Jika memang mengorbankan satu orang bisa menyelamatkan seratus, bukankah itu lebih baik untuk dilakukan dari pada tidak melakukan apapun? – **Minseok.**

Cinta tidak pernah salah – **Luhan.**

Keluarga di atas segalanya – **Lee Sooman**.

Tidak nak. Pemimpin yang baik adalah mereka yang bisa menyelamatkan semuanya, tidak mengorbankan siapapun meski mampu menyelamatkan seratus orang – **Hangeng Tan**.

Kau adalah pembohong paling besar Minseok – **Lee Jinki**

Joy masih sekolah tapi sudah berpacaran dengan Sungjae, jadi untuk siapa lagi Luhan mengirimnya jika bukan untukku – **Luna.**

Karena aku mencintaimu – **Lu & Min.**

.

.

Bukankah marga aslimu adalah Lee? Kenapa kau menggantinya menjadi Kim?

Karena kurasa Kim lebih cocok dengan Xiumin ketimbang Lee atau- _Cho_

Atau apa?

Bukan apa-apa.

Kau suka sekali menggantung kalimatmu.

Aku tidak menggantungnya.

Lalu atau itu atau apa?

 _Cho_

Kenapa diam?

Aku sudah menjawabnya.

Kau belum menjawabnya.

Sudah, dalam hati.

Kau pikir aku ini cenayang yang bisa membaca hatimu.

Kenapa kau ingin tahu?

Memangnya tidak boleh?

Itu sebuah aib.

Itu hanya nama Minggsok.

 **Min Seok** , Luhan.

Itu hanya nama Baozi, bun, bakpao, gendut, marmut.

Itu aib.

Disebelah mana namamu menjadi aib.

 _Bukan namanya, tapi akunya_.

Apa kau menjawabnya dalam hati lagi?

 _Eoh_.

Kau ini suka selaki menjawab pertanyaanku dalam hati, memangnya pertanyaanku aneh?

Karena kau yang bertanya itu menjadi bahaya. Kau harus tahu kau berbahaya bagiku.

 _Apa yang membuatku tampak berbahaya Minseok? Apa kau takut aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirimu? Aku sudah tahu Minseok, semuanya aku tahu. Ah, tidak semuanya karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana isi hatimu. Dan apakah disana ada aku atau tidak dan aku sangat ingin tahu_.

Kenapa kau diam?

Aku berbicara panjang dalam hati.

Kau menemukan jawabannya?

Tidak.

Aku juga Luhan, ketika aku selalu bertanya dalam hati aku tidak akan menemukan jawabanya, tapi aku takut bertanya, juga takut mendapat jawaban karena – _aku takut kembali kecewa, karena itu aku tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, karena aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut kau tahu siapa diriku dan kau menjauhiku, dari sekian banyak hal didunia ini kau adalah ketakutanku, aku takut kehilanganmu, karena kau juga adalah salah satu alasan aku ingin mengingat._

Sudah selesai?

 _Mwo_?

Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak berbicara didalam hati, jadi tidak mendengar aku, apa kau ingin sesuatu? Aku ingin kopi.

Americano.

Tunggu sebentar.

 _Tidak apa jika semua yang kumiliki menjadi milik orang lain, asalkan kau Luhan, menjadi miliku_.

.

.

TBC? Or END?

Sama kayak _Me and, My Dad_. Ini juga dari judul FF lama yang aku ubah _cast_ dan dan alurnya, dulu FF awal dengan judul ini aku dedikasikan buat temen aku yang KrisHan _shipper_ dan berseri. FF _Between Love, Fate and, Sacrifice_ versi pertama itu tetralogi jadi ada empat tapi seri yang terakhir belum selesai tapi _file_ nya udah nggak tahu kemana, aku pengen _remake_ aja sebenernya cuma, kayaknya gak akan bagus deh jadi aku tulis ulang dengan judul yang sama tapi pemain berbeda, dulu itu campur, GS, Yaoi dan _straight_ tapi kalau yang ini gak ada GS. Jadi M-preg dan Yaoi aja.

FF ini terinsprasi dari berbagai sumber, drama, film dan dari judulnya sendiri. _The Moon That Embraces The Sun_ sama Dil Hai Tumhaara(Film India) adalah dua contoh sumber inspirasinya. Tadinya ini belum mau aku post dulu karena mau nyelesaiin INHERITORS tapi _teaser_ dulu nggak papa kali ya. Hehe, semoga LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka.

.

.

Damchoo.


	2. Who Are You?

Between Love, Fate and, Sacrifice.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia

…

Damchoo

LuMin/XiuHan

Yaoi

…

Pemuda kecil berwajah bayi itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Penuturan di ujung sana seakan merobek-robek hatinya. Semua yang sudah di persiapkan menjadi sia-sia. Niatnya, minggu besok dia – Minseok akan kembali ke Korea – tanah kelahirannya. Menemui orang-orang yang di sayanginya dan kegiatan lain yang sudah ia rencanakan, namun hari ini, seseorang menghubungi, dari pihak SM Group, mengatakan kalau waktu pulangnya di undur dua bulan lagi. Menggenapkan waktu tinggalnya di Beijing menjadi empat tahun.

Yeah, empat tahun. Minseok sudah tinggal di Beijing selama hampir empat tahun dan selama itu dia tidak pulang, menjadi pekerja yang mewakili perusahaan. Dan sekarang ketika ia seharusnya selesai dari pekerjaannya yang jauh dari tanah air, nyatanya pihak perusahaan malah menambah waktu kerja dan Minseok tidak bisa menolak.

" _Ne_ , aku tahu _ha-sajangnim_." Ujarnya akhirnya. Kemudian sambungan terputus. Dengan lemas ia memasukan benda kotak tersebut kedalam saku, berjalan menuju kembali keruang kerjanya.

Ketika mata kucingnya melihat kalender diatas meja, tangan kecilnya mengulur, mengambil benda itu dan mengeluarkan sepidol merah dari laci. Menyilang pada lingkaran yang sudah ia tandai. Tanda yang ia berikan untuk menyemangati dirinya karena ia akan pulang. "Dicoret lagi _hyung_? Sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketika Minseok sedang mencoret tanda tersebut, dengan sedikit memaksa, Minseok melengkungkan bibirnya. " _Ne_ , aku tidak jadi pulang minggu depan. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dan baru pulang dua bulan kemudian." Jawabnya seraya kembali memusatkan pandangan pada kalender.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok, kening rekannya yang juga dari Korea yang bernama Jongdae mengerut. "Dua bulan lagi? _Hyung_ yakin?"

"Eum, _sajangnim_ baru saja menghubungiku." Minseok menyahut tanpa menoleh, baru ketika. "Bukankah dua bulan lagi sudah masuk musim dingin? Tidak mungkin kau bisa pulang saat itu. penerbangan pasti di liburkan." Minseok menoleh lagi pada Jongdae, benar, bukankah dua bulan lagi sudah masuk musim dingin. Tidak mungkin ia pulang saat sudah masuk musim dingin, karena penerbangan pasti libur. Badai salju merupakan ancaman.

Matanya memanas tiba-tiba. Ingin menagis tapi tidak mau Jongdae melihatnya. Jadi Minseok hanya berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Jongdae yang bingung dengan sikapnya.

…

"Musim dingin masih dua bulan lagi dan kau sudah akan merepotkan aku sedari sekarang? Aku ini orang sibuk tuan muda Oh, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu." Berkali-kali Luhan mengerang pada _line_ telepon di sebrang, Oh Sehun, keponakannya dari Korea yang baru saja menghubungi dan minta di jemput. Dia mengatakan dengan jelas kalau anak itu sudah menunggu sejak satu jam di bandara.

"Kau tahu alamat apartemenku dan _password_ nya. Kenapa tidak langsung datang saja."

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan telinga sebelum ia menjadi tuli di masa muda, suara Sehun melengking, keras dan menyebalkan. Inilah yang paling tidak di sukainya, sifat manja remaja itu dan suka mengancam. _Aku akan mengadukan pada paman Han kalau kau tidak menjemputku_. Ancaman bocah, silahkan saja. Adukan aku, ku penggal kepalamu. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengatakan itu jika tidak ingat kalau Sehun sangat cengeng. Lelaki macam apa yang suka menangis tidak _manly_. Begitu ejek Luhan jika Sehun menangis.

Tapi memang dasar Sehun, tidak peduli bagaimanapun ejekan Luhan dia hanya menanggapi, sepertinya yang di katakan Luhan _hyung_ itu bukan aku. Mungkin dia kesal dengan temannya yang menyebalkan. _Oh god_. Kenapa keponakannya sebodoh itu.

"Baiklah aku jemput sekarang. Dan berhenti berteriak-teriak. _Memalukan_." Teriak Luhan di depan ponselnya, membuat seseorang yang sedang duduk di ruangannya mengerutkan hidung. Mengatakan agar tidak berteriak tapi dia sendiri juga berteriak bukankah sama saja kalau Luhan itu memalukan.

"Aku harus pergi Kris, sepertinya kita tunda dulu pembicaraan ini." katanya tanpa tenaga. Kris hanya mengedikan bahu. "Ya sudah, lagi pula _client_ kita juga tidak bisa datang hari ini."

"Dia harus bersyukur karena aku sedang kesal pada Sehun, kalau saja anak itu tidak merusak _mood_ ku mungkin aku sudah membatalkan kerja sama kita."

…

Damchoo

LuMin – XiuHan

Yaoi – Mpreg

…

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Oh _perusuh_ Sehun. Tidak ada hari tenang bagi Luhan, hari-harinya menjadi begitu menyebalkan dan mengesalkan, ayahnya seperti peneror dan menjadi semenyebalkan Sehun.

Seperti hari ini, hari minggu yang biasanya dihabiskan oleh Luhan untuk bermalas-malasan malah menjadi supir dan harus mendengarkan celoteh tidak berguna dari anak yang katanya memiliki julukan _Ice Prince_ , oh tuhan orang bodoh mana yang memberikan julukan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Shanghai? Ah tidak, tahun lalu aku baru kesana. Sebenarnya kalau kesana lagi tidak apa, tapi masa dua kali, _hyung_ tidak punya saran, payah sekali." Ejek Sehun, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajah Luhan yang mengeruh.

 _Pergi saja ke-neraka bukankah kau belum kesana._ Batin Luhan berkata jahat. "Ah _hyung_ , kita ke sana dulu, aku ingin makan dan membeli beberapa pakaian. _Kajja kajja_."

Lagi Sehun bersuara, sambil menunjuk gedung pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar, dan Luhan yang malas meladeni omongan Sehun lebih memilih mengikuti kemauan anak itu, lagi pula ia juga bisa sarapan disana mengingat Luhan belum sempat sarapan karena Sehun merusuhinya pagi-pagi buta.

…

"Bisakah aku tetap pulang besok? Aku sudah memesan tiket." dengan gugup Minseok mengutarakan keinginannya pada sang atasan. Meski dengan jelas di katakan kalau ia bisa pulang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dua bulan lagi. Minseok berfikir mungkin karena atasannya lupa kalau dua bulan lagi sudah masuk musim dingin.

 _ **Kau tidak mendengarku kemarin. Apa kau ingin lalai dari pekerjaan?.**_

" _Aniya, geunde_ bukankah dua bulan lagi adalah musim dingin. Jika aku tidak pulang minggu depan maka aku juga tidak akan pulang tahun ini." sudah ingin menumpahkan air mata tapi coba di tahan, agar suaranya tidak serak. Meski sebenarnya suaranya sudah bergetar sedari tadi.

 _ **Apa bedanya dengan pulang besok atau tahun depan? Bukankah sama saja.**_

"Tapi tahun ini juga bertepatan dengan Natal aku ingin-

 _ **Baiklah, kau pulang besok, dan aku akan ke Beijing menggantikan pekerjaanmu, kau senang?**_

Minseok menggeleng, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang menetes. Bukan seperti itu maksudnya, karena tahun ini ia pulang dan bertepatan dengan Natal, Minseok ingin pulang karena merindukan keluarganya, merindukan suasana Korea dan semua hal yang telah ia tinggalkan selama hampir empat tahun. Bukankah berkumpul dengan keluarga adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan ketika natal.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Katanya akhirnya, suaranya sudah bergetar karena mengatakan sambil menangis.

 _ **Lalu bagaimana maksudmu? Kau bilang ingin pulang, ketika aku mengizinkan kau malah berkata seperti itu.**_

"Kalau _harabeoji_ ke Beijing saat aku kembali itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku ingin pulang karena merindukanmu."

(…)

Terdiam, di ujung sana tidak membalas. Begitupun Minseok, yang masih mencoba menahan isakannya. Dengan cara menggigit bibir sampai ia merasa ada yang asin menyapa indrea perasanya.

 _ **Berhentilah bersikap seperti perempuan, kau ini laki-laki. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena memendam rasa rindu kan. Lagi pula bukankah kita berbicara setiap hari**_.

Iya, memang. Tapi pembicaraan itu tidak pernah lepas dari pekerjaan, tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku. Sedikit saja, tidakkah kau ingin tahu tentang diriku.

 _ **Aku akan mengirim kado Natal untukmu. Anggap saja seperti aku mendatangimu. Berhentilah menjadi lelaki cengeng, Taemin bahkan berhenti menangis ketika berusia empat belas tahun. Aku bisa mendengar isakmu dari sini. Sudah ku tutup dulu, aku sedang sibuk sekarang.**_

Sambungan terputus, bahkan sebelum Minseok memberikan jawaban. Dengan lemas, ia menurunkan ponselnya, bersandar pada dingding untuk membantunya berdiri dengan benar. Saat ini ia sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan untuk menemani Jongdae berbelanja oleh-oleh.

Sesuai rencana, besok lelaki kelahiran 1992 itu akan pulang, dia adalah teman Minseok yang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama SM _Group_. Dan hari ini minta ditemani untuk berbelanja sekaligus menyegarkan otak karena pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini sangat menumpuk ditambah akan adanya kerjasama baru dengan salah satu perusahaan China yang sedang berkembang pesat.

…

Luhan hanya mengikuti tanpa minat pada bocah kelahiran 1994 yang sedang sibuk memilih ini-itu sambil berceloteh ria. Ini cocok ini cocok ini cocok, astaga semua yang dilihat dikatakan cocok, kenapa tidak sekalian membeli tokonya. Luhan rasa toko ini cocok untuk Sehun.

Mengabaikan Sehun, Luhan berjalan memisahkan diri, ia sudah ada ditoko pakaian, mungin tidak ada salahnya ia juga membeli sesuatu. Sampai matanya tertuju pada _mannequin_ yang di balut pakaian dengan papan plang bertulis _Winter Edition_. Sebuah mantel hangat berbahan wol berwarna gelap, lehernya di lilit syal warna senada dan sebuah _beanie_ kotak-kotak bertulis Boss.

Sebegitu menarikkah, sampai tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan pada patung tersebut. Ketika ia sampai dan mengulurkan tangannya, tangan lain ikut menyentuh dibagian yang sama dimana tangan Luhan jatuh, seorang lelaki mungil bermata kucing yang kini menatapnya. Beberapa saat bertatapan sampai keduanya sadar, menarik tangan masing-masing lalu menunduk, mendadak gugup.

"Ah maaf, apa anda menginginkan ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Jika anda tidak mengambilnya, maka akan aku ambil."

"Oh ambilah, aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya." Luhan memang tidak terlalu menginginkan, hanya tertarik.

" _Xiexie_."

Dug dug dug. Nafas Luhan tercekat. Jantungnya menggila, ada apa ini. Kenapa sesuatu di dadanya yang sebelah kiri seakan ingin mendobrak lepas dari tempatnya. Dan kenapa di sekitaran wajah bulat itu seperti ada bunga-bunga dan bintang-bintang warna _pink_. Ya tuhan ada apakah dengan mata Luhan. Sampai-

"Min- _saem."_

Suara Sehun membuyarkan aura _pink-pink_ disekitaran wajah bulat tersebut dan ia menoleh. "Sehun." Luhan kembali bisa bernafas dengan baik yang tanpa sadar sedari tadi di tahan. Dan, apakah baru saja dia menyebut nama Sehun? Mereka saling kenal?.

"Kau disini? Sedang apa?" jadi mereka memang benar-benar saling mengenal, sampai bercakap-cakap tanpa memperdulikannya. Ah sepertinya si mungil ini satu tanah air dengan Sehun.

"Aku sedang menemani temanku berbelanja oleh-oleh. Kau sendiri?"

"Menemani Luhan _hyung_ berbelanja juga."

Heh, apa tadi katanya. Luhan sontak memelototkan matanya sebagai bentuk protes. Tapi Sehun sepertinya memang tidak peduli. "Oh, jadi dia _hyung_ -mu?"

" _Ne_ , dia anak pamanku yang orang China."

Mata Luhan bertatap lagi dengan orang yang di panggil Min dan lagi-lagi warna _pink_ - _pink_ tersebut muncul lagi.

"Halo, nama saya Xiumin, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Dia bisa bahasa Korea, jangan terlalu kaku." Ingin sekali Luhan memukul Sehun sampai pingsan agar bisa diam dan membiarkan dia bicara, Luhan bisa berbicara jadi Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot menjawabkan pertanyaannya.

"Oh, _jinja_."

" _Ne_ , aku bisa bahasa Korea karena pernah tinggal di sana." Potong Luhan ketika Sehun ingin menjawab.

"Minseok _hyung._ " Lagi sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Xiumin. Dan bisa dikenali dengan jelas kalau suara tersebut adalah milik Jongdae. "Oh kau sudah selesai Dae-ya?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Minseok? Seperti pernah dengar nama itu. Hah, bukankah tadi lelaki mungil berwajah bayi itu mengatakan kalau namanya adalah Xiumin, lalu kenapa sekarang di panggil Minseok.

"Minseok itu nama asli Min- _saem_." Sepert Tahu, Sehun berbisik. "Tidak tanya." Tidak peduli, Sehun kembali berbisik. "Dia itu guru bela diriku"

"Sungguh?"

"Katanya tidak tanya."

Oh sungguh menyebalkan.

…

Tuan Lee menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, benarkah cara yang ditempuhnya? Demi tidak menyakiti perasaan bocah malang itu dia harus menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin dari tuan Lee? Bocah malang cucu sulungnya yang terabaikan, bukannya tidak sayang tapi setiap kali melihat wajahnya ia selalu teringat akan puteranya. Putera sulungnya yang begitu disayanginya namun malah mencoreng nama keluarga, menghadirkan Minseok yang seharusnya menjadi kebanggaan keluarga malah menjadi yang paling diasingkan.

"Temukanlah kebahagiaanmu disana nak, jangan pernah pikirkan aku dan belajarlah menjadi egois."

Katanya, sambil mengusapi nomor ponsel milik sang cucu dengan air mata nyaris luber, jika saja ketukan di pintu tidak terdengar. Setelah mengatakan masuk, seorang wanita muda bersama anaknya masuk, itu Naeun – isteri Taemin salah satu cucunya dari anak bungsu.

" _Harabeoji_."

…

Jongdae dan Sehun selesai berbelanja menjelang siang, Luhan tidak membeli apapun dan Minseok hanya membeli satu set pakaian musim dingin yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Luhan, dua orang itu kemudian hanya mengikuti doa orang lainnya yang sibuk berbelanja, Jongdae sesekali bertukar pendapat tentang barang yang akan dibelinya dengan Sehun, sedikit bersyukur Luhan, ia bertemu dengan Minseok dan Jongdae juga Sehun mengajak mereka berbelanja besama, karena dengan begitu Jongdae akan sedikit memberi saran kalau yang akan di beli Sehun kurang cocok atau tadi yang semacam itu sudah dibelinya.

Mengontrol pengeluaran Luhan. Pengeluaran Luhan? Tentu saja, setelah puas dengan semua keinginannya pasti yang disuruh membayar adalah Luhan, dengan alasan _Aku tidak membawa mata uang China, lagipula aku datang kesini hanya berbekal tubuh dan pakaian yang kukenakan_. Itu karena Sehun percaya semua keinginannya akan dipenuhi oleh Luhan, iya di penuhi dengan sangat tidak ikhlas, dia bekerja siang dan malam Sehun tinggal mengulurkan tangannya setiap datang. Enak sekali pemuda bermarga OH itu.

"Anda tidak berbelanja juga? kulihat Sehun sangat bersemangat?" _yaeh bersemangat menghabiskan uangku._ Kata hati Luhan menangapi perkataan Minseok, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah. "Tidak, lemariku sudah tidak tersisa ruang untuk diisi lagi." Balasnya, kemudian diam lagi, Minseok itu sangat kecil, diantara mereka semua Minseok paling kecil dan sangat imut, Luhan berfikir Minseok pasti seumuran dengan Sehun atau mungkin lebih muda. Wajahnya itu seperti bayi, pipinya sangat bulat, putih, bersih seperti

"Baozi"

"Hah? Anda berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Minseok yang kebetulan mendengar bisikan Luhan.

"Huh, tidak aku hanya, eum lapar, tiba-tiba ingin makan baozi. Haha." Katanya disertai tawa canggung, Luhan gerogi apalagi saat Minseok menatapnya begitu, haih, ingat Luhan dia laki-laki sama sepertimu.

"Oh, kalau begitu anda bisa makan saja duluan, akan ku katakan pada-

"Kenapa tidak kita saja, kau dan aku makan bersama, toh kita sama-sama diabaikan" sela Luhan cepat, tidak mendapati respon dari Minseok karena dia hanya menatapnya, dengan berani Luhan menarik tangan Minseok dan memasuki salah satu rumah makan.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau mereka mencari kita?" tanya Minseok saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Luhan mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Biarlah, mereka sudah dewasa, lagipula kau tidak lelah mengikuti orang berbelanja tanpa ikut berpartisipasi." Benar juga sih apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, lagipula ia juga belum sarapan karena Jongdae merusuhinya pagi-pagi buta.

 _Aku ada di rumah makan Dae-ya. Jika kau lapar susul saja tidak jauh dari tempatmu belanja_. Pesan Minseok pada Jongdae.

Setelah itu canggung lagi, baik Minseok maupun Luhan merasa tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, Minseok sih memang dasarnya pendiam dan Luhan, ini adalah pertama kalinya merasa segugup ini terlebih bersama laki-laki pula, ya tuhan.

Seorang _waiter_ datang, menanyakan apa pesanan mereka dan disaat keduanya bersamaan menyebutkan menu yang sama, barulah mereka membuka pembicaraan. "Kau suka kopi?" tanya Luhan karena mereka sama-sama memesan kopi sebagai minuman. Minseok mengangguk, "Setelah minum kopi aku merasa segar." Katanya dan diangguki oleh Luhan. "Jarang sekali anak-anak menyukai kopi, Sehun suka sesuatu yang manis dan _bubble_ _tea_ adalah minuman favoritnya."

Anak-anak? Sedikit kernyitan tumbuh di kening Minseok? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?.

"Siapa yang anda sebut anak-anak?"

"Hah" tentu saja Luhan kaget, Minseok bertanya dengan begitu tegas, apa ia sudah menyinggung perasaannya. "Kau, tentu saja." sahut Luhan. "Hey apa kau tersinggung karena aku menyebutmu anak-anak. Memang benarkan?"

"Anak-anak pantatmu? Memangnya aku seperti bocah dimatamu?" hilang sudah sikap sopan yang tadi Minseok gunakan karena mengingat kalau Luhan ini kakak laki-laki Sehun yang merupakan muridnya. "Bercerminlah bung, kau memang terlihat seperti bocah. Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti lebih muda dari Sehun kan. Jadi kenapa harus tidak terima seperti itu."

Wah, wah wah. Luhan berhasil membuat Minseok naik pitam. Menyuruhnya bercermin, Minseok sudah bercermin asal dia tahu saja. lebih muda dari Sehun memangnya berapa sih umur lelaki didepannya ini. "Kau pikir berapa usiaku, aku ini bahkan lebih tua darimu jadi bersikaplah sopan tuan. Kau bisa kaget kalau tahu berapa umurku."

"Memangnya berapa? Paling-

"Kalian meninggalkan kami katanya untuk makan tapi malah berdebat, kau tidak lihat kalian menakuti pelayan yang membawa pesanan kalian." Suara Sehun, mengintrupsi perkataan Luhan. Lalu dua laki-laki itu menoleh pada sumber suara dan benar saja, seorang pelayan sedang berdiri agak jauh membawa pesanan mereka, ia pasti takut karena seorang bocah sedang berdebat dengan Luhan menggunakan perpaduan dua bahasa. Benar-benar seperti bocah kan.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau berdebat dengan Min- _saem_?"

"Panggil _hyung_ saja Sehun, kita kan sedang tidak belajar." Ujar Minseok.

" _Jinjia? Ah, arraseo hyungnim."_ Kata Sehun patuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian ributkan?"

" _Hyungnim_?" tanya Luhan, merasa sedikit aneh mendengar Sehun memanggil bocah menyebalkan itu dengan sebutan kakak laki-laki. "Tentu saja, kan Min- _hyung_ lebih tua dariku, bahkan lebih tua darimu."

"Hah?"

"Kau pasti tidak percaya kan _hyung_ , pasti karena tubunya yang kecil dan wajahnya seperti bayi, kukira dia juga dulu adalah teman satu akademi tapi melihat pakaiannya dia malah guruku dan sangat kebetulan dia dari Korea jadi kami mudah dekat." Jelas Sehun panjang kali lebar. Sekilas dapat Luhan lihat senyum kemenangan di wajah bayi tersebut, tapi Luhan tetap tidak percaya, mana mungkin wajah seperti itu dikatakan lebih tua. Ya ampun.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aneh sekali kalian meributkan siapa yang lebih tua, bukankah semakin tua semakin cepat menemui tuhan."

"Mati maksudmu? Jadi kau mendoakan aku mati terlebih dahulu begitu?" Jongdae hanya meringis mendengar protesan Minseok, bukan seperti itu sih maksudnya, tapi biasanya begitukan siapa yang lebih tua dia duluan yang akan dipanggil tuhan? Tidak juga sih bayi yang baru lahir langsung meninggal juga banyak kan.

"Aku hanya bercanda _hyung_. Hehe" ujar Jongdae sambil mengusak-usak manjakan wajahnya di lengan Minseok. Jongdae sibuk dengan permintaan maafnya pada Minseok, Luhan malah sedang mencoba berfikir keras, sepertinya dia juga pernah melakukan hal tersebut, mendebatkan tentang umur dengan seseorang. Orang yang hanya lebih tua satu bulan namun Luhan memaksanya untuk memanggil dia Lu-ge. Tapi siapa? Dimana?.

" _Hyung."_

"Eh. Apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Melamun? Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah."

…

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita belanja?" usul Taemin setelah menelan habis seluruh makanan yang tersedia dihadapannya sambil memandang kakeknya dengan binar mata yang memancarkan kebahagian, namun bukannya dibalas dengan kebahagiaan pula Taemin malah dibalas dengan kernyitan dari kakek dan isterinya.

"Belanja? Tidak biasanya kau ingin belanja? Ingin membuat pesta?" itu Naeun, bertanya pada sang suami karena merasa aneh. "Hmm, menyambut Minseok _hyung_ , bukankah besok dia akan pulang, aku penasaran sekali bagaimana dia sekarang, apa semakin tinggi atau semakin imut, dia itu seperti bayi, kau pasti menyukainya kalau bertemu. Dia sangat baik" Jelasnya pada Naeun, memang isteri Taemin itu belum sempat bertemu dengan Minseok karena ketika pertemuan dua keluarga. Keluarga Son dan Lee, Minseok sudah berangkat paginya ke Beijing dan ketika Taemin menikah Minseok juga tidak bisa pulang karena sedang pergi ke Jepang.

"Saudara laki-lakimu yang lebih tua tiga tahun namun wajahnya sangat imut tapi pandai beladiri itu? Yang selalu kau ceritakan?" Balas Naeun, merasa tidak asing dengan nama Minseok, yeah Taemin memang sangat hobi bercerita tentang saudaranya yang lebih tua tapi sangat imut itu.

"Iya. Waktu aku TK dan diganggu anak-anak SMP bahkan _hyung_ yang menolongku dan menghajar anak-anak SMP itu padahal saat itu _hyung_ masih kelas tiga, bukankah dia sangat hebat?"

"Apakah jiwa preman itu begitu membanggakan? Itu bukan karena dia berani tapi dia brandalan." Tuan Lee menyahut, menyerobot sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan Naeun, membuat pasangan suami isteri itu menoleh pada lelaki yang masih sibuk menyuapi cicitnya. Menyadari kalau dia sedang di pandangi tuan Lee meletakan garpu di atas meja dan menatap pasangan tersebut. "Minseok tidak akan pulang besok, dua bulan lagi setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai baru dia akan pulang jadi belanjanya dua bulan lagi saja."

"Dua bulan? Bukankah dua bulan lagi sudah masuk musim dingin, itu tidak mungkin bagi Minseok _hyung_ untuk pulang."

"Kalau begitu ia pulang tahun depan."

"Tahun depan? Itu berarti Minseok _hyung_ melewatkan natal bersama kita dan juga tidakkah ini terlalu lama, itu hampir empat tahun dia dinegeri orang."

"Aku akan mengirim paket untuknya, lagipula dia saja tidak protes kenapa kau yang sedang kalang kabut."

"Tidak protes atau _harabeoji_ yang tidak mau mendengar protesnya?"

"Aku sudah menawarkan, dan dia lebih memilih menyelesaikan dulu pekerjaannya sebelum kembali."

"Apa yang _harebeoji_ tawarkan?"

"Dia pulang ke Korea dan aku datang ke Beijing untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

Tidak habis pikir, kakek macam apa yang memberikan pilihan seperti itu, tentu saja Minseok akan memilih menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya baru pulang, lagipula jika kakeknya pergi, siapa yang akan ditemui Minseok mengingat orang yang paling disayangi lelaki itu adalah kakeknya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan kakeknya adalah alasan Minseok rindu rumah, tapi jika seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui memberikan pilihan seperti itu, pastilah Minseok hanya bisa diam tanpa protes.

…

 _Tidak mau, aku kan lebih tua darimu. Kenapa harup panggil Lu-_ ge _, harusnya kau yang panggil aku_ gege _, akukan lebih tua darimu._

 _Hanya beda satu bulan, lagipula kau lebih pendek, kau lebih imut dan aku lebih pantas jadi gege mu. Ayo panggil aku Lu-_ ge _._

 _Tidak mau, kau yang panggil aku_ gege _._

 _Dasar gendut, marmut yang tidak penurut. Baozi haha._

 _Kau mengejek aku ya? Dasar rusa cantik, kau ini laki-laki apa bukan, kenapa kau cantik seperti perempuan._

 _Kau cari mati ya._

 _Luhan cantik Luhan cantik wlee wlee._

 _Dasar gendut, marmut pantat besar. Baozi._

Tangan Minseok reflek memegang lengan Luhan yang kebetulan berjalan dibelakang lelaki tersebut, Luhan seperti akan jatuh pingsan ketika mereka baru keluar dari rumah makan. "Kau kenapa? Tidak apa?" tanya Minseok yang melihat Luhan berwajah pucat.

"Tidak apa. Hanya pusing." Balasnya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat." Lagi Minseok berkomentar. " _Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang tidak sengaja melihat Minseok menopang Luhan. "Aku tidak apa, kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing saja."

"Ingat sesuatu? Si marmut gendut lagi ya?"

 _Marmut gendut?_

Pertanyaan Sehun hanya disahuti dengan senyuman, menandakan kalau apa yang dikatakan sepupunya adalah benar. "Kau sudah jarang mengingatnya lagi _hyung_ , tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba teringat lagi?"

"Sudahlah lupakan, lagipula hanya sekilas tidak perlu dicemaskan."

"Kau harus kedokter _hyung_."

Disisi lain, Minseok hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya sambil masih memegangi lengan Luhan, kalau-kalau lelaki itu oleng lagi, baru ketika tepukan pelan dipunggung tangannya, Minseok menoleh, mendapati Luhan sedang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pria itu yang otomatis membuat Minseok melepaskan tautan lalu tersenyum canggung. Setelah itu mereka berpisah, Minseok dan Jongdae pulang dengan mobil Minseok dan Luhan serta Sehun menggunakan mobil Luhan.

Dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba Minseok mengingat sesuatu, marmut gendut dan baozi, ia sempat mendengar dua kata tersebut, baozi dari Luhan dan marmut dari Sehun, entahlah itu seperti memiliki makna lain ditelinga Minseok, seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi entah dimana dan dari siapa. Minseok seperti baru mengalami _déjà vu_ dan itu bersama Luhan.

" _Hyung_."

"Oh?"

"Kau melamun ya?"

"Ah _ani, wae_?"

"Jadi kau tidak mendengar aku? Aku tanya kau beli apa?" Jongdae mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil tetap fokus pada kemudi. "Oh, aku membeli pakaian musim dingin, besok titip ya, berikan pada Lee _sajang_."

…

"Jadi kau mengingat lagi? Lihat wajahnya?" tanya Hangeng, ayah Luhan setelah mendengar cerita anaknya. Hari ini Luhan memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah ayahnya karena merasa ia butuh curhat pada sang ayah, ibunya sudah meninggal maka ayahnyalah orang yang selalu Luhan curhati entah itu masalah pekerjaan maupun hati dan sepertinya masalah yang terkadang mengiang diotaknya adalah masalah hati, pasalnya setiap kali ia mendapatkan ingatan yang samar tanpa melihat wajah orang yang berbicara padanya, hati Luhan selalu sakit, berdenyut nyeri dan Luhan menjadi lemah.

"Tidak, hanya suara. Aku seperti merasa _déjà vu_ , tapi dia baru saja kutemui."

"Dia? Maksudmu."

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang dan kami berdebat. Perdebatan itulah yang membuatku merasa _déjà vu_."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu merindukannya dan ketika menemukan seseorang yang berkarakter mirip itu membuat pikiranmu rancau, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Besok siang _baba_ temani kau ke dokter, kita tanyakan apakah itu berbahaya atau tidak. Sekarang istirahatlah. Bukankah kau ada pertemuan pagi besok, mengenai kerja sama dengan perusahaan Korea kan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, sebagai jawaban, lalu keluar dari kamar ayahnya. Melenggang menaiki lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada, kamar bertema sepakbola dan angka tujuh. Luhan berbaring diranjang, sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbaring disana, karena sejak memiliki perusahaan sendiri Luhan juga memutuskan membeli apartemen untuk ditinggalinya karena lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja, hanya sesekali saja ia menginap ditempat ayahnya, jika ayahnya sedang tidak memiliki dinas dan jika Luhan sedang mengalami gundah, disaat itulah Luhan ada dirumah.

"Siapa kau?"

…

 _Kau harus panggil aku_ gege _._

 _Tidak mau, aku kan lebih tua darimu. Kenapa harup panggil …-_ ge _, harusnya kau yang panggil aku_ gege _, akukan lebih tua darimu._

 _Hanya beda satu bulan Minseok, lagipula kau lebih pendek, kau lebih imut dan aku lebih pantas jadi_ gege _mu. Ayo panggil aku …-_ ge _._

 _Tidak mau, kau yang panggil aku_ gege _._

 _Dasar gendut, marmut yang tidak penurut. Baozi haha._

 _Kau mengejek aku ya? Dasar rusa cantik, kau ini laki-laki apa bukan, kenapa kau cantik seperti perempuan._

 _Kau cari mati ya._

… _cantik … cantik wlee wlee._

 _Dasar gendut, marmut pantat besar. Baozi._

Minseok terbangun, setelah sekian lama tidak bermimpi tentang perdebatan tidak mutu dengan seseorang yang entah siapa, kini Minseok kembali dihantui, ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan perdebatan yang dilakukannya dengan Luhan tadi siang. Minseok jadi jengkel gara-gara Luhan ia jadi harus dihantui mimpi yang terkadang membuatnya sakit kepala, mimpi yang hanya berisi suara tanpa bisa melihat rupa dari pemilik suara tersebut, sebenarnya mimpi apa ini? Apa berkaitan dengan masalalunya, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan masalalu Minseok sehingga dia melupakan sesuatu yang kini seperti mendesak ingatan dan harus di ingat. Terlebih saiapa dia? Siapa orang itu apakah dia penting bagi Minseok?.

"Siapa kau."

…

TBC/END?

…

30 Mei 2017


	3. Amnesia Parsial

Between Love, Fate and, Sacrifice.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

LuMin – XiuHan

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

Jika tengah malam sudah terbangun karena mimpi aneh yang membuatnya sakit kepala, biasanya Minseok tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, maka ia menyibakan selimutnya dan berjalan kearah balkon, membuka sedikit tirainya lalu memandang langit, langitnnya sungguh gelap, hitam tapi tidak terlihat menakutkan. Hanya terasa begitu sepi saja, sesepi hidup Minseok yang selalu sendiri, masak sendiri, makan sendiri, mencuci baju sendiri apapun sendiri.

Minseok punya keluarga, keluarga yang besar yang terdiri kakek, paman, bibi dan keponakan-keponakan, tapi anehnya dia seperti sebatang kara, seluruh keluarganya berada di tanah air sementara dia ditanah orang, berkupul dengan semua orang yang disayangi didalam satu rumah besar serupa istana, terdengar sangat menyenangkan yah tentu daja dan itu adalah permintaan kakeknya, setelah neneknya meninggal semua keluarga diboyong kerumah kakeknya yang super besar yang dulu ditinggali kakek, nenek dan Minseok kecil saja.

Minseok kecil berfikir, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika semua keluarga tinggal satu rumah, rumah akan sangat ramai dan Minseok punya teman tapi nyatanya sama saja, Minseok kecil semakin malah merasa kesepian dan semakin terabaikan. Lee Taemin menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang dengan kecerdasan dan keceriaannya belum lagi ketika Luna Park yang suka menyanyi-nyanyi dimanapun berada membuat semua orang tersenyum dan ikut bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan suara gadis yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Taemin.

Ketika Lee Taeyong lahir dengan begitu tampan disusul dengan Joy Park setahun kemudian. Keluarga mereka semakin besar karena kehadiran anggota baru didua tahun berturut-turut setelah semua orang berkumpul menjadi satu diatap yang sama, semakin meramaikan dan semua orang menyambut mereka dengan sangat baik.

Lima anak itu tumbuh bersama dengan Minseok sebagai sulung, Minseok adalah anak sematawayang dari Lee tertua – Lee Sungmin yang telah meninggal tepat dimana hari Minseok dilahirkan. Luna Park dan Joy Park adalah anak dari Lee kedua, Lee Soonkyu yang menikah dengan Park Jungsoo. Lee Taemin dan Lee Taeyong adalah putera dari anak bungsu Lee Jinki dan Bae Juhyun. _Double_ Lee dan Park masih memiliki orang tua utuh dan hanya Minseok yang sudah yatim piatu, mungkin karena itulah ia merasa kesepian, ketika pulang sekolah akan ada yang menyambut dan menanyai mereka. _Bagaimana sekolah mu nak? Menyenangkan? Ada PR? Dan blablabla_.

Ketika nenek masih ada itu masih mending bagi Minseok karena Minseok merasa diperhatikan namun setelah kepergian sang nenek semua sirna, memang bibinya dan pamannya terkadang memasuki kamarnya dan menanyakan sedang apa? Ada PR? Bagaimana sekolahnya tapi itu hanya sesekali dan itupun jika sempat. Tentu saja karena anak-anak mereka pastilah lebih diutamakan ketimbang Minseok yang hanya keponakan.

Jika tidak Minseok kecil hanya bisa melihat dan sangat iri, ketika nilai ulangan mendapat nilai sempurna dan ditunjukan pada orang tua, Minseok juga ingin tapi tidak bisa. Pernah suatu ketika ia ingin menunjukannya pada kakeknya.

"Harabeoji harabeoji." _Teriak sikecil Minseok saat sudah berdiri didepan meja kerja kakeknya, saat itu kakeknya sedang bekerja dan seharusnya Minseok tahu kalau teriakannya akan mengganggu konsentrasi kakeknya namun keinginan untuk menunjukan nilai sempurnanya mengalahkan segalanya, sehingga ketika tidak sengaja ia menyenggol gelas berisi air minum, kakeknya marah besar. "Astaga Minseok. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mengerjakaan ini sejak tadi dan baru saja selesai, kau malah menghancurkannya. Ruangan ini bukan taman bermain bocah, ini tempat kerja dan tahukan kalau dilarang masuk sembarangan."_

"Mianhaeharabeoji _, Minseok tidak sengaja. Minseok hanya ingin menunjukan ini." katanya dengan mata berair dan tangan keduanya saling menggosok satu samalain._

" _Apa sih ini. Hanya kertas tidak berguna seperti ini kau menghancurkan pekerjaanku." kakek Minseok menghempaskan kertas ditangan Minseok ke genangan air bekas minum tumpah sehingga kertas itu basah, Minseok tentu saja menjerit, kertas ulangannya harus dikumpulkan lagi besok._

"Harabeoji _itu hasil ulanganku, dan besok harus dikumpulkan."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku. Aku bisa mengganti setumpuk-_

"Appa _" suara Jinki mengintrupsi perkataan tuan Lee, anak bungsunya datang dan langsung membawa Minseok dalam pelukan, keponakannya itu tubuhnya sudah bergetar karena takut tapi ayahnya malah semakin menatap nyalang. "Pantaskah seorang kakek melakukan itu pada cucunya, Minseok ini cucu_ appa _, anak Sungmin_ hyung _. Kenapa_ appa _memperlakukannya seperti dia ini anak musuhmu."_

 _Dan pertengkaran panjang terjadi._

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan masa kecilnya jika sudah melamun, pasti segala macam ingatan akan muncul karena lamunannya akan bercabang-cabang. Meski begitu Minseok tetaplah Minseok, tetap ingin kembali dan menemui semua keluarganya di Korea, tidak peduli dia tidak dianggap tapi bagi Minseok keluarga adalah segalanya, melihat mereka tertawa bahagia saat suka cita menyambut natal dan tahun baru adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengobati sakit dihatinya. Minseok tidak meminta lebih, meskipun nantinya ia hanya akan dikamar saja namun ketika tawa mereka terdengar hingga ketelinga rasanya sudah membahagiakan bagi Minseok. Sesederhana itulah keinginannya.

…

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menghela nafas, sejak ia memasuki kamar beberapa jam yang lalu dan mencoba tidur namun gagal, Luhan memilih duduk di depan kaca didekat balkon kamar sambil menatapi langit yang terasa begitu hampa, hitam kelam dan tanpa bintang, sepi sekali kan, membosankan. Luhan seperti itu, sekalinya tidur bangunya sulit minta ampun tapi ketika sudah kesulitan tidur, maka semalaman ia tidak akan memejamkan mata, sampai ketika cahaya oranye mulai muncul, mata Luhan belum bisa terpejam dan jam menandakan ia harus segera mandi, bersiap-siap lalu pergi ke kantor, pagi ini dia memiliki pertemuan penting, dengan Kris dan perwakilan dari salah satu perusahaan Korea dan beberapa perusahaan untuk menjalin kerja sama.

Luhan harap orang itu datang, tidak seperti satu minggu yang lalu, membatalkan seenak perutnya dengan alasan yang sangat tidak profesional, _maaf sepertinya kami tidak bisa melakukan pertemuan hari ini, rekanku jatuh sakit._ Cih, sakit apa yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sakit jantung mendadak karena di putuskan pacarnya? Yang benar saja.

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap Luhan turun kebawah untuk sarapan, ayahnya sudah duduk disana sambil meminum kopi dan membaca koran, ternyata Sehun juga sudah turun, sedang bermain dengan ponselnya, berkirim pesan rupanya, ah sepertinya dengan pujaan hati, lihat saja ekspresinya, terlihat begitu senang dan sesekali semburat merah muncul dipipi super putihnya.

 _Bagaimana kalau noona, itu artinya kakak_. Baca Luhan dengan suara keras ketika Sehun selesai mengetik, nama dalam kontak tersebut tidak jelas karena Sehun menggunakan kode. "Ya _hyung_ " teriak Sehun kesal sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Dasar bocah, sekolah dulu yang benar baru pacaran, masih kecil sudah cinta-cintaan." Kata Luhan yang hanya di tanggapi gelengan oleh sang ayah. "Biar saja sih _hyung_ , bilang saja kalau iri. Kau kan tidak laku. Sudah tua kok masih jomblo.

"Biar saja aku jomblo itu menandakan kalau aku hanya menyerahkan cintaku pada orang yang kucintai yang akan bersumpah sehidup semati."

"Sudahlah, kalian ini suka sekali berdebat kalau bertemu, semua hal menjadi masalah. Biarkan Sehun jika sudah memiliki tambatan hati itu seharusnya menjadi tamparan untukmu Lu, kau sudah duapuluh tujuh tahun dan yang ada di otakmu hanya kerja, kerja dan kerja, sudah seharusnya kau mencari pasangan kan."

Dan Luhan hanya mencibir, lagi-lagi ayahnya membela sipucat sialan Oh itu. "Yayaya. Akan kubawakan kekasihku nanti, jangan kaget jika kalian bertemu dengannya ya."

"Kau sudah punya?" tanya Sehun dan Hanggeng bersama. Luhan hanya nyengir sambil menatap gantian ayah dan keponakannya lalu menggeleng. Bagaimana mau mencari pacar Luhan kan sibuk. Begitu pikir lelaki 27 tahun tersebut.

…

" _Hyung_ bisa pergi tanpa menungguku, kau kan punya pertemuan pagi ini _hyung_." Kata Jongdae pada Minseok yang terlihat gelisah, saat ini mereka sedang dibandara, mengantarkan lelaki berwajah kotak tersebut tapi perhatian Minseok sesekali tertuju pada jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, kentara sekali kalau dia sedang memperhitungkan waktu. "Tapi kau belum pergi Dae." Ujar Minseok. "Tidak apa _hyung_ , aku tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi. Tapi kalau kau kan ini masalah pekerjaan _hyung_ , jika kerja sama ini tidak berhasil aku takut kau kena marah, _hyung_ pergi saja."

"Benar tidak apa?"

"Sungguh hyung, akan ku kabari kalau aku sudah di pesawat dan juga kalau aku sudah tiba di Korea."

"Janji kan?"

"Iya _hyung_ aku janji."

Sebelum pergi mereka berpelukan, dengan raut muka bersalah Minseok mengusak kepala orang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu. Dan Jongdae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Setelah tiba di mobilnya, Minseok mengirimkan pesan balasan pada orang yang sedari tadi menanyakan kapan Minseok akan tiba.

Empat puluh menit kemudian Minseok sudah tiba di depan gedung pertemuan dan terlihat jejeran mobil sudah memenuhi parkiran. Minseok sedikit gugup, biasanya dia ditemani Jongdae sebagai rekannya tapi sekarang ia sendiri dan ini sangat menjadi beban.

"Maaf saya terlambat." Ujar Minseok sambil membungkukan badan pada orang-orang yang sudah duduk menempati kursi masing-masing.

"Minseok." Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Dan suara itu sedikit asing namun Minseok mengenalnya. Ketika ia mengangkat kepala, terlihatlah mata rusa menyebalkan yang menatapnya dengan kernyitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya mereka bersama, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihat heran. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya bodoh, kau sedang apa?" balas Luhan.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh? Hey tuan jaga bicaramu ya."

"Kalau bukan bodoh apalagi. Kau datang terlambat dan membuat semua orang menunggu, lagipula yang mengataimu bodoh bukan aku, tapi Lee _sajangnim_ pemilik SM _Group_ tempatmu bekerja. Kau tahu aku sudah mengadukan ketidakprofesionalanmu" Kata Luhan menekan semua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang secara otomatis membuat Minseok membolakan matanya sejenak, benar-benar sejenak karena detik kemudian, ia membungkuk dalam, matanya memanas, ia malu sekali tapi ia harus minta maaf. Mungkin ini memang salahnya. "Maafkan aku, telah datang terlambat." ujarya.

Luhan tidak tahu, kemana sinar keberanian yang memancar dimata lelaki mungil itu, apa sesuatu yang salah telah di ucapkannya. Kenapa bisa langsung membuat _mood_ Minseok sebegitu berubahnya. Luhan sangat yakin kalau tadi ketika Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dia melihat sebutir bening diujung mata Minseok, hatinya tiba-tiba dirubungi perasaan tidak enak dan ia begitu merasa bersalah. Meskipun tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Entah kenapa Luhan jadi merasa begitu jahat, seperti dia telah melukai perasaan Minseok.

Selama pertemuan yang dihadiri sekitar delapan atau sembilan orang, mata Luhan sama sekali tidak lepas dari Minseok yang hanya menunduk dan sesekali mencatat, menjelaskan dengan kikuk kemudian meminta maaf, hingga pertemuan dihentikan sejenak. Dan Minseok adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan. Berlari menuju ketoilet dan Luhan mengikutinya. Minseok memasuki salah satu bilik dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama dengan memasuki bilik tepat disebelahnya.

 _Aku mengantar Jongdae dulu_. Terdengar Minseok berkata, ah dia ingat. Hari ini Jongdae akan kembali ke Korea, seperti yang ia dengar kemarin. _Aku lupa kalau pertemuannya pagi ku-_ Ne _aku tidak akan mengulangi kebodohanku lagi._

Luhan tertegun, suara Minseok bergetar. Sepertinya dia tahu kenapa Minseok tadi langsung berubah, pasti karena ia mengatainya bodoh dan mengatakan kalau yang mengatakannya bodoh adalah atasannya. Tapi bukankah seorang atasan biasa mengatai bawahannya bodoh kan. Minseok tidak mungkin sesensitif itu kan, menangis hanya karena dikatai bodoh.

Cheoseoungeo harabeoji _. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku akan berlutut jika itu diperlukan kalau perlu didepan semua orang._ Neharabeoji _._

 _Harabeoji?_ Kening Luhan berkerut, ketika akhirnya Minseok keluar dari dalam bilik setelah selesai berbicara Luhan masih terdiam di tempat. Kakek macam apa yang mengatai cucunya bodoh dan memintanya untuk berlutut memohon maaf. Mungkinkah Luhan salah dengar? Ketika ponselnya berbunyi barulah Luhan tersadar kembali.

"Aada apa?" itu Kris, diujung sana yang mengatakan kalau pertemuannya akan segera di mulai dan Luhan harus bergegas. Tapi ketika ia membuka sedikit pintu bilik, ia melihat Minseok masih disana, mencuci wajahnya dengan air berkali-kali yang justru membasahi sedikit bajunya. Mata dan hidung itu memerah. Minseok menangis. Dan reflek Luhan menyentuh dadanya, nyeri tiba-tiba.

Men- _dial_ nomor Kris, Luhan berkata setelah sambungan terhubung. "Undur waktunya sampai selesai makan siang Kris, aku ada urusan mendadak." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan mengantongi ponselnya dan mengintip Minseok lagi. Melihatnya demikian membuat Luhan berspekulasi kalau hubungan Minseok dan kakeknya tidak terlalu baik. Seandainya ia tahu akan begini, Luhan memilih membiarkan dirinya berdebat dengan Minseok meski berakhir tanpa pemenang dari pada mengadukannya dan membuat Minseok terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

 _Berlutut jika diperlukan kalau perlu didepan semua orang_. Setega itukah apakah orang yang di panggil Minseok kakek adalah kakek kandung? Teganya menyuruh cucunya untuk berlutut hanya untuk memohon maaf, dan didepan umum pula. Jikapun itu terjadi Minseok bukan hanya akan memalukan dirinya sendiri tapi perusahaannya, hanya karena dia terlambat dalam pertemuan penting permintaannya begitu berlebihan. Tanpa sadar airmata juga jatuh dari mata Luhan. Sakit mendera tiba-tiba seakan ia yang merasakan.

…

Selesai pertemuan, Luhan ingin mengejar Minseok, entah kenapa dia ingin meminta maaf, namun tercegat deringan ponsel disakunya, dan disaat yang sama Minseok jika mengambil ponselnya, berbelok di koridor lalu menghilang dalam sekejap. Dan Luhan mengambil ponselnya sendiri, melihat dilayar rupanya ayahnya. Ah dia ingat kalau hari ini dia punya janji untuk pergi kedokter. Dia harus memeriksakan diri perihal ingatan-ingatan yang terkadang muncul, jika hanya muncul itu bukan masalah namun terkadang mambuatnya sakit kepala.

"Iya _ba_." Sahut Luhan setelah _baba_ nya berbicara, mengatakan kalau ia sudah menunggu dilobi, setelah itu tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mengantongi ponselnya kembali dan menuju kelantai dasar dimana ayahnya sedang menunggu. Sepanjang menuju lobi Luhan terus saja berfikir kalau ada yang salah dengan dirinya, kenapa? Kenapa dia harus begitu peduli terhadap Minseok yang padahal baru dikenalnya belum lama, biasanya juga dia akan mengabaikan, terlebih untuk orang-orang seperti Minseok yang menurutnya sangat tidak profesional juga tidak berguna.

Terlambat dalam pertemuan penting adalah sesuatu yang sangat fatal, mudah gugup dan kikuk, lalu dia terlalu pendiam dan penurut. Entah hubungan semacam apa antara Minseok dengan orang yang dipanggilnya kakek, tapi mengatakan dengan mudah untuk meminta maaf bahkan berlutut adalah gambaran orang yang mudah ditindas dan selalu mengalah, lemah dan inilah kenapa Luhan mengatakan orang-orang seperti Minseok tidak berguna.

Tapi, anehnya Luhan malah merasa bersalah, terlebih karena yang membuat Minseok kena damprat adalah berkat Luhan, karena Luhan yang secara langsung mengadukan Minseok pada atasannya pada pimpinan SM _Group_. Ini salah, semuanya salah dan ini bukan diri Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi kenapa dia seperti ini?

" _Baba_." Panggilnya ketika sepasang mata rusanya menangkap sang ayah seperti sedang memandang seseorang. "Oh, kau sudah datang." Kata ayahnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan.

" _Baba_ sedang memperhatikan apa" tanya Luhan sambil mengintip kebelakang, dimana tadi ayahnya memandang.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa seperti melihat teman."

"Temanmu?"

"Anaknya kurasa, karena dia terlihat seumuran dengan Sehun atau lebih muda kupikir."

Sesaat dalam pikirannya terlintas Minseok, silelaki dewasa berwajah bayi. Katanya sih lebih tua Minseok namun Luhan tidak percaya, masih tidak percaya meski Sehun mengatakan hal yang sama. "Teman apa?"

"Dulu teman seperguruan tinggi, ah sudahlah mungkin salah lihat. Sebaiknya kita cepat, aku sudah membuatkan janji dengan dokter." Katanya seraya sedikit menarik Luhan.

…

"Aku sangat sibuk Taemin-ah." Ujar Minseok sambil memandangi kuku-kuku jarinya. Sambil lagi-lagi menumpahkan air matanya yang sudah tumpah entah kesekian kalinya. Kali ini memang bukan kata-kata menyakitkan tapi meremas hatinya, ia sudah rindu tapi tidak bisa bertemu. _Video call_ pun tidak bisa, ia takut Taemin menyadari kalau matanya sembab.

 _ **Sibuk apa**_ **hyung** _ **? Menimbun uang untuk**_ **harabeoji** _ **? Dia sudah kaya lebih baik kau pikirkan saja dirimu kau pantas bahagia**_ **hyung** _ **.**_

"Aku bahagia Taemin-ah, memang apa yang membuatku tidak bahagia, aku bekerja, punya uang dan aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau."

 _ **Apa kau tidak mau kembali? Ini hampir empat tahun**_ **hyung** _ **. Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi Sungmin**_ **ahjussi** _ **? Tidak rindu?**_

Minseok menelan ludahnya, menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk meredam isak, tidak. Taemin tidak boleh mendengar isaknya. "Aku punya hal yang lebih penting untuk diutamakan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal semacam itu."

 _ **Mengunjungi ibumu sesuatu yang tidak penting?**_ **Hyung** _ **tidak sakit kan?**_

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi Taemin-ah, aku masih ada pekerjaan. _Pyong_."

Dan Minseok menjatuhkan ponselnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangan yang bertumpu dengan stir mobil, ia rindu, rindu semua hal yang ada ditanah kelahirannya, namun mau bagaimana? Seseorang tidak ingin melihatnya. Dan Minseok bisa apa, jika ia memaksa kembali bukan tidak mungkin semua yang buruk akan terjadi.

Malam natal dan tahun baru keluarga Lee pasti akan hancur jika Minseok pulang, pasalnya sang anggota keluarga yang paling dihormati tidak ada, dan Minseok sebagai anggota keluarga yang tidak diinginkan pasti akan semakin dicap sebagai perusak suasana, maka bukankah lebih baik ia tidak pulang dan menjadi anak penurut. Toh dimanapun ia berada ia akan tetap merasakan sukacita natal kan.

…

"Minseok- _hyung_ terlalu mencintai _harabeoji_." Kata Taemin seraya melemparkan ponselnya, kemudian mendengar desahan ayahnya. Sama seperti Taemin, Jinki – ayah Taemin juga frustasi. Keponakannya yang satu ini bisa dibilang yang paling keras kepala, paling malang, tapi paling berjasa, yang sayangnya paling tidak dihargai.

Minseok keras kepala karena mau saja menuruti perintah konyol yang memintanya untuk mengundur waktu pulangnya padahal sudah sejak lama ia diizinkan pulang bersama dengan semua pekerja yang ditempatkan dinegeri tirai bambu tersebut.

Paling malang karena pengunduran itu dilakukan secara sengaja dan karena alasan pribadi, karena Minseok dianggap anak yang tidak lazim dan karena demi mempertahankan Minseok tuan Lee kehilangan anak kesayangannya, paling malang karena sangat tidak diinginkan kehadirannya.

Tapi justru karena Minseoklah semua keluarga Lee bisa hidup nyaman bergelimangan harta seperti sekarang, karena disaat semua orang menikmati waktu libur dan bersenang-senang maka Minseok sedang sibuk bekerja, disaat semua orang sedang keliling tempat hiburan bersama keluarga, Minseok sedang keliling dunia bersama tumpukan berkas-berkas untuk meluaskan kerja sama dan membangun cabang baru, jika semua orang bekerja sama untuk memenangkan _tender_ dan perjanjian kerja sama baru, Minseok sibuk seorang diri mengejar dan mencari untuk pembukaan kerja sama. Lima puluh persen dari keuntungan perusahaan adalah hasil kerja keras Minseok tapi seakan itu belum cukup untuk menghapuskan pandangan tidak masuk akal dari tuan besar Lee, dilahirkan secara berbeda yang kemudian ibunya meninggal, itu bukan kesalahan si anak, itulah takdir dan pengorbanan bagi anak dari sang ibu, tapi tuan besar Lee menumpahkan semua kesalahan pada Minseok, seakan anak itu adalah sumber kesialan yang menyebabkan anak kesayangannya meninggal.

"Dia seperti Sungmin _hyung_ , keras kepala." Desah Jinki seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi.

…

Dokter muda bernama Henry Lau itu memperhatikan hasil _rongten_ Luhan yang baru saja keluar limabelas menit yang lalu, ia sudah mendengar semua keluhan dari Luhan makanya dia memutuskan melakukan _rongten_ pada kepala Luhan dan rupanya dugaannya benar, dikepala Luhan terdapat bekas luka akibat benturan yang cukup besar dan menyebabkan Luhan mengalami amnesia.

"Amnesia?" Hangeng dan Luhan berkata bersama kemudian berpandangan.

"Iya, jadi apa Luhan pernah mengalami benturan dikepalanya?" tanya Henry.

"Itu ketika dia masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar" ucap Hangeng seraya mengingat, memang Luhan pernah mengalami sebuah bentruan, kecelakaan disekolah, terjatuh dari lantai dua. "Tapi dari dokter yang sebelumnya menangani Luhan mengatakan kalau dia tidak mengalami apapun dan hanya geger otak, dia tidak melupakan apapun."

"Amnesia parsial jadi yang dilupakan adalah beberapa kejadian, kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan memorinya atau ada kemungkinan lain, keinginan yang terlalu dalam untuk mengingat atau karena dia enggan untuk mengingatnya lagi, kurasa amnesia Luhan bertahan hingga sekarang."

Hangeng dan Luhan saling bertatapan, sebelum Hangeng menoleh pada Henry, mengangguk sekilas dan menghela nafas. "Ketika dia disekolah dasar aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya tapi dari yang kudengar dia bertengkar dengan salah seorang teman dan mereka terjatuh bersama." Katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Luhan bersuara dan itu membuat Henry menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Itulah penyebabnya, salah satunya."

"Apa amnesia ini bisa disembuhkan dok?" tanya Luhan. Henry mengangguk, menarik secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. "Tentu, kau bisa menebus obat ini sebagai pengobatan awal." Henry menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Luhan "Dan untuk selanjutnya kita bisa melakukan terapi." Sambungnya.

…

Minseok berjalan menyusuri jalanan seorang diri di malam hari, hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana ia kemana-mana harus sendiri mengingat Jongdae sudah terbang ke Korea dan bahkan sudah mengatakan kalau lelaki itu telah tiba dengan selamat, Minseok ikut senang, baginya Jongdae sudah seperti adik yang selalu kemana-mana bersama, membagi kisah bersama dan berjuang ditanah orang bersama, jadi jika ia mendengar Jongdae senang dengan kepulangannya Minseok juga senang, meski tidak dipungkiri dia juga sedih karena tidak bisa pulang, tapi ya sudahlah mau bagaimanapun Minseok akan terus disini sampai tahun berganti.

Dan jika sedang galau seperti ini, tempat tujuan Minseok adalah satu. Lapangan sepak bola milik sebuah, sekolahan yang sudah lama tidak terpakai, maksudnya sekolahan itu sudah lama kosong karena mereka memiliki gedung baru, gedung yang lebih besar dan fasilitasnya jauh lebih memadai. Sekolahan itu masih dirawat meski sudah tidak dipakai namun tetap saja bangunan yang sudah tidak terpakai terlihat menakutkan dan jarang orang mau berkunjung terlebih malam hari, tapi tentu saja itu tidak berlaku bagi Minseok, ia sudah sering kesana dan ia sudah sangat hafal tempat itu dan selama ia disana tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Selain itu, Minseok memiliki kesenangan sendiri jika sedang disana. Ia bebas berteriak, mengekspresikan dirinya dan mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya, dan hal itu bisa membuat hatinya terasa lebih ringan esok pagi, karena itulah Minseok tidak takut dengan apapun.

"Minseok." Namun ketika terdengar suara dari arah kanan yang lebih tepatnya penghubung antara gedung sekolah dan lapangan Minseok terlonjak kaget, ia bakhan jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya, jantungnya memburu cepat sampai rasanya akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya suara itu lagi, dan ketika nafasnya dirasa tenang perlahan ia membuka mata, kemudian memicing setelah itu. Luhan? Sipemilik suara itu adalah Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Minseok. Seraya bangkit dan mengabaikan tangan Luhan yang terulur untuk membantu. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau sedang apa?" balas Luhan, kenapa mereka selalu bertemu dan dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakan sehingga memicu pertengkaran.

"Aku sering datang kemari." Ujar Minseok seraya berjalan semakin kedalam memasuki lapangan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih ditepi lapangan.

"Kau sering datang kemari? Untuk apa? Berkencan dengan hantu?" kata Luhan, tapi kakinya mengikuti Minseok. Mengekori Minseok sampai lelaki berwajah bayi tersebut mengeluarkan benda bundar, bola sepak. "Kau ingin bermain bola?"

"Kau pikir apa? Berkencan dengan hantu?"

Luhan terkekah jadi hobi baru Minseok setelah berdebat dengan Luhan adalah mengikuti kata-katanya. "Memangnya kau bisa? Kakimu itu kecil dan pasti- aw" Luhan jatuh terduduk ketika dengan keras benda bundar itu mendarat tepat diperutnya, ya tuhan sangat keras sampai Luhan yakin akan ada bekas melingkar diperut seksinya. " _Ya_! Kau uhuk, mau uh, mambunuhku ya." Kata Luhan kepayahan sambil sedikit berguling dirumput sintetis lapangan.

"Eoh, aku akan membunuhmu yang selalu menghinaku, memang kenapa kalau kakiku kecil itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

"Akukan bertanya? Kau saja yang mudah tersinggung." Balas Luhan yang sudah terduduk meski masih memegangi perutnya. "Aku ini bodoh Luhan, tapi aku masih bisa menata bahasaku untuk ku utarakan pada oranglain agar tidak memancing kemarahan, sementara kau? Orang yang cerdas namun tidak bisa menata bahasamu dengan benar kau harus tahu tidak semua yang kau katakan bisa diterima orang lain."

Seperti sekarang, Minseok tahu Luhan pasti bercanda hanya saja candaan itu tidak pada waktu yang tepat, Minseok tidak bermaksud melayangkan bola itu dengan kekuatan penuh untuk delayangkan pada Luhan itu hanya reflek, sejenis bentuk protesan yang coba ia layangkan pada siapapun yang saat ini berada dihadapaanya.

Minseok mengambil bola yang menggelinding disekitar kakinya, ketika ia berbalik Luhan merasa sesuatu menetes mengenai tangannya. Dengan cepat ia bangun dan mengejar Minseok yang mulai memainkan bola dengan kaki kecilnya. "Maafkan aku." ujarnya, seraya mengambil alih bola dikaki Minseok dan memainkan dengan kakinya. Minseok tidak menjawab.

"Aku terbiasa berdebat dan saling menghina dengan Sehun, tapi aku selalu kalah karena dia menutup pertengkaran kami dengan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal."

Minseok menatap Luhan yang pandangannya tertuju pada sibundar. "Tapi ketika kita berdebat aku merasa itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena tidak akan berakhir jika tidak ada yang melerai."

"Apa itu sesuatu yang menarik? Harus kau banggakan?" Luhan melambungkan bolanya setinggi dada lalu menendang dari jarak cukup jauh dan mencetak gol, bola terjatuh menggelinding, Luhan menatap Minseok.

"Memang bukan hal yang harus dibanggakan tapi itu menyenangkan"

Minseok dan Luhan reflek saling memegang tangan masing-masing, menarik satu sama lain yang hampir oleng kerena pusing tiba-tiba.

 _Kau hampir mencetak gol dan itu sangat keren._

 _Itu sanya hampir baozi. Itu tidak keren dan aku malah malu._

 _Kenapa harus malu?_

 _Apa hampir mencetak gol adalah sesuatu yang menarik sehingga harus kubanggakan?_

 _Memang bukan hal yang harus dibanggakan tapi itu menyenangkan._

Luhan dan Minseok bertatapan dengan tangan saling bertautan. Mata keduanya mengerjap saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan lebih dulu. "Hanya pusing, kau?"

" _Nado_ "

…

TBC?

…

Ada yang nanya apakah ini akan se- _complex_ kayak INHERITORS? Jawabannya nggak, ini akan lebih ringan meski kesannya ada banyak karakter tapi dari sebayangan aku sebagai author nya kayaknya XiuHan nya akan lebih mendominasi, dan untuk INHERITORS sama Me and, My Dad akan tetep dilanjut cuma belum sekarang, soalnya lagi bulan Ramadan dan nggak mungkin aku ngetik Me and, My Dad yang akan banyak _itu_ nya. Untuk rate FF ini kenapa aku kasih M karena isinya mereka yang udah dewasa dan aku menggunakan umur asli bagi tokoh utama(LuMin)

L

U

Love

M

I

N

Damchoo


	4. Kebohongan!

Between Love, Fate and, Sacrifice.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling memandang tepat dimata dengan tangan saling bertautan, atmosfir berubah canggung saat Minseok menarik cepat tangannya yang saling bergenggaman dengan Luhan, ia berdeham kecil, membuang pandangan dan berlari kecil menuju sibundar hitam putih yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tiang gawang, seakan dia malu melihat Minseok dan Luhan yang bergenggaman.

Mengambil sibundar dan membawanya kedalam pelukan, Luhan yang melihat berfikir, lelaki dewasa macam apa yang membawa bola dalam pelukan, sebenarnya pikiran Luhan itu adalah pikiran menghina, menghina Minseok yang katanya sudah dewasa tapi seperti anak-anak, namun begitu tangannya menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, dimana detak jantungnya berdebar menggila, tangannya meremas jarinya sendiri.

Minseok memgang dadanya dengan tangan yang tadi bergenggaman dengan Luhan, ada perasaan menggila yang membuat jantunya seperti ingin menjebol dadanya, debaran itu tidak beraturan, memburu dan sangat keras sampai ia harus menjauh dari Luhan agar pria itu tidak mendengar bunyi jantungnya.

Ini jelas perasaan yang tidak dibenarkan, kenapa jantungnya begitu menggila, ini perasaan yang salah atau sebenarnya Minseok memiliki penyakit berbahaya yang berhubungan dengan jantung? Tidak. Ia menggeleng keras, dia masih muda dan mana mungkin ia mengidap penyakit berbahaya, asal tahu saja Minseok ini seorang gulu bela diri disalah satu akademi beladiri, meski terkesan kecil dan mungil namun Minseok ini menyimpan roti sobek dibalik bajunya.

Itu berasal dari Minseok yang hidup sehat dan olahraga secara teratur, jadi tidak mungkin ia mengidap penyakit berbahaya.

"Bola itu tidak akan menembus gawang jika hanya kau pandangi seperti itu Mingssok." Luhan datang tak terduga lalu mengambil alih bola sepak yang sedari tadi berada dibawah kakinya dan sedang dalam jangkauan matanya.

Ia memperhatikan, lelaki yang memiliki tinggi tidak jauh berbeda itu sedang menggiring bola, melayangkan tendangan dan bola itu masuk begitu mulus. Berlari mengambil sibundar dan menendangnya kearah Minseok, berhenti tepat dibawah kaki Minseok. "Aku sedang dalam pikiran tidak baik Mingssok, maafkan aku." seru Luhan. Ia meminta maaf sekali lagi, tanpa menjawab ia menggiring bola, melakukan hal yang sama dan mencetak gol dengan tidak kalah mulus dengan Luhan.

Dia membalikan tubuh menghadap Luhan. "Aku juga minta maaf Lu sajang, membuatmu menunggu padahal itu untuk sesuatu yang penting."

Luhan menaikan alisnya, tapi begitu tahu kemana arah perkataan Minseok ia berjalan mendekat. "Pasti aku orang yang sangat tidak sopan ya? Kau tahu ayahku selalu memarahiku karena sifat mengaduku, itu bukan salahmu."

Minseok mengedikan bahu "Aku bukankah seorang bawahan memang seharusnya patuh pada atasan, dan sekarang kau atasanku."

Minseok kembali fokus dengan bolanya, sampai Luhan berlari kecil dan merebut, saling berebut bola seakan mereka dalam lapangan sesungguhnya, dalam pertandingan yang ditonton orang-orang, sampai Minseok mampu membuat Luhan kewalahan, satu kosong tercetak sudah "Kau benar-benar penipu." Alis Minseok mengernyit. "Dibalik wajah bayimu itu rupanya kau laki-laki sejati." Pujinya dengan nafas terengah.

"Karena itulah ada istilah _don't judge book by this cover_ " Minseok memutar badan melewati Luhan, mengambil bola yang sedang dalam kekuasaan pria itu melewati antara dua kakinya, Luhan kecolongan lagi, gerakan Minseok yang kelewat gesit membuat Luhan mengerang, dia sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang olahraga, ia mudah sekali lelah. Gol kedua dicetak Minseok, melihat Luhan yang berjalan dengan masih terengah ia menendang bolanya pada Luhan. Dan dia membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang diatas rumput sintetis, ia melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, ah rupanya Luhan lawan yang sengit, untuk tiga puluh menit pertama baru dia bisa mencetak gol pertama.

"Kau pasti dulu seorag atlet ya? Gerakanmu sungguh cepat." Komentar Luhan sambil ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Minseok, membuat yang lebih kecil sedikit terlonjak.

"Aku sekolah olahraga ketika SD." Sahut Minseok tanpa menoleh pada Luhan, kemudian diam, hanya terdengar deru nafas masing-masing yang masih memburu, sampai Luhan menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang wajah Minseok yang matanya terpejam.

"Kim Mingssok" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar, perlahan mata Minseok terbuka. Ia lumayan kaget melihat posisi Luhan yang demikian dan pandangannya lumayan menakutkan, terlebih keringat yang menetes melewati dagunya membuat dia terlihat seksi. Seharusnya Minseok ditampar karena berfikir seperti itu, otaknya bermasalah, bagaimana bisa dia berfikir demikan padahal Luhan sama dengannya. Lelaki.

"Mingssok/Luhan" panggil mereka bersama.

" _Naega_ Minseok _irang_ , Min Seok. Mingssokkie _ani_ -

 _Mingssok_ kie anira _. Hapalkan namaku baik-baik kau kan cerdas_. Perkataan Minseok terpotng pada suara dirinya ketika kecil yang mengiang, matanya lalu menatap Luhan yang menautkan alisnya.

"Mingssok" panggil Luhan lagi, Minseok berdeham. "Namaku Minseok, Luhan. Bukan Mingssok."

"Oh, apa aku salah."

"Hmm"

.

.

LuMin – XiuHan

Yaoi – Mpreg

.

.

Luhan keluar dari _lift_ ketika matanya menangkap sosok mungil Minseok berjalan membawa kantong plastik ukuran sedang dari arah kafetaria menuju kekantor divisinya. Hari ini setelah melakukan penandatanganan kerja sama, Minseok resmi bekerja dikantor Luhan, penandatanganan kerja sama akan dilakukan secara resmi dan terbuka bulan depan, setelah Luhan menyelesaikan proyek dengan perusahaan lokal yang ia tangani dengan Kris dan bulan ini ia akan melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Korea namun bukan SM _Group_ , melainkan dengan salah satu perusahaan yang berkecimpung dibidang _real_ estat dan hari ini juga mereka tiba, sore nanti Luhan akan melakukan pertemuan.

Luhan yang awalnya ingin makan siang, langkahnya malah menuju sebrang, _lift_ yang membawanya kelantai atas, dia mengikuti Minseok. Rupanya lelaki mungil berwajah bayi itu kembali keruangannya yang diisi empat orang, Luhan mengernyit. Minseok ditempatkan dalam ruangan yang didalamnya diisi untuk empat orang? Tidak salah? _Hey_ Minseok adalah seorang perwakilan pekerja, perwakilan yang dikirim oleh sebuah perusahaan pasti merupakan orang yang memiliki potensi memimpin perusahaan dimasa depan, tapi kenapa dari cara penempatan Minseok, seakan ia hanya staf biasa.

"Direktur Lu-

 _Sst_ , Luhan menempelkan jarinya dibibir saat seorang melihatnya, dan akan memasuki ruangan dimana Minseok sedang sibuk dengan komputer dihadapannya dan memakan makan siangnya,dengan isyarat jari, ia menyuruh orang itu untuk mendekat. "Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk Minseok.

"Xiumin?"

"Eum. Apa dia pekerja baru kita?"

"Dia seorang perwakilan yang kemarin ikut rapat dengan direksi untuk kerjasama dengan perusahaan Korea."

"Perwakilan?"

Orang tadi mengangguk, orang bernama Wei Zhang dari _id card_ nya dan dia adalah seorang pegawai tetap kantor Luhan. "Bukankah jika dia perwakilan dia akan ditempatkan diruangan direksi?" tanya Luhan sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Memang, tapi Xiumin bukan pimpinan perwakilan, dia hanya anggota, pimpinan perwakilan dari perusahaannya kembali ke Korea minggu kemarin dan karena Xiumin memiliki pekerjaan untuk dua bulan kedepan maka dia yang bertanggung jawab selama pimpinannya belum kembali."

Minseok berhenti mengunyah ketika kepalanya terasa pening, ia belum tidur semalam karena mengerjakan laporan bulanan yang belum ia selesaikan, ia kurang tidur, belum sarapan dan sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah bergetar karena kelaparan tapi ketika sedang diisi, perutnya mual dan menolak makanan. Meski begitu ia tetap menelan bulat-bulat makanannya, ia butuh tenaga untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini karena _deadline_ nya adalah jam dua siang.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah satu dan berarti waktunya sudah hampir habis, sebenarnya ini bukan pekerjaannya tapi milik Jongdae, dan berhubung Jongdae sudah tidak disini maka, pekerjaan sejenis merampungkan laporan bulanan adalah tugas Minseok.

Minseok sedang mengejar waktu, ia berusaha semua pekerjaannya dalam satu bulan ini bisa selesai agar ia bisa kembali ke Korea, kakeknya berjanji akan mengizinkannya pulang jika pekerjaannya telah selesai dua bulan yang akan datang, namun Minseok berusaha agar secepat mungkin dia selesai, ia rindu rumah dan ingin merayakan natal dengan keluarga.

Minseok meneguk kopinya untuk membantu menelan makanannya sekaligus menghilangkan rasa asam dibibirnya. Setelah sedikit rasa mual hilang dalam perutnya, Minseok melihat jam dingding, dia terperanjat, menyingkirkan makan siangnya yang masih setengah dan berkutat dengan laporan dimonitor dihadapannya kembali, jam satu lima belas menit, dia terlalu banyak melamun rupanya. Dia harus cepat.

"Apa yang sedang dia kerjakan?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada Wei Zhang setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan Minseok.

"Dari yang saya dengar, itu pekerjaan untuk perusahaannya, laporan kerja untuk perusahaan kita baru saja saya antar keruangan anda."

Luhan terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali keruangannya, mencari laporan kerja yang dibuat oleh Minseok dan meneliti hasilnya, ia ternganga dengan pekerjaan Minseok yang menurutnya sempurna, rapih dan tanpa celah, orang seperti ini yang SM tempatkan pada seorang _staff_? Mereka memiliki segudang orang cerdas atau ini adalah bentuk diskriminatif? Sepertinya pimpnan SM _Group_ adalah orang yang aneh atau dia sakit?.

 _Itu karena aku tidak bisa dalam satu sekolah dengan saudaraku._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena kami berbeda._

 _Kau juga cucunya kan? Apa yang membedakan?_

 _Aku tidak secerdas saudaraku yang selalu peringkat pertama dalam ujian matematika, kalau kami disekolah yang sama pasti aku akan terlihat sekali bodohnya._

 _Itu tidak masuk akal, hanya karena kau tidak pandai dibidang matematika bukan berarti kau bodoh, kecuali kalau kau tidak pandai dalam semua hal._

 _Memangnya aku bisa apa? Aku bisa berkelahi dan karena itulah aku disebut brandalan._

 _Itu aneh dan kau terlalu merendah, ujian seni rupa dan lukis kau menjadi yang terbaik, olahragamu juga bagus, kau belajar dengan sangat baik disemua hal, dan yang kau lakukan seakan kau mendiskriminasi dirimu sendiri._

Luhan berpegangan pada meja ketika kepalanya terasa pening, dengan cepat ia mengambil botol kecil dalam saku dan mengambil dua butir, ia meminumnya dengan cepat. Rasanya sesak tiba-tiba sampai tidak sadar ia menjatuhkan air mata.

…

Barisan penyambut berjejer dipintu utama lobi perusahaan, dipimpin langsung oleh direktur utama –Zhoumi dan disampingnya Luhan berdiri menyampingi, yang akan datang adalah salah satu tamu penting, pemilik kerja sama dan salah satu pemegang saham, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Selain berhubungan dalam kerjasama perusahaan, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi juga merupakan kawan lama. Luhan sebenarnya sudah mengatakan pada pamannya untuk tidak ikut menyambut karena kepalanya pusing, namun karena Kyuhyun datang dengan anaknya, maka Luhan memutuskan ikut menyambut, dari yang ia dengar anak Kyuhyun adalah seumuran Sehun, tapi ilmu bisnisnya sudah sangat hebat karena mendapatkan didikan sejak kecil dan Luhan sangat salut, berbeda sekali dengan sepupunya itu, iya Sehun sangat hebat dalam berbisnis, bisnis menghabiskan uangnya. Ah itu bukan bisnis kan, tapi pemerasan.

Duh mengingat Sehun sungguh membuatnya kesal, ia seperti diserang jantungan mendadak, dan nafasnya benar-benar memburu membuat ia ingin berteriak. Untung sepupunya, kalau bukan, sudah ia piting kepala Sehun sampai lepas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zhoumi saat melihat wajah Luhan yang berkeruh. "Ah bukan apa-apa, apa tamunya sudah datang?"

Zhoumi menunjuk mobil-mobil yang melintasi area parkiran lalu beberapa orang dengan stelan resmi turun, mulai memasuki gedung yang dipimpin oleh Kyuhyun. Luhan terpaku sejenak dengan wajah itu, wajah yang terlihat tidak asing, ah akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasa semua orang tidak asing, ia membuang pandangan, mengabaikan pembicaraan dan perkenalan antara pamannya dengan anak Kyuhyun, tepat ketika itu matanya jatuh pada sesosok manusia yang bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Matanya menatap lurus pada sosok.

Cho kyuhyun.

" _Jadi Minseok cucu angkat ya_ halmeoni _?" nenek Minseok tertegun mendengar cucunya bertanya demikian,malam ini ia sedang berada dikamar Minseok, menemani bocah kecil gembulnya belajar. Berhubung suaminya sedang pergi keluar kota untuk pekerjaan, jadi ia tidak perlu mengurusi suaminya yang pasti sibuk diruang kerja, maka ia memilki waktu lebih untuk menemani cucunya yang sudah tidak punya orang tua._

"Halmeoni, _cucu angkat itu apa?"_

" _Minseok ini ngomong apa? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"_

" _Kata teman-teman Minseok, kalau Minseok itu dulu dipungut dari panti asuhan supaya Juhyun_ immo _dan Jinki_ samchon _punya anak. Seperti itu ya?"_

" _Tidak, bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau ayahmu itu Lee Sungmin, anak sulung_ halmeoni _dan_ harabeoji _."_

"Guende, uri eomma eodieso _? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya Taemin dan Luna punya_ eomma _tapi Minseok tidak, dan Minseok juga hanya bisa melihat_ abeoji _di foto saja, mereka kemana?"_

 _Tenggorokan Minseon – nenek Minseok terasa sakit, matanya memanas, astaga bocah polos ini, bagaimana cara menjelaskan padanya. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada bocah ini dengan jelas, padat dan mudah dimengerti. "_ Halmeoni _kenapa diam? Ah, Minseok ingat,_ abeoji _berada disurga, apa_ eomma _bersama_ abeoji _? Kan mereka sepasang suami isteri, jadi kalau_ abeoji _disurga_ eomma _pasti ikut juga kan? seperti Juhyun dan Soonkyu_ immo _yang selalu mengikuti suami mereka, benarkan_ halmeoni _?"_

" _Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi, Minseok kaget tidak kalau_ halmeoni _katakan Minseok tidak punya_ eomma _, tapi punya dua_ appa _."_

 _Minseok mengernyit, memasang tampang berfikir yang benar-benar mirip dengan Sungmin, kemudian dia menggeleng. "Kalau tidak punya_ eomma _, bagaimana aku dilahirkan? Kata_ songsaemnin _, semua orang pasti punya_ eomma _."_

" _Ah benar juga, tapi memang ada lho yang seperti itu, tidak punya_ eomma _tapi punya dua_ appa _."_

" _Apa Minseok juga?"_

"Ne _, karena Minseok sangat istimewa, maknya hanya punya dua_ appa _. Mau tahu tidak siapa_ appa _Minseok satu lagi selain Sungmin_ appa _."_

 _Wajah Minseok sudah berubah agak pucat setelah mendengar kata istimewa namun ia tetap mengangguk. "Namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."_

" _Abeoji_ "

Meski telah beberapa kali melihat Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Minseok tidak pernah tidak menangis, terlebih ketika dengan bangga lelaki itu membanggakan anak sulungny Cho Youngho, senyumnya yang penuh kebanggaan itu kenapa bukan ditunjukan padanya? Dia anak Kyuhyun jika ada yang ingin tahu, sayangnya tidak ada. Tidak ada yang ingin tahu dan tidak ada yang peduli. Karena, jika diibaratkan dalam film, Minseok hanya seorang pemeran pembantu yang serbaguna. Ia segera berbalik, menyender sebentar pada pilar seraya menghapus air matanya, kemudian pergi, sudah cukup. Minseok hanya ingin melihat ayahnya, dan karena keinginannya sudah terpenuhi maka ia harus pergi, ia masih memiliki segudang pekerjaan yang menanti.

"Luhan."

Luhan tersentak ketika pamannya menyiku sedikit lengannya dan perhatiannya kembali pada pamannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan setengah berbisik. "Perkenalkan dirimu, kau sedang memperhatikan apasih?"

"Ah maaf, bukan apa-apa." Luhan menggeleng lalu memperkenalkan diri setelah meminta maaf. Setelah sesi pengenalan dan penyambutan, semua tamu dibawa masuk keruangan dimana tempat itu telah disediakan, namun pikiran Luhan tidak fokus, ia memikirkan Minseok, kenapa dia bersembuyi dibalik pilar sambil memandang dengan tatapan seperti itu, jika tidak salah, Minseok melayangkan tatapan sendu yang penuh harapan, apa mereka mengenal? Krabat Minseok yang memiliki sifat seperti kakek Minseok yang menyuruhnya berlutut?

"Maaf tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Luhan. "Ya" sahutnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau mengenal Minseok? Kim Minseok?"

…

"Xiumin kau belum pulang?" seseorang rekan kerja baru yang ia ketahui namanya Wei Zhang bertanya, dia sudah bersiap pulang dan sedang membereskan mejanya. "Sebentar lagi selesai, kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya, ayah dan ibuku sudah menunggu. Katanya kakek dan nenekku datang dari Wuhan."

Gerak jemari Minseok terhenti bersamaan dengan perkataan Wei Zhang. "Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya?"

"Hmm, adiku ulangtahun jadi kakek dan nenekku datang."

Minseok hanya ber-oh ria, "Katakan selamat ulangtahun untuk adikmu ya, semoga panjang umur."

" _Xiexie_ "

Wei Zhang berlalu begitu saja, tinggal Minseok seorang diri yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan, hatinya sedang gusar jadi menyibukan diri adalah cara yang paling tepat, sampai tempatnya bekerja terbuka lagi, "Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Minseok tanpa mengalihkan diri dari layar dihadapannya sampai suara itu terdengar. "Ini sudah waktunya jam pulang kerja Mingssok."

"Luhan, ah maaf maksudku direktur Lu."

"Jangan sok ramah Mingssok, kita hanya berdua."

"Maaf, ada keperluan apa anda kemari?"

Luhan yang tidak sabaran langsung menarik Minseok keluar tanpa peduli rontaan Minseok yang minta dilepaskan, ketika mereka sampai di lorong sepi, ia berhasil menghempaskan tangan Luhan. "Lepaskan aku, ada apa sih denganmu?" Minseok nyaris membentak jika tidak ingat kalau ia sedang bicara dengan direkturnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengintip tamu dari balik pilar, kau pikir aku tidak lihat"

Mnseok otomatis terdiam, Luhan melihatnya? "Ya, aku melihatnya dan kau tahu, mereka juga melihatnya, mereka mengeluhkan sikapmu dan mengkritik kalau perusahaan kita memiliki penguntit, kau membuat mereka tidak nyaman." Seakan mengerti dengan isi kepala Minseok, Luhan berkata dengan kilat marah dan suaranya naik satu oktaf yang langsung membuat Minseok terdiam.

"Kenapa diam? Kau bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bersikap demikian?"

Tanpa Luhan duga, Minseok berlutut dihadapannya, menundukan kepalanya kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang ia yakin sambil setengah menahan tangis. "Maafkan aku, aku membuat perusahaanmu dan klienmu dalam kerugian, maaf sudah bertindak aneh, maaf sudah membuatmu dan klienmu tidak nyaman." Minseok berkata. Dan Luhan mengutuk mulutnya, bodoh. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu? kenapa ia membuat kebohongan.

Niatnya ingin menemui Minseok adalah bertanya, apakah sebelum ini mereka pernah bertemu, karena setiap ia mengingat sesuatu selalu itu berhubungan dengan Minseok, tapi kenapa mulutnya malah mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal? Dan kenapa Minseok malah bersikap seperti ini.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lak-lakukan Minseok." Luhan tergagap.

"Maafkan aku"

…

" _Apa kau mengenal Minseok? Kim Minseok?"_

" _Tidak"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kenal Minseok? Apakah dia kenal? Atau tidak? Nyatanya Minseok adalah anaknya, anaknya bersama Sungmin. Anaknya yang kebingunan menentukan marga sehingga secara individu dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan marga yang entah milik siapa. Kim, Kim Minseok begitu dia dikenal selama ini.

Entah takdir semacam apa yang ditulis tuhan untuk Minseok sehingga sepanjang ia hidup sampai sekarang, Minseok selalu malang, keluarga Cho keras menolak Minseok sehingga mereka tidak mengizinkan Minseok menyemeatkan nama Cho dibelakang namanya, sementara keluarga Lee, dia malah menempatkan Minseok pada anggota keluarga yang merupakan pendatang, maksudnya dimata hukum Minseok hanya tercatat sebagai cucu angkat.

Kejam? Tentu saja, dan mengetahui anaknya hidup secara tidak adil, bohong rasanya Kyuhyun tidak sedih, tentu saja dia sedih juga merasa jahat. Fakta jika ia adalah sumber masalahnya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Ia dan Sungmin telah berjanji, meskipun setelah mereka mengatakan pada keluarga masing-masing kalau mereka saling mencintai namun ditolak dan ditentang, mereka telah berjanji akan tetap bersama.

Mereka sudah menikah diam-diam begitu keduanya tahu kalau Sungmin ternyata bisa hamil, bahagia adalah sesuatu yang rasanya kurang menggambarkan perasaan mereka yang lebih dari bahagia, namun disaat yang sama ia jatuh sakit, sakit yang disebabkan karena dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan, Kyuhyun lupa kalau penyebab kecelakaan itu dia harus sering-sering memeriksakan diri, disaat ia masuk rumah sakit ia ditarik kembali keluarganya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah hamil besar, mereka memberikan penawaran bagi Sungmin, jika ingin keluarga Cho membiayayi pengobatan Kyuhyun maka Sungmin harus rela pergi dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Ia malakukannya dengan senang hati. Sungmin kemudian kembali pada orang tuanya, ia ditolak tentu saja, karena dia dianggap aneh, lelaki bisa hamil adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan, namun karena ibu Sungmin, lelaki itu diterima kembali dengan syarat ia harus pergi setelah melahirkan dan membawa anaknya jauh-jauh dari keluarga Lee, namun sebelum janji itu ditepati Sungmin meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan.

Bayi Minseok terombang-ambing hidupnya, bayi gembul yang sangat sehat itu terancam dimasukan kepanti asuhan, tapi lagi-lagi karena ibu Sungmin yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan bayi itu, ia bersikeras untuk mengasuhnya, meski tuan Lee begitu tidak suka. Bayi yang kemudian diberi nama Minseok, mengambil dari nama neneknya Minseon dan mengganti huruf N menjadi K. Lee Minseok nama lahirnya. Namun entah sejak kapan, Minseok tidak lagi menggunakan nama Lee tapi berubah menjadi Kim.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika mengingat anak malangnya, anak dari orang yang benar-benar ia cintai namun menimbulkan kemalangan.

…

Argh dasar gila. Luhan meninju cermin didepannya sampai pecah. Sedari tadi ia terus mengumpati kebodohan mutulnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Kebohongan macam apa yang telah kau ucapkan Luhan? Kau tidak berniat berbohong, niatmu menemui Minseok adalah menanyakan apakah Minseok pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum pertemuan saat ini? Karena setiap kali ia mengingat sesuatu yang ia yakini penyebab ia mengalami hilang ingatan, selalu saja itu berhubungan dengan Minseok. Tapi yang terjadi? Ia malah mengatakan kebohongan tak berdasar yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Apa maksud Luhan mengatakan itu? Dan juga, kenapa Minseok langsung berlutut seperti itu.

Luhan mengerang lagi, dan memukul cermin didepannya lagi sampai tangannya mulai menunjukan cairan merah, tanda kalau tangannya mulai mengeluarkan darah akibat terluka.

 _Bocah gembul berlari mengelilingi lapangan super besar siang itu seorang diri, wajahnya sudah pucat dengan mulut terbuka lebar, baju yang dikenakannya sudah basah kuyup seakan dia baru berendam dalam bak atau terjatuh pada kolam renang, sungguh basah, namun sepasang kakinya seakan tidak lelah dan dia terus berlari._

 _Dan ketika akhirnya sigembul berhenti berlari, beberapa saat kemudian ia jatuh terkapar, tubuhnya dilentangkan menghadap keatas, Luhan, bocah yang seumuran dengan sigembul lantas berlari, menuju ketempat sigembul dan duduk disampingnya, meraih tangannya lalu bertanya. "Baozi kau tidak apa? Wajahmu pucat."_

" _Luhan"_

" _Ne"_

" _Jangan berkelahi, tanganmu terluka"_

" _Aku membelamu, kau tidak salah."_

" _Tapi jangan berbohong."_

 _Luhan terdiam, ia berbohong dan ia tahu itu salah. Tapi sungguh ia tidak bermaksud untuk membohongi_

"Direktur."

Minseok memekik kaget ketika ia memasuki _toilet_ dan mendapati Luhan sedang terduduk dilantai kamar mandi dengan tangan yang penuh darah memegangi kepalanya. "Direktur tanganmu terluka." Minseok menyeru lagi, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor darurat.

Minseok yang sibuk tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Luhan ditengah sakit luar biasa yang mendera kepalanya. Sebelum semuanya gelap, suara lengkingan itu terdengar, nyata, nyaring dan sulit dibedakan.

 _Luhan_

"Direktur"

…

TBC?

…

Maaf masih belum bisa bales review. Tapi aku baca kok. Sayang kalian. Kisskiss. Choo


	5. I Want (내가 원하는)

Between Love, Fate and, Sacrifice.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

"Bahkan untuk melihat ayahku sendiri aku harus merugikan orang lain."

Minseok menunduk dalam, menatap lantai dan membiarkan air menetes membasahinya dilantai tepat setelah Luhan pergi. Ia masih dalam posisinya, berlutut tanpa niat akan berdiri. Kakinya kaku, tidak bisa menopangnya berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan, pergi berlari ketempat yang jauh dimana dia bisa meluapkan rasa sedih tak berkesudahannya. Kim Minseok yang malang, Kim Minseok yang membuat kesialan. Julukan yang melekatnya sejak kecil atau bahkan sejak ia belum lahir.

Hidupnya lengkap, sempurna untuk disebut sebagai _trouble maker_.

" _Itu mungkin karena Min_ oppa _. Kakek marah-marah karena Tae_ oppa _sakit dan dia malah membuat masalah." Luna kecil bercerita pada ibunya. Tentang Taemin yang jatuh sakit dan Minseok yang berkelahi dengan anak SMP._

" _Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Soonkyu, seraya menyisiri rambut panjang Luna untuk diikat._

"Oppa _SMP itu muntah-muntah karena perutnya ditendang Min_ oppa _lima kali, Min_ oppa _sudah akan memukul_ oppa _SMP itu tapi guru datang dan melerai mereka, kejadiannya di sekitar sekolahan. Aku tidak lihat karena TK perempuan belum keluar. Aneh kan_ eomma _, Min_ oppa _tidak pulang dengan bus SD yang biasanya membawanya pulang tapi malah disekitaran TK ku."_

 _Luna bercerita panjang. "Mungkin Min_ oppa _ingin menjemputmu, pulang dengan kau dan Tae_ oppa _, lalu makan siang dengan_ harabeoji _, kalian membuat janji seperti itukan?"_

"Majjayo _" Minseok kecil duduk meringkuk didepan pintu kamar Taemin yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Luna, ia berniat meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja memukul kepalanya ketika ia akan menendang anak SMP yang mengganggu Taemin. Tapi didalam ada Jinki dan Juhyun – orangtua Taemin yang sedang menjaga anaknya._

 _Taemin demam, ia jatuh dan kepalanya membentur tembok setelah Minseok tidak sengaja memukulnya, tubuhnya yang kecil itu oleng karena hantaman Minseok dan ia sangat merasa bersalah, tapi untuk masuk dan mengatakan sekarang, ia takut. Takut dimarahi karena Juhyun_ immo _nya tampak sangat marah._

" _Aku ingin makan siang dengan_ harabeoji _, seperti Taemin dan Luna, makanya aku kabur dari bus jemputan dan pergi keTK. Tapi aku malah mencelakai adikku. Ini semua gara-gara aku." Minseok kecil tentu saja menangis, dia takut juga merasa bersalah tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jinki memang tidak memarahinya seperti kakeknya, dia hanya diam tapi Minseok tahu, pamannya itu pasti kecewa, Minseok begitu disayanginya tapi malah mencelakai anaknya._

" _Min_ oppa _bawa sial ya_ eomma _?_ Harabeoji _sangat tidak menyukainya. Kenapa dulu dia dipungut oleh Jinki_ samchon _dan Juhyun_ immo _"_

"Sst _, jangan bicara sembarangan. Min_ oppa _itu keluarga kita, anaknya Sungmin_ samchon _." Tegur Soonkyu, ia tidak menyalahkan anaknya, merasa wajar karena biar bagaimanapun Luna msih terlalu muda untuk tahu yang sesungguhnya tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan anaknya ini bicara sembarangan, bagaimana kalau Minseok mendengar, ia pasti sakit hati._

"Bahkan setelah menjadi Kim, aku masih membawa sial."

…

XiuHan – LuMin

Yaoi – Mpreg

…

Bayangan punggung Minseok menghilang dibalik tikungan lumayan gelap ketika Sehun dan Hangeng tiba dirumah sakit, UGD dimana Luhan sedang berada, pihak rumah sakit menghubungi kediaman Tan malam ini untuk mengabarkan kalau Luhan masuk rumah sakit. Sehun dan pamannya itu lantas panik, dan Hangeng tanpa pikir panjang langsung menembus keramaian kota untuk sampai di rumah sakit.

Ia pernah menerima kabar Luhan masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakan di sekolah dulu, dan sejak itu ia menjaga anaknya dalam pengawasan, Luhan tidak pernah mengalami sakit yang serius apalagi masuk UGD namun malam ini ia mendapat kabar itu, terkejut dan panik adalah hal yang ia rasakan, maka dari itu ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak mau anak semata wayangnya kenapa-kenapa, Luhannya yang berharga tidak boleh terluka. Itu adalah moto hidup seorang Hangeng Tan.

Sementara Hangeng melangkah memasuki ruang UGD, Sehun dengan langkah lebar menyusul bayangan Minseok.

…

Luhan terbangun pada akhirnya, dengan ayah yang duduk disamping tempat tidur. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa, membuat Hangeng Tan langsung memanggil dokter. Ditangani langsung, dokter menyarankan Luhan untuk berkonsultasi mengenai syaraf, dan dokter Henry adalah tujuan Hanggeng. Ini pasti mengenai amnesianya. Secara keseluruhan Luhan tidak apa-apa, hanya tangannya yang terluka dan pecahan kaca sudah dibersihkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hangeng ketika mereka memasuki mobil untuk segera pulang, Luhan mengerjap, memandang ayahnya dalam lalu bertanya. " _Ba_ , apa sebelumnya aku mengenal seseorang bernama Mingssok? Ah bukan, Minseok. Mungkinkah aku pernah bercerita?"

Hanggeng mengernyit kemudian menggeleng, ia merasa baru pernah mendengar nama itu. "Tidak, aku mendengarnya pertama kali, ada apa?"

"Aku melihatnya, bocah gembul disekolah, aku berbohong sesuatu padanya dan hari ini aku melakukannya, aku membohongi Minseok tanpa sadar."

"Apa mereka orang yang sama?"

Luhan menoleh lagi, sayangnya dia tidak melihat, wajah sigembul buram dalam bayangannya, dan ketika dengan kuat dia ingin melihat disaat itulah sakit kepala mendera, rasanya begitu sakit, pingsan adalah puncaknya. Jadi apakah mereka adalah orang yang sama ia tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya." Luhan berkata lirih, terdengar putus asa, dia sungguh ingin tahu keseluruhan ingatannya, kenapa hanya anak itu yang ia lupakan, dia terlihat begitu akrab dalam ingatannya tapi kenapa justeru itu yang ia lupakan, sesuatu semacam pertengkaran pernah terjadi atau bagaimana, Luhan benar-benar ingin mengingatnya.

"Jangan dipaksa Luhan, itu akan menyakitimu. Perlahan saja" Hangeng meremas pundak anaknya yang sedang berusaha mengingat "Besok kita temui dokter Lau lagi, dan ceritakan apa yang kau ingat."

…

"Bolehkan _harabeoji_? Hanya sebulan, sebelum natal aku janji akan pulang" Luna merengek, meminta liburan sebelum musim dingin ia ingin pergi ke Shanghai , berlibur dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau bisa terjebak salju, musim dingin tidak memungkinkan untuk penerbangan." Tuan Lee tidak rela, cucunya terancam tidak akan pulang dan tidak bisa merayakan natal bersama jika ia memaksa pergi.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum natal, kalau perlu sebelum Desember, masa hanya aku yang tidak pergi semua teman-temanku pergi, Joy saja boleh pergi."

"Joy ingin ke Jeju dan itupun bersama Sungjae, sedangkan kau? Kau sendiri Luna-ya, kau juga ingin keluar negeri. _Harabeoji_ hanya khawatir kau tidak akan melewatkan natal bersama kita, kau pasti kesepian."

"Setidaknya jika Luna terjebak di Shanghai dia bersama teman-temannya, bayangkan dengan Minseok _hyung_ , dia bahkan sendirian sepanjang empat tahun. Aku sampai berfikir apa dia ingat kalau hari sedang natal atau tidak, atau mungkin malah diasibuk menimbun uang, Minseok _hyung_ sangat terobsesi dengan uang karena orang yang paling dicintainya didunia ini seorang yang gila uang."

"Lee Taemin"Jinki menegur, memang apa yang dikatakan anaknya benar, namun cukup kasar untuk ukuran menyindir kakeknya sendiri, Taemin mengedikan bahu "Ada yang salah?" Tanya Taemin lalu mengedarkan pandangan, menatap satu-satu seluruh orang yang duduk sedang makan malam, dan tatapan terakhirnya pada ayahnya. "Aku benarkan? Berkat siapa kita hidup mewah? Minseok _hyung_ , kita gembira bersama, makan semaunya, saling bertemu setiap hari. Sementara Minseok _hyung_? Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia ingat makan, Minseok _hyung_ sakit, tapi tidak ada yang mengobati bahkan aku yakin ada orang yang tidak tahu dan juga Minseok _hyung_ enggan berobat, kenapa? Karena baginya asal kita tertawa dan bahagia maka tubuhnya sehat."

" _Abeoji_ " anak Taemin menyentuh lengan ayahnya, mata sang ayah berair dan itu membuatnya ingin ikut menangis. "Luna-ya" pandangan Taemin pindah pada Luna "Jika kau pergi ke China, pastikan kau tidak bertemu dengan Minseok _hyung_. Karena dia tidak akan pulang lagi tahun ini." Taemin bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa anaknya, makan malam itu tidak akan baik jika ia tetap disana.

Jinki menghela nafas, karena merasakan hal yang sama seperti Taemin maka ia memutuskan pergi juga membawa serta isterinya. Hingga tersisa keluarga Park, tuan Lee dan Taeyong dalam posisi canggung.

…

Minseok membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan melepas kemeja putihnya yang berlumur darah, darah Luhan yang menempeli pakaiannya ketika dia membawa Luhan kerumah sakit, lumayan banyak, dan malam-malam begini dia harus mencuci, dengan sedikit malas Minseok melepas kemejanya dan mengguyurnya dengan air.

Cairan merah meluntur dari pakaian yang ia kucek.

 _Lu-_

 _Tubuhnya yang gembul menipa tanah sesaat setelah tangan yang saling bertautan itu terlepas, bising kemudian terjadi "Ming-_

 _Tangan berjari kecil itu terulur, ingin menggapai tangan yang lain namun belum sampai tangan itu jatuh, tidak sadar, air mengalir dari mata tanpa lipatan dan ia menggumam "_ Mianhae _"_

Minseok mundur dua langkah dan menabrak tembok ketika kilasan dua bocah jatuh dari atas gedung, kepalanya langsung pusing dan nafasnya langsung memburu.

"Apa itu?"

Minseok bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Lu? Ming? Apa itu Luna? Ming? _Nuguya_ Ming?"

Sedang sibuk berfikir tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan Minseok terlonjak kaget. Melupakan pakaiannya yang masih berlumuran darah ia mengelap tangan dan mengambil ponselnya.

Nama Luna tertulis dilayar, membuatnya mengernyit bingung, ada apa Luna mengiriminya pesan.

 _ **Trouble maker**_ adalah pesan pembuka dari Luna.

 _ **Aku benci**_ **oppa** _ **, kenapa semua selalu gara-gara**_ **oppa** _ **. Aku hanya ingin liburan tapi harus gagal karena**_ **oppa** _ **,**_ **oppa** _ **merusak kesenanganku bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa keluar kamar gara-gara sedang perang dingin, Taemin**_ **oppa** _ **bahkan sampai berkata kasar pada**_ **harabeoji** _ **ini semua gara-gara**_ **oppa** _ **. Tidak bisakah**_ **oppa** _ **membuat semua orang senang? Apa sekarang China menjadi daerah jajahan**_ **oppa** _ **sehingga aku tidak bisa kesana?-**_

Tidak mau melanjutkan membaca pesannya, Minseok lebih memilih menghubungi Luna langsung. Disebrang sambungan sudah terhubung namun tidak membuka suara. " _Wae_?" tanya Minseok. Namun Luna belum menjawab. Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Biar kutebak, kau ingin pergi berlibur dengan teman-temanmu tapi _harabeoji_ tidak mengizinkan?"

Ada segurat senang yang menyelubungi hati Minseok, kakeknya adil ternyata.

" **Ani** _ **, Tae**_ **oppa** _ **yang melarang, dia bilang kami harus menjaga perasaan**_ **oppa** _ **, dan jika aku diizinkan nanti aku tidak boleh ke Beijing agar tidak bertemu denganmu**_ -

"Kenapa kau harus memikirkan perkataan Taemin? Kau tahu sendiri dia bagaimana, kalau kau mau pergi ya pergi saja, Beijing itu luas, jika memang kau tidak mau menemuiku, kecil juga kan kemungkinan kita bertemu" sela Minseok. Kesedihan datang.

" _ **Aku mungkin tidak peduli dengan perkataan Tae**_ **oppa** __ **geunde,** __ **harabeoji** _ **? Dia sangat peduli, Tae**_ **oppa** _ **itu cucu kesayangan**_ **harabeoji** _ **, dan gara-gara dia membelamu semua rencanaku gagal, aku sudah menantikan ini sejak lama tapi harus batal hanya gara-gara harus memikirkan hal konyol**_ **."** Minseok mematikan sambungan, dan langsung menghubungi Taemin, tidak menunggu lama sambungan terhubung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Taemin?"

" **Na? wae?"**

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, apa yang baru kau katakan pada _harabeoji_? Kau melarang Luna untuk liburan dengan menggunakan aku sebagai alasan? Kau pikir kau ini apa? Pahlawan?"

Diam cukup lama dan itu malah terasa aneh bagi Minseok.

Dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Taemin bisa melihat Luna mengerang kesal, mengumpati Minseok yang memutuskan sambungan begitu saja padahal dia belum selesai bicara. Dan Taemin hanya menyungging senyum, "Luna mengadu padamu? Dia penjahat yang menakutkan."

" _ **Lee Taemin"**_

"Kau terlalu naïf _hyung_. Apa kau pikir dengan menjadi dirimu yang sekarang kelak kau akan dapatkan kebaikan? Kebahagiaan? Omong kosong."

 _ **Lalu jika dengan aku menjadi egois apa aku dapatkan kebahagiaan?**_

Taemin menghela nafas, mengintip lagi pada Luna yang sedang coba menghubungi Minseok. "Satu cucunya merengek pergi, satu cucunya merengek kembali, kau tahu mana yang dituruti? Dia yang meminta pergi, _neon nuguya_? Kau juga cucunya hyung, jika Luna ingin pergi, seharusnya kau juga boleh kembali"

 _ **Aku akan kembali, tahun depan aku kembali. Atau jika aku selesaikan semua pekerjaanku sedikit lebih cepat aku akan pulang saat itu juga.**_

"Omong kosong, tahun depan? Apa karena kau dapat undangannya?"

" _ **Undangan**_?"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu, SM _Group_ akan ke Hawaii tahun depan, semua diboyong kesana untuk sebuah perjalanan, apa kau terima undangannya? Kau bahkan tidak tahu jadi apa kau yakin akan pulang tahun depan?"

Diam lagi, Taemin mendongakan kepalanya keatas, mencegah air mengalir dari mata, mencegah suaranya bergetar, ia ingin menjadi kuat, ia ingin menampar kakaknya dengan kata-katanya agar sadar, sadar bahwa ia hanya diberikan sebuah janji palsu.

 _ **Tidak akan ada tahun depan, tahun depan atau tahun depannya lagi bagimu**_ **hyung** _ **, kau tahu kau membuang waktumu dengan percuma jika kebahagiaan yang kau tunggu adalah kasih sayang dan pengakuan**_ **harabeoji** _ **. Kau boleh egois, angkuhlah sedikit seperti keturunan Cho, kau bagian dari mereka, darah angkuh mengalir dalam dirimu.**_

…

"Jadi kau ditinggal pamanmu ketika mengejar seseorang dirumah sakit?" Johnny bertanya pada Sehun yang baru saja duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

"Ini sesuatu yang menyebalkan, jadi berhenti berbicara karena aku tahu kau bermaksud mengejek." Sehun berkata sarkas sambil memasang sabuk pengaman sedikit keras, mengundang Johnny tertawa renyah dan merasa terhibur, Sehun yang meletus-letus seperti ini adalah hiburan menyenangkan bagi matanya.

" _Ya! Ya!_ Hati-hati dengan itu, kau bisa merusaknya."

"Ini mulur dan tidak akan sobek mesti aku menarik ini sampai ke Chicago jadi jangan berlebihan."

"Kau akan kebingungan kalau menariknya sampai ke Chicago, kau bodoh dalam bahasa Inggris."

" _Ya_!"

"HAHA"

Johnny lebih muda satu tahun dari Sehun, namun perawakan mereka seperti seumuran, bahkan jika kalian mengenal secara dekat, Johnny akan terasa lebih dewasa ketimang Sehun, Johnny sejak kecil mendapat didikan sebagai calon penerus perusahaan, hidupnya disiplin dan terarah, bukan maksudnya hidup Sehun ini tidak beraturan, hanya saja, Sehun lebih bebas, dibebaskan untuk memilih apa yang dia inginkan, mungkin karena Sehun bukan anak satu-satunya jadi dia bisa memilih apa yang dia inginkan, berbeda dengan Johnny, dia anak satu-satunya, dari keluarga konglomerat, lelaki satu-satunya dan otomatis dia dituntut banyak hal, sementara Sehun? Dia anak bungsu dan kakaknya laki-laki. Dia dimanja dan apa yang dia inginkan selalu dituruti, tidak hanya oleh orangtua dan kakaknya tapi juga semua anggota keluarganya, dan yang paling menentang gaya memanjakan Sehun adalah Luhan, menurutnya jika terus seperti itu Sehun tidak akan dewasa, _and see_. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan terbukti.

Sehun manja luar biasa dan satu-satunya yang membuatnya terlihat istimewa adalah tubuh, wajah dan penampilannya yang sempurna, selebihnya? Dia seperti bayi yang terjebak ditubuh orang dewasa. Dan beruntungnya ia berteman dengan Johnny yang sempurna secara keseluruhan, tapi tidak sempurnanya adalah ia juga berteman dengan Jongin, sigila bungsu dari Kim, dan itu merupakan satu-satunya kecacatan bagi sisempurna Johnny Cho, akan ada bahasan mengenai Jongin, mungkin jika aku tidak malas menceritakan bagaimana gilanya tiga sahabat ini, _okay_ lupakan.

"Kau membawa ponsel dan bukannya menghubungi pamanmu malah menghubungi aku, menggerutu padaku dan bukannya pada pamanmu, kau benar-benar merepotkan" Johnny melirik sedikit pada Sehun lalu fokus lagi pada kemudinya.

"Kau pikir aku berani? Menggerutu pada pamanku dan Luhan _hyung_ akan menerkaku, Hiii" Sehun bergidik, membayangkan Luhan yang ayu itu menerkamnya. Jika menerkamnya lalu dilempari uang untuk belanja selama sebulan sih _no problem_ , tapi kalau yang jadi sasaran adalah bokong seksinya dengan cara ditendang habis-habisan kan serem.

"Luhan?"

" _Eoh wae_?"

"Apa paman yang kau maksud itu Zhoumi?"

"Zhoumi? Zhoumi _nuguya?_ "

" _Molla_." Kemudian Johnny tertawa, membuat Sehun mendecih dan menatap Johnny sinis.

"Dasar aneh."

…

"Mu-

 _ **Mungkin apa**_ **hyung?** __ **Hyung** _ **ingin mengatakan kalau mungkin undangan itu belum sampai? Kau keluarga, bukankah bagi keluarga undangan tidak diperlukan? Kau seharusnya diberitahu sejak awal, sejak sebelum aku tahu tapi sampai sekarang bahkan kau belum tahu. Kau bukan orang bodoh, kau pasti tahu apa artinya.**_

"Berhenti berkata hal konyol Taemin-ah, kau selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, Luna ingin liburan dan gara-gara kau mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol kau membuatnya gagal, kau tidak kasihan padanya, dia sudah menunggu lama untuk ini."

 _ **Hal konyol?**_ Minseok dapat mendengar Taemin terkekah, _**Lalu kau**_ **hyung** _ **? Kau juga sudah lama menunggu untuk pulang, empat tahun kau menunggu dan kau harus mengalah lagi, kau tidak akan pulang tahun ini, terancam tidak pulang lagi tahun depan. Apa**_ **harabeoji** _ **sedang mencoba membuangmu? Dan itu kau sebut konyol? Apa sakit hatimu sesuatu yang harus diabaikan?**_

"Ta-Taemin-ah-

 _ **Jika hal konyol yang kau maksud adalah aku mencoba memikirkan kau yang mungkin terluka dengan ketidak adilan**_ **harabeoji** _ **padamu maka maafkan aku, aku memang selalu berkata hal yang tidak penting, karena aku hanya merindukanmu tapi aku malah membuat saudaraku yang lain mengalami kegagalan.**_ **Mianhae** _ **.**_

Sambungan terputus dan Minseok tahu benar kalau dia telah menyakiti hati adiknya. Taemin yang bermaksud baik malah ia lukai hatinya, bukannya Minseok ingin melukai Taemin, hanya saja dia takut. Takut kalau Taemin merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, kalau Taemin pada akhirnya dibenci gara-gara membangkang dan terlalu membelanya, Minseok tidak mau, jikapun ada yang menderita, cukup dia saja, orang tuanya berdosa karena telah membangkang pada orang tuanya, maka biarkanlah Minseok yang menebus.

Ibunya telah tenang bersama tuhan dan biarkan kepergiannya tenang, meski anaknya disini mendapat ketidak adilan, ayahnya sudah bahagia dengan keluarganya yang sempurna maka biarlah kesempurnaan itu selalu terjaga, meskipun kesempurnaan itu dibangun dari kemalangan anaknya. Seseorang yang menanam pasti akan menuai, mereka telah menanam Minseok untuk hidup, ketika hasil tanaman mereka tidak sesuai dengan harapan maka biarlah ia yang menikmati hasil panen ini. Minseok ibarat hasil panenan yang gagal, jadi siapapun tidak akan meliriknya.

Tidak dengan orang lain apalagi Taemin, untuk merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Taemin terlalu berharga untuknya. "Maafkan aku jika aku melukaimu Taemin-ah, jika aku memang sedang coba dibuang oleh _harabeoji_ , memang itu sewajarnya, hasil panen yang gagal apalagi yang harus dilakukan kecuali dibuang."

…

 _Luhan_

 _Direktur_

Teriakan itu terus Luhan ulang-ulang sambil dia berbaring memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ada persamaan dalam nada panggil tersebut, seakan orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang sama, tapi jika memang orang yang sama yang melakukannya, kenapa Minseok tidak mengenalinya, jika anak dalam ingatan Luhan adalah Minseok kenapa lelaki itu tidak ingat padanya.

Wajah Luhan tidak berubah sejak ia kecil tapi, Minseok orang Korea dan ia China. Ada tembok besar disana, jikapun itu Minseok bagaimana mereka saling mengenal? Kejadian dimana Luhan mengalami kecelakaan adalah ketika dia sekolah dasar dan Luhan menghabiskan sekolahnya di China tempat itu sangat ia kenali sampai sekarang bahkan semua teman-temannya, dan dia masuk sekolah umum, sedangkan Minseok, dia masuk sekolah olahraga sejak kecil, seperti yang diakuinya ketika mereka bermain bola waktu itu.

 _Tidak mau, aku kan lebih tua darimu. Kenapa hars panggil Lu-_ ge _, harusnya kau yang panggil aku_ gege _, akukan lebih tua darimu._

 _Hanya beda satu bulan, lagipula kau lebih pendek, kau lebih imut dan aku lebih pantas jadi gege mu. Ayo panggil aku Lu-_ ge _._

 _Tidak mau, kau yang panggil aku_ gege _._

 _Dasar gendut, marmut yang tidak penurut. Baozi haha._

 _Kau mengejek aku ya? Dasar rusa cantik, kau ini laki-laki apa bukan, kenapa kau cantik seperti perempuan._

 _Kau cari mati ya._

 _Luhan cantik Luhan cantik wlee wlee._

 _Dasar gendut, marmut pantat besar. Baozi._

Ingatan itu adalah ingatan pertama setelah sekian lama ia tidak lagi mengalami sakit kepala karena teringat sesuatu, dan yang membuatnya mengingat justru adalah orang yang baru ditemuinya, Minseok adalah orang yang asing baginya tapi kenapa justru dia yang sekarang mengacaukan pikiran Luhan. Belum lagi Luhan tidak pernah sepeduli ini pada orang lain. Dan ketika ingatannya tidak sengaja menyerempet pada Minseok, ingatan tentang Minseok melutut dihadapannya terngiang.

" _Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, kau tahu kau tidak salah"_

 _Anak yang berdiri membelakangi Luhan itu tampak menggeleng, pundaknya bergetar dan Luhan tahu kalau dia menangis. "Tidak, kalo aku tidak dirumah aku tidak akan membuat siapapun terluka, aku tidak akan menyusahkan siapapun lagi."_

" _Demi tuhan pemikiran dari mana itu, kau tidak menyusahkan siapapun, kau tahu bibimu hanya sedang kesal saja kemarin."_

" _Tapi itu benar kan? Aku membuatnya sakit. Aku memang brandalan seperti yang kakek katakan. Anak SD bisa membuat anak SMP masuk rumah sakit aku membuat kakek malu."_

 _Tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ditarik dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak, lelaki itu berderai air mata. "Dengar nak, kau tidak salah, apa yang kau lakukan adalah kau ingin membela adikmu dan paman benar-benar berterimakasih, berhenti menyebutmu brandalan, kau membuat hatiku terluka. Jangan dengarkan apa yang kakekmu katakan, kau adalah pahlawan kau tahu."_

" _Paman jangan bohong, kemarin paman mendiamkan aku karena paman marahkan padaku. Maaf, aku membuatnya sakit, maaf membuat paman repot dengan mengantarkan aku kemari, maaf membuat paman dan kakek bertengkar lagi, maaf membuat paman malu sudah memungutku maaf-_

" _A-ap-apa yang kau katakan"_

Disaat itulah Luhan seperti diseret kembali pada masalalu dan melihat potongan kisah lama bocah lain yang seperti dia alami tadi siang, kali ini efeknya bukan kepalanya yang sakit, tapi bagian dadanya sebelah kiri, seperti ditembak secara tepat sasaran, sakit sekali.

"Minseok? Apa itu dia? Apa mereka adalah orang yang sama? Kenapa cara mereka meminta maaf benar-benar persis? Hatinya benar-benar sakit mengingat ini, Luhan harus mengingatnya, Luhan harus mengingat ini bagaimanapun caranya. Seseorang dalam ingatannya pasti adalah seseorang yang berharga baginya, jika orang dalam ingatannya bukan siapa-siapa kenapa begitu mendesak untuk diingat.

Aku benar-benar ingin memoriku kembali.

…

Ayahku hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya, memiliki seorang anak yang pintar, tampan dan membanggakan, diusianya yang masih muda dia sudah mendapat didikan dari orang tuanya untuk dapat meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Dalam keluarga dia adalah seorang bintang.

Ibuku, ibuku sudah meninggal tepat setelah melahirkan aku, aku dibesarkan oleh nenekku dan menggunakan namanya, dulu ibuku adalah anak kebanggaan keluarga, semua orang mencintainya, tapi garagara bertemu dengan ayahku, ibuku menjadi dibenci.

Tapi bukan karena ayahku ibuku dikucilkan, orangtua ibuku membuka pintunya lebar-lebar jika pada akhirnya ia mau meninggalkan ayahku, akhirnya ibuku melakukannya namun ada satu masalahnya, ada diriku dalam perutnya, dalam dirinya. Dalam diri seorang pria hiduplah sebuah janin yang sangat sehat, ibuku menolak menggugurkan aku, dia kukuh untuk mempertahankanku, dan dia berjanji sampai saat melahirkan saja, setelah melahirkan ia akan pergi dari rumah orang tuanya, dan membangun hidup denganku, hanya denganku, berdua.

Tapi sebelum bisa melihat aku, dia sudah keburu pergi, menghadap tuhan dan meninggalkan aku sendiri, keluarga yang ditinggalkan oleh ibuku tentu saja malu, merasa aneh karena seorang pria bisa hamil. Jadi yang sebenarnya membuat ibuku dikucilkan adalah aku.

Bukan ayahku yang meninggalkan ibuku, bukan ibuku yang membangkang pada orang tuanya, tapi aku, jika saja aku tidak ada, mungkin ibuku masih hidup, mungkin juga dia memiliki keluarga sempurna seperti ayahku, sekali lagi itu semua karena diriku.

Dan ketika fakta bahwa sekarang kakek ingin membuangku karena aku anak yang tidak lazim bukankah seharusnya wajar, yang kakek inginkan adalah ibuku bukan aku, tapi kenapa hatiku sungguh sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit ketika kepalaku terkena batu besar saat aku SD.

Fakta itu adalah fakta yang menyakitkan, mengingat bagaimana menderitanya orang lain gara-gara aku jauh lebih buruk daripada apapun. Jika boleh Minseok berharap, dia tidak ingin ingat apapun, inginnya bahwa yang terjadi adalah mimpi, sehingga ketika ia terbangun nanti ia tersenyum gembira, semua orang menantinya, menyayanginya dan mencintainya.

Aku benar-benar ingin memoriku hilang.

…

TBC?

…

 **Balasan Review 1 – 3**

(Guest) **sinta lang** : Iya dia mulai inget, yah Luhan kan emang gak bisa lupa sama Baozi-nya. Hehe.

 **HamsterXiumin** : Karena Luhan lebih agresif hehe, maksudnya dia lebih akag terbuka sama orang lain dan dia gampang penasaran, kalau Minseok itu lebih ke seriusnya, gitu nggak ya? Kalau nggak salah hehe.

(Guest) **Hzakeea** : Ini sudah dilanjut, begitulah hidup _uri_ Minnie, kasian. Huhu. Ingatan Luhan kembali setelah tuan puterinya nyium Luhan haha, nanti juga lama-lama inget.

( **Guest** ) : Jangan sedih, aku jadi merasa bersalah, tabok aja si Luhan biar kamu nggak sedih. Hehe.

(Guest) **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : Kamu suka _moment_ XiuHan? Kalo aku suka kamu. Hehe.

(Guest) **minnie :** Kebahagiaan Minseok akan datang pada waktunya. Do'ain ya biar _uri_ Xiuxiu bahagia. Amin.

(Guest) **ditha KhX** : Iya si evil Kyu jahat banget, mari kita cekek dia bersama, aku juga mau cekek dia, kesel banget aku.

 **asda45613** : Karena itu identik dengan mereka, _soccer couple_ dan _sweet moment_ mereka yang paling gimana itu pas di Asian Dream Cup jadi aku masukin ajalah, mumpung gambarannya ada.

 **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha :** Jangan nangis, jangan sedih.

 **nimuixkim90** : Aku juga kesel sama kakeknya Minseok dan Kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana dianya gitu, moment XiuHan main bola? Itu banyak baget, pas mereka _free time_ dari _schedule_ di ISAC dan yang paling tuh di Asian Dream Cup yang mereka sampai pelukan seakan dunia milik berdua, yang lain cuma numpang, uh, kangen bgt _moment_ mereka sungguh. _Okay_ aku akan melestarikan. Nggak akan se- _complex_ _inheritors_ , tenang aja.

 **jiraniatriana** : Kasian ya Minseoknya? Huhu.

 **HamsterXiumin** : _Soccer couple_ , aku suka nyebut mereka itu, kalo udah masalah bola yang aku inget itu bukan Christiano Ronaldo atau Lionel Messi tapi XiuHan ini. Dalam MV Luhan sama Jaehyun ya? Iya itu yang terakhir Luhan bareng EXO? Ah jadi nginget-inget mantan deh.

(Guest) **shinta lang** : Iya begitulah, sesuai judul _Amnesia Parsial_.

(Guest) **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : Sudah kejawab kan ibunya Minseok siapa, iya Minseok kasian banget.

(Guest) **dhita krishanxiu** : Sudah kejawabkan siapa ayah Minseok dan masih hidup atau enggak.

 **jiraniatriana** : Sudah kejawab kan Sungmin bisa hamil atau tidak. Dan siapa ayah Minseok.

 **Park Eun Yeong** : Aduh jangan nangis, tapi iya Minseok emang kasian bgt.

(Guest) **Alin326** : Semua akan dilanjut, Cuma kalau untuk update bareng-bareng kadang nggak bisa karena beberapa alasan. Terimakasih udah suka sama tulisan aku.

(Guest) **Dhita KrisHanXiu** : Mereka akan berjuang, tolong dukungannya, Hehe.

(Guest) **Laras Sekar Kinanthi :** Iya mereka ilang ingatan sesuai judulnya **Amnesia Parsial**. Terimakasih sudah suka tulisan aku.

 **jvngri** : Apa sejauh ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan kamu? Maaf baru membalas _review_ kamu sekarang.

( **Guest** ) : Bener banget, iya kalo Luhan emang cantik sekilas menurutku tapi kalao Xiuxiu dia ganteng sekilas, eh. Ditabok Xiu. Hehe.

 **asda45613** : Terimakasih sudah suka FFku, semua akan dilanjut tapi nggak bisa barengan update nya karena beberapa faktor.

(Guest) **malaslogin** : cia cia cia terimakasih mau nungguin FFku ini, aku seneng banget ada yang nungguin.

 **nimuixkim90 :** Nggak tahu, tapi kayaknya nggak berat deh, nggak akan seberat _Inheritors_ intinya.

(Guest) **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : sudah sudah sudah, Lee Sooman itu kakeknya Minseok, hehe. Anggap saja ini _Ramadan_ _Edition_ hehe.

 **jiraniatriana :** Iya sesuai judul _Amnesia Parsial_ , kayaknya kalau bikin Sehun cool mulu gak asik jadi ya aku bikin dia kayak gini, asli-asli palsu hehe.

 **Ragnhild Seo** : Semoga seru ya, Amin. Hwaiting juga buat kamu.

 **nimuixkim90** : Akan saya lestarikan. Haha.

 **Park Eun Yeong** : Dia jadi anak malang, sampai bikin aku pengen nyekik diriku sendiri, huhu.

…

Thanks To*

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau _Review, Follow_ dan _Favorite_ , seneng banget rasanya aku, dan maaf baru bisa bales _review_ sekarang. Maafken-maafken maafkan saya.

.

.

Damchoo


	6. Cinta?

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

Kim Minseok dan Cho Kyuhyun, mata mereka bertemu sepersekian detik tepat di depan _lift_ setelah Minseok menekan tombol, tuan Cho itu datang dengan rombongannya, anaknya dan juga Luhan, dalam sekian detik tatapan Minseok. Ada kesakitan di sana saat Minseok menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memuja, namun Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan biasa, _kalian tidak mengenal jadi wajar_ , kata Minseok dalam hati untuk mengobati kesakitan itu.

Lalu sepersekian detik yang lain matanya bertemu dengan Luhan, dan di saat itu ia mundur dua langkah, membungkuk dalam pada Luhan dan rombongan Kyuhyun, menunggu cukup lama, ketika semua rombongan masuk dalam _lift_ baru Minseok mengangkat badannya. Matanya memanas saat itu juga, tapi dia tidak menangis, matanya sudah terlalu sembab dan dia tidak mau menambahinya.

Kalian tidak saling mengenal, dia adalah Cho dan kau adalah- ? Kim. Iya kau adalah Kim, hafalkan dengan baik **Kim** Minseok. Minseok menekan marga Kim dinamanya, dia harus ingat dia adalah Kim, Kim Minseok jadi tidak perlu menangis hanya karena Cho mengabaikannya. Kim dan Cho bertentangan.

Cho adalah tuan dan Kim adalah pesuruh, Lee adalah tuan dan Kim adalah pesuruh. Itulah derajatmu diantara mereka **Kim** Minseok. Kau hanya figuran serbaguna.

…

XiuHan – LuMin

Yaoi – Mpreg

…

Luhan menggigiti jarinya siang itu setelah menerima kiriman amplop coklat besar berisi pesanannya, antara buka atau tidak dia ragu karena ketakutan, ia takut entah untuk alasan apa, hanya takut saja rasanya. Tapi jika tidak dibuka maka itu sama saja ia membuang-buang waktu, untuk apa menyewa orang untuk mengamati, mengawasi dan mencarikan informasi kalau pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menaruh hasilnya ditumpukan dokumen kemudian menjadi sampah, tidak. Bukan sayang pada uangnya tapi ada sesuatu yang besar yang mendorongnya takut.

Hanya saja, tepat ketika ia sudah membuka penutup amplop, pria jangkung bermata tajam membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa permisi. "Kris?" Luhan meletakan kembali amplop di tangannya dan berdiri menyambut kedatangan Kris. "Kau sudah dengar?" Kris bertanya, mengabaikan sapaan Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengerut bingung, tahu? Tahu apa?

"Apa?"

"Rapat direksi diadakan lima belas menit lagi, akan ada transfer pegawai dan SM mengajukan percepatan penandatanganan kerja sama, dengan kata lain kita harus bergabung, SM Group, Wu7 dan Cho Corp."

"Apa? Itu terlalu mendadak Kris dan itu tidak mungkin, Wu7 dan Cho Corp sudah setengah jalan dan jika SM akan masuk saat ini, artinya kita harus memulai dari awal."

"Itulah mengapa ada rapat direksi."

"Gila, mentang-mentang perusahaan besar mereka seenaknya." Umpat Luhan tidak terima, tersinggung dan dia benar-benar merasa sedang dihina.

"Aku tahu ini memang gila, tapi aku sudah membaca rancangan kerja dan proposal pengajuan itu, keuntungan yang kita dapat semakin besar, dan cara kerja SM benar-benar rapih, ini jauh lebih mengagumkan dari proposal Youngho."

"Kau mudah tergiur dengan tawaran besar, ini bukan masalah itu Kris, ini tentang harga diri."

"Katakan itu pada harga dirimu setelah membaca ini." Kris melemparkan dua map warna merah muda di atas meja Luhan, dan langsung diambil dan dibaca olehnya, pekerjaan Minseok, batin Luhan.

"Ini adalah pekerjaan paling sempurna dan rapih yang pernah kutemui, untuk ukuran staf biasa dia melebihi siapapun bahkan pamanmu, aku tidak bermaksud menghina tapi pekerjaanmu saja tidak semengagumkan ini. Ingat, dia hanya staf dan mampu merancang segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna, bayangkan jika kita menjalin kerjasama dengan SM secara keseluruhan?"

Luhan mengalihakan pandangananya pada Kris, "Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Dengan masuknya dia dalam tim kita, aku yakin."

…

Rapat direksi tiga perusahaan, perombakan kontrak kerja yang akan mengalami perubahan besar-besaran. Dalam satu ruangan terdapat meja melingkar, dimana secara kebetulan Minseok duduk berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan dan tepat di sebelah kiri Luhan, duduklah Cho Youngho. Minseok merasa gugup. Dalam satu ruangan dengan orang yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya membuat dadanya berdegup kencang, bagaimana dia akan melaksanakan rapat ini dengan benar, gambaran yang Minseok lihat pasti dia akan gagap, mungkin sebelum benar-benar dibuang kakeknya, Minseok lebih dahulu akan dipecat, dibuat menjadi miskin, dibuang, menjadi glandangan lalu mati dijalanan, _Happy Ending_.

Seperti itu gambaran yang Minseok lihat seputar dirinya. Minseok terus menundukan kepalanya hingga tidak sadar ada dua pasang mata yang terus mengawasinya. Luhan.

Mata rusa setajam elang itu menatap begitu intens Minseok yang sedang menunduk dan hanya bisa dilihat helaian rambutnya saja, demi tuhan, Minseok laki-laki, kenapa dia begitu peduli. Ayolah, pada Sehun yang merupakan saudaranya sendiri saja dia tidak pernah sepeduli ini cenderung malah tidak peduli, tapi kenapa pada Minseok? Seakan pria itu langsung menyita seluruh perhatian Luhan. Sial, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Luhan.

Kyuhyun, lelaki itu memandang kepala anaknya yang tertunduk dengan tatapan sendu, ia ingat betul bagaimana Minseok membungkuk padanya tadi pagi saat betemu di depan _lift_. Astaga Minseok menunjukan penghormatan yang begitu dalam dan sementara dia? Dia hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

 _Sungmin_ hyung _. Lelaki yang amat Kyuhyun cintai, mengenakan_ coat _super besar untuk menutupi perut besarnya, rambutnya sedikit memanjang, beruntung wajahnya lumayan cantik sebagai seorang pria maka tidak aneh tidak ada yang sadar jika lelaki itu adalah seorang pria, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini mematung diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya, ia baru diizinkan keluar rumah sakit._

 _Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk belahan jiwanya, jika saja tidak dengan erat pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh ayahnya. Sedikit susah lelaki itu mendekat padanya, membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda penghormatan._

" _Semoga kalian sehat dan panjang umur." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat perlahan "Do'akan juga untuk kami." Sungmin berkata, tatapannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu pada kedua orangtua Kyuhyun. "Aku akan memeriksakan anakku, bulan-_

" _Kami tidak perlu tahu itu Lee-ssi. Kami tidak bertanya." Ibu Kyuhyun menyela._

" _Aku ingin bercerita, karena tidak sengaja bertemu dan tadi anakku menendang ketika melihat kalian, mungkin dia ingin menyapa." Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya lagi. "Selamat atas kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit, kuharap tuhan mengangkat sakitmu dan kau dibebaskan dari segala penyakit, aku sudah menuruti keinginan anakku menyapa kalian, Kyuhyun-ssi bisakah kau menolongku sebentar."_

 _Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dia sibuk menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menyebut nama Sungmin dan menangis di depannya, dan kedua orang tuanya juga tidak menjawab, maka dari itu Sungmin hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil, dalam matanya tersirat luka, Kyuhyun ingin menolong, merangkul, memeluk dan menenangkannya, tapi dia bisa apa._

" _Bisakah kau menyentuh perutku sebentar, sapa dia meski hanya satu detik" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengambil tangan Kyuhyun, namun belum sempat menyetuh permukaan suaminya itu, tuan Cho menepis keras tangan Sungmin._

" _Kau bilang hanya ingin menyapa? Jauhkan tanganmu itu dari anakku."_

 _Sungmin membungkuk dalam lagi. "Ah maaf, aku pasti mengganggu kalian. Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi saja. Permisi."_

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan, tidak ingin melanjutkan bayangan masalalu yang menyakitkan, " _Do'amu dikabulkan tuhan_ hyung _, aku tetap sehat dan masih hidup sampai sekarang, hanya saja hatiku diluputi kesalahan yang akan menenggelamkanku dineraka, Minseok? Dia tumbuh dengan baik, sehat, cerdas dan sangat mirip denganmu. Harusnya kau melihatnya_ " jerit hati Kyuhyun.

…

" _Harabeoji-_ " perkataan Taemin terhenti ketika dalam ruangannya ayahnya juga sedang disana, mereka bersi tegang. Mungkin habis berdebat, Taemin rasa ini seperti apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Suatu saat _abeoji_ akan merasakan penyesalannya. Kau menaruh kebencian terhadap seorang bayi yang tidak bersalah, memusuhinya hingga dewasa dan sekarang kau secara terang-terangan ingin mengenyahkan dia dari keluarga? Darah Lee mengalir dalam tubuh Minseok, Minseok adalah Sungmin _hyung_ yang terlahir kemabil. Hanya karena dia lahir dari seorang lelaki apa itu alasan untuknya menerima perlakuan tidak adil ini?"

"Aku tidak mencoba membuangnya, atas dasar apa kau menuduhku demikian." Jinki berdecak, tidak habis pikir dengan ayahnya.

"Melarangnya kembali pada waktu yang seharusnya, kau empat kali melakukannya, semua pekerja kembali pada waktu yang telah ditentukan, sedangkan Minseok? Dia selalu tertunda kepulangannya sampai akhirnya dia tidak kembali, menyuruhnya mengurus semua pekerjaan padahal itu adalah tugas dari _staff_ di China, lalu sekarang? Kau mengajukan besar-besaran pembuatan kerja sama dengan tiga perusahaan? Apa lagi artinya, kau ingin menambah pekerjaan Minseok, kau membuat Minseok menjadi pekerja dibawah Wu7, supaya apa? Supaya ketika dia kembali ketanah kelahirannya disaat itu dia sadar kalau keluarga yang dirindukannya sedang melakukan perjalanan ke keluar negeri. Jadi apa artinya kalau bukan membuangnya?" mengingat bocah malangnya, Jinki tidak bisa tidak menahan air mata, Taemin yang masih diambang pintu juga ikut merasakannya, ikut terenyuh dan menangis.

 _Jika Minseok ikut dalam perjalanannya, aku takut kalau aku akan melakukan kesalahan, mengabaikannya dan membuatnya tersisihkan, dia akan menjadi bahan gosip semua orang dan Lee Sooman tidak mau._

"Mungkin seharusnya memang sejak dulu Minseok tidak pernah menjadi Lee, setidaknya jika dia di panti asuhan dia akan mendapat orangtua yang mengadopsinya, menginginkannya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati, bukannya seperti ini, dia diantara semua keluarganya tapi seperti di kandang singa, dia diantara keluarganya tapi dia seperti orang asing, dia diantara keluarganya tapi dia diakui hanya sebagai cucu angkat" Jinki menghela nafas sebentar. "Minseok adalah yang paling kau benci, karena sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal kau membencinya dan pada saatnya nanti dia juga yang akan membuatmu menyesal" pungkas Jinki lalu berjalan keluar, merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena apa yang ingin ia katakan telah tersampaikan, Taemin memilih pergi mengikuti ayahnya dan meninggalkan kakeknya sendirian.

"Aku sudah menyesal sejak awal, sejak Sungmin pergi, aku sudah menyesal tapi untuk mengubah sikapku itu menyulitkan, terlalu banyak airmata yang sudah aku buat untuknya, maka sampai akhir biarlah seperti ini, jika pada akhirnya Minseok membenciku mungkin itu adalah hukuman bagiku." Lee Sooman terduduk di kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

…

Rapat direksi selesai dengan keputusan akhir sesuai dugaan, tiga perusahaan menjalin kerja sama, dan sekarang Minseok baru saja keluar dari ruang administrasi, menyerahkan data diri dan mengambil _id card_ barunya sebagai tim pekerja dari _LH7 Goals_. Kim Xiumin, namanya dan fotonya tertera disana, secara resmi Minseok bekerja dibawah tangan Luhan. Rencana yang dicanangkan dalam kerja sama adalah tiga tahun, dalam tiga tahun jika kerja sama ini sukses maka LH7 Goals akan membangun gedung sendiri, Minseok tersenyum getir sambil melihat benda di tangannya.

"Tiga tahun ya?" ia bergumam dengan senyuman getirnya. Mungkin memang benar Minseok sedang coba dibuang. Ia menghembus nafas berat, Minseok mengambil ponselnya, mengetikan sesuatu dalam ponselnya lalu menekan tanda _send_ , Minseok menimbang-nimbang ponselnya, menunggu balasan dari sebrang dengan sabar, sambil berjalan dia tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan. Bruk. Minseok bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

Ponselnya jatuh, membentur lantai, kemudian tertutup akan map-map yang dibawa oleh.

"Luhan" Minseok menyebut nama Luhan dengan cukup keras dan itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, sadar akan kesalahannya, Minseok menampar pipinya sendiri, menunduk dalam lalu berkata. "Ah maafkan saya atas ketidak sopanan saya, maaf karena tidak hati-hati, maaf tidak memperhatikan-

"Berhenti minta maaf Mingssok, aku yang salah."

"Eh."

Luhan menyela ketika bayangan anak kecil sedang meminta maaf pada pamannya melintas lagi, dengan cepat ia berdiri, mengambil semua miliknya yang jatuh tidak lupa dia mengambil ponsel Minseok, menarik tangan pria yang lebih pendek darinya kemudian dia berdeham. Mengulurkan benda segi empat ditangannya pada Minseok yang masih kaget.

"Aku sedang mengecek laporan untuk pimpinan saat kita bertabrakan, jadi berhenti meminta maaf. Ini milikmu, cepat ambil karena aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Luhan tegas, dan Minseok hanya bisa mendengar dan menerima ponselnya sambil menunduk, setelah mengatakan itu Luhan pergi begitu saja, namun saat sudah akan mencapai pilar, Luhan berlari, bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan memegangi dadanya sebelah kiri, ya tuhan jantung Luhan berdebar, sangat kencang, keras seperti ingin menjebol dadanya, sial perasaan apa ini. Puas menenangkan hatinya, Luhan melongokan kepalanya sedikit, mengintip keberadaan Minseok yang sekarang sedang.

…

Minseok mengulurkan saputangan milik Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja jatuh, saputangan bermotif daun maple yang kini hanya dipandangi oleh sang pemiliknya. "Tuan tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, saya melihat nama anda tertulis di sana dan karena saya melihat anda, saya ingin mengembalikannya."

Kata Minseok karena Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, Minseok menemukan saputangan itu ketika dia pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum ikut rapat direksi, dia merasa gugup dan butuh mencuci wajahnya, disaat itulah ia mendapati sebuah kain tergeletak di depan wastafel, sedikit basah dan ketika ia melihatnya, ia terpesona, rajutan daun maple ditengahnya sungguh sempurna di bawahnya tertulis _At Gwanghwamun_ – Cho Kyuhyun.

Membuat Minseok berspekulasi kalau itu pasti milik ayahnya, ah bukan – milik tuan Cho maksudnya. "I-ini-

"Ah, saya menemukannya di kamar mandi, tuan tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, saya melihat nama anda tertulis di sana dan karena saya melihat anda, saya ingin mengembalikannya." Minseok mengulangi kalimatnya yang sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih kalau begitu."

"Sama-sama" kata Minseok, lalu dia berbalik namun ketika dia baru dua langkah, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. "Ah, Minseok." Kyuhyun memanggilnya, memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut, yang sontak menghentikan langkah Minseok, dengan pelan dia berbalik, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sesuatu yang mustahil barusaja terjadi dan Minseok bahagia.

" _Ye_?"

Kyuhyun berdeham, membuang pandangan namun dia berkata. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu sudah menemukan ini, mau kah kau kutraktir minum kopi? Apa kau menyukai kopi?"

Minseok menggigit bibirnya, _aku suka kopi, sangat menyukainya, dan aku mau minum kopi pemberianmu._ Baru Minseok ingin mengatakan itu sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

" _Abeoji_." Kyuhyun menoleh, di ujung sana Youngho sedang berdiri menunggu sang ayah "Jadi pergi tidak, kau berjanji padaku kalau presentasiku bagus kau akan menemaniku ke pameran, _palli_." Youngho berteriak.

 _Apa kau akan pergi dengan Youngho atau denganku? Aku menerima kopi darimu, aku tidak bohong tentang itu, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku suka kopi._

"Ah, aku mengambil ini yang tertinggal, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Kyuhyun berbalik lalu melangkah.

Bodoh, seharusnya kau tahu, Youngho lebih berharga dibandingkan apapun, Minseok kau hanya angin lalu.

" _Chogiyo_ " Minseok menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu berbalik dan manatap Minseok lagi. "Terimakasih kopinya tuan, aku sangat menikmati pemberianmu, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk minum denganku. Aku tidak akan melupakannya."

…

Bercakap dengan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Luhan ingat betul bagaimana tatapan Minseok waktu itu, Kyuhyun jelas mengatakan kalau ia tidak mengenal Minseok, namun dari cara bagaimana mereka bertatap, mereka seakan memiliki hubungan yang erat, seperti-

"Astaga." Luhan terlonjak ketika pamannya menepuk punggunggnya, tidak keras memang namun kekagetan yang timbul itulah yang membuatnya memekik keras. "Paman mengagetkan aku, aku bisa jantungan dan mati muda." Grutu Luhan pada Zhoumi.

"Salahkan telingamu yang tidak mendengar itu, aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali kau malah sibuk mengintipi orang, apa ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu." Zhoumi ikut melongok, menilik pada kerumunan namun tidak ada gadis berlalu lalang kecuali ibu-ibu pembersih kaca.

"Aku tidak mengintip, paman jangan sembarangan dan menuduhku. Ah, kebetulan kita bertemu disini, ini, aku berniat menyerahkan ini padamu untuk laporan perusahaan kita." Kata Luhan lalu menyerahkan laporannya pada pamannya kemudian pergi.

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan, kau harus mengantarnya keruanganku, astaga, aku akan mecatmu bocah tengik." Umpat Zhoumi pada Luhan namun hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh keponakannya.

Dalam perjalanan Luhan kembali keruangannya, Luhan melewati ruangan tempat dimana Minseok berada, pria berwajah bayi itu sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, jika diperhatikan Minseok selalu menunduk jika sedang duduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya seakan dia buruk rupa, tapi tentu saja alasan Minseok menyembuyikan wajah bukan karena itu, Minseok seperti menyembunyikan hal lain.

 _Menyembunyikan mataku, agar tidak ada yang melihat mataku dan membaca perasaanku. Seseorang yang bisa membaca pikiran adalah mereka yang melihat matanya, karena itu aku tidak suka seseorang melihat mataku dan aku lebih suka menyembunyikan mataku dengan cara menunduk._

"Direktur Lu?"

"Katakan pada sekertarisku untuk mengatur ulang jadwalku, aku ada urusan mendadak." Tidak peduli siapa yang menyapa, Luhan langsung berkata kemudian pergi begitu saja, dia butuh menemui dr. Lau. Ia menghubungi ayahnya. " _Ba_ aku akan kerumah sakit sekarang, aku tidak bisa menunggumu" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya, Luhan langsung memutuskan sambungan, menaruh ponselnya kembali kedalam saku kemudian dia bergegas menuju mobil.

Luhan mengabaikan apapun, bahkan panggilan Kris sekalipun.

…

"Ada apa?" Minseok bertanya pada Wei Zhang yang baru saja masuk.

"Aku memergoki direktur sedang berdiri di depan ruangan kita, ketika aku bertanya dia malah meminta aku untuk mengatakan pada sekertarisnya kalau dia ada urusan mendadak." Jawabnya pada Minseok.

"Direktur?"

"Ya, dia aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ah aku harus menyampaikan pesan itu, sekalian mengantar laporan kerjaku. Sampai nanti Xiu."

"Hmm"

Setelah Wei Zhang pergi, kening Minseok berkerut, direktur? Apa yang dimaksud Wei adalah Luhan? Dia juga direktur kan, tapi untuk apa dia berdiri disana, ah dia sangat aneh, mengingat Luhan hati Minseok terasa nyeri, entah kenapa, seerti seakan dia memiliki luka dan Luhan adalah pisau yang membuatnya terluka, benar-benar sakit.

Minseok kembali menundukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, waktu istirahat ini dia ingin memanfaatkannya untuk tidur, semalam ia tidak tidur dan mungkin lima belas menit tidurnya akan membuatnya kembali segar, sudah beberapa hari ini Minseok kurang tidur, alasannya karena dia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan karena benar-benar ingin pulang, maka ia menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin meski harus mengurangi waktu istirahatnya. Tapi berhubung sekarang dia sudah bergabung dengan LH7 Goals maka kesempatan pulangnya sudah hilang, tidak peduli semua pekerjaannya selesai atau tidak dia tidak akan pulang, dua bulan lagi, tahun depan, tahun depan dan baru pulang ditahun berikutnya. Minseok mungkin sudah menjadi orang asing saat itu.

…

"Apa kau mengalami sakit kepala setiap menerima ingatan masalalu itu?" tanya Henry setelah Luhan selesai bercerita. "Sesekali iya, tapi sesekali hatiku yang sakit."

Henry mengernyit, mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pengakuan Luhan. "Kau bilang apa? Hatimu sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk, menyentuh dada kirinya dan berkata. "Aku mengalaminya beberapa kali, ketika ingatan itu muncul aku tidak pusing hanya saja hatiku benar-benar sakit." Tutur Luhan, Henry berdeham dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kau bisa ceritakan kejadian semacam apa yang membuat hatimu sakit?"

Luhan mengingat, lalu dengan lancar ia bercerita, ditengah-tengah ia bercerita sesekali ia melihat pada Henry dan ia sangat yakin kalau lelaki itu sedang menahan tawa, ketika akhirnya ia selesai Henry berdeham, menatap Luhan sejenak lalu meminta maaf. "Aku tidak mencoba mentertawai kisah sedih itu hanya saja, apa kau yakin itu bagian dari ingatanmu yang hilang maksudku, mungkin kau sedang mengingat kekasihmu." Kata Henry.

"Ha?"

"Maksudku, dari yang kau ceritakan kupikir dia adalah seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupmu, seperti kekasih, kekasih biasanya bersarang di dalam hati dan karena hatimu yang merasa sakit ketika ingatan itu datang mungkin saja kau sedang mengingat kekasihmu." Jelas Henry. "Kekasih" dan Luhan menggumam dengan bingung, pasalnya. "Tapi dia laki-laki."

Henry kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya yang mirip roti mochi. "Ada yang salah? Jika bukan kekasih ada kemungkinan itu cinta, orang yang ada dalam ingatanmu itu adalah orang yang kau cintai, cinta juga bersarang dalam hati kan"

"Lalu, apa ada kemungkinan orang yang membuatku mengingat secara tiba-tiba adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada dalam pikiranku."

Henry menjentikan jarinya, meletakan pulpen dan melipat tangannya diatas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Ada dua kemungkinan, dia mirip atau memang benar-benar dia."

"Apa aku bisa mengembalikan ingatanku?"

"Ingatanmu akan kembali, kemajuanmu begitu pesat, kau hanya butuh terapi dua kali lebih sering dan kau akan dapatkan kembali ingatanmu, tapi jangan memaksa, jangan tanamkan keharusan untuk segera mengingat, itu bisa melukai syarafmu yang lain, natural saja, meski dua kali lebih sering waktu yang akan digunakan hanya berkisaran menit. Kau tidak boleh membuat sebuah keharusan."

…

Sehun memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku ketika yang ditunggunya muncul, pemuda bermata panda yang sedang memutar-mutar tongkat wushunya dengan tangan kanannya. " _Nuna_ " panggil Sehun, mendengar seseorang memanggilannya, pemuda bernama Zitao itu menoleh "Sehun" ia balas menyapa. Setengah berlari, Sehun menghampirinya.

"Baru selesai?" Sehun langsung bertanya dan Zitao mengangguk senang. "Kau tidak latihan?" lalu ia bertanya.

"Hanya akhir pekan" sahut Sehun "Mau minum dulu? Aku traktir?" sekali lagi Zitao mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun sambil berangkulan, Sehun merangkul Zitao. Zitao adalah pemuda yang Sehun temui ketika pemuda itu menghadiri salah satu _event_ mengenai _martial art_ yang diadakan di Seoul.

Saat itu Sehun tidak tahu menahu masalah beladiri atau seni beladiri, namun berkat kakak kelasnya yang merupakan teman dekatnya memaksanya untuk menemani, akhirnya Sehun ikut. Datang pada acara tentang bela diri dan seninya dan disana Sehun bertemu dengan Zitao, ketika dia melakukan penampilannya mewakili akademinya, disaat itulah Sehun terpesona, Zitao sangat karismatik saat itu.

Sehun lalu mendaftar pada akademi beladiri dan mempelajari taekwondo, tidak hanaya itu, ia juga mendaftar akademi wushu, namun wushu dipelajarinya ketika ia mengunjungi pamannya di China, empat kali persatu tahun, dan disana dia mengenal Minseok.

…

Mata Minseok terbuka dan pandangannya disambut oleh keramaian, taman dihari dimana musim semi sedang berlangsung, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan itu sangat indah, banyak orang datang mengunjungi taman termasuk.

"Minseon" Minseok menoleh, merasa dipanggil seseorang, namun ketika ia menoleh, seorang wanita juga menoleh dan saat itu Minseok sadar, neneknya disana bersama seorang bocah kecil, gembul dan itu Minseok " _Eomma_ , _appa_ belikan Sungmin es krim besar dua, satu untukku dan satu untuk _eomma_ " bocah itu berkata dan saat itu Minseok tersenyum getir, _eomma_? Bisik Minseok.

"Kau belikan dia es krim lagi? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sooman-ah, kau mau membuat gigi anakmu lepas diusia muda" Minseon mengomel pada lelaki bernama Sooman yang memegang dua balon besar dan satu kap es krim ukuran besar.

"Anak kita meminta sayang, apa aku harus melarangnya?"

"Kau selalu memanjakannya"

"Dia anakku kan, ada yang salah dengan memanjakan anak sendiri?" Sooman berkata, seraya mengambil Sungmin kecil kepangkuannya, menyuapi anak kecilnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Memang tidak salah, hanya saja Sungmin terlalu sering makan es krim, giginya bisa sakit."

"Sungmin tidak sakit gigi kok, gigi Sungmin kan kuat" sikecil Sungmin menunjukan sederet gigi putihnya yang kecil-kecil dan tampak sehat.

"Awas kalau nanti kau mengeluh sakit, _eomma_ akan membuang semua es krim di rumah kau dengar?"

" _Appa_ akan belikan lagi, _appa_ tidak akan biarkan Sungmin sakit, kalau aku sakit _appa_ akan panggilkan dokter terbaik."

…

Luhan menumpukan wajahnya tepat di hadapan Minseok, mengamati wajah Minseok dengan begitu dekat. Lelaki ini tertidur di ruangannya yang sempit, dimejanya yang banyak sekali tumpukan berkas.

"Kau siapa Minseok?" tanya Luhan lirih, tanpa ingin mengganggu tidur Minseok. Awalnya ia tersenyum sambil mengamati wajah tidur itu, namun ketika sebutir air mengalir dari mata Minseok, Luhan cukup terkagetkan.

Apa Minseok menangis? Tanya Luhan, dan detik berikutnya tubuh Minseok semakin bergetar. Minseok pasti mimpi buruk. Luhan menyentuh punggung Minseok, bermaksud membangunkan namun diurungkan, jika ia membangunkan Minseok apa yang harus ia katakan, berdiri disana tiba-tiba kemudian membangunkannya, pasti akan menimbulkan kecanggungan dan tanda tanya besar.

…

 _Seorang bocah bermata rusa yang mengenakan kemeja corak tentara menepuk paha Minseok, yang tengah terisak sambil duduk sambil memandang lurus, dia membawa sebotol air mineral ketika Minseok menoleh padanya, dia menjulurkan botol ditangannya, dengan senyuman tiga jarinya._

 _Mata itu, senyuman itu, tatapan itu, hidung itu._

Minseok terbangun ketika merasakan dingin disekitar wajahnya, di hadapannya kini berdiri satu botol air mineral, dan ketika ia melihat pada pintu, sekilas terlihat bayangan Luhan yang melintas.

"Luhan" Minseok mengangkat diri dan saat itu sebuah selimut kecil jatuh kelantai, seseorang membentangkannya diatas punggung Minseok ketika dia tidur? Mungkin kah itu Luhan?

"Tidak mungkin" Minseok menggeleng, mengambil botol dihadapannya dan menegugnya sampai hanya tersisa setengah.

…

TBC?

…

Kayaknya _moment_ LuMin-nya dikit banget ya? Setelah _chapter_ ini akan aku usahakan _moment_ nya sebanyak mungkin, dan maaf kalau aku terlalu menistakan Minseok. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau ini terinspirasi dari **The Moon That Embraces The Sun** dan **Dil Hai Tumhaara** (Film India). Tokoh Minseok dari karakter Pangeran Yang Myeong di _The Moon_ dan Shaloo di _Dil Hai._

…

Balasan _Review_

 **jvngri** : Minseok kuat kok, Luhan sedang berusaha mengingat. Dan aku akan semangat, membuat kehidupan mereka bahagia. Hehe. Laki-laki bisa hamil itu Cuma keajaiban dan kalau di dunia FFn mah mungkin-mungkin aja. Kayak cerita ini.

 **asda45613** : Aku nggak tahu apakah muka Minseok itu pantas dinistakan atau tidak, hanya saja, yang ada dipikiran aku kayak gitu. Huhu, maafkan aku yang sudah menistakan Xiukita tercinta. Kuharap aku tidak dibekukan sama para Elsa dan Xiuminstand.

 **XiLunara** : Aku juga gregetan, Luhan sedang berusaha mengingat. Minminnya masih meratapi kesedihannya.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : Luhan akan ingat, Taemin? Nggak tahu weh *Ditabok hehe.

: Terimakasih sudah suka, _okay_ aku semangat kok.

 **Emvy551** : Mari kita menguliti Mister Jamban bersama-sama, hehe.

 **jiraniatriana** : Karena Minseok itu baik hati dan penyayang keluarga, makanya dia gak mau nglakuin itu. Iya, sambil nulis juga kadang aku bercampur emosi, kadang kesel, marah, kadang sampe nangis sendiri. Aku kasian sama Minnie tapi idenya yang muncul gitu, aku harus bagaimana?

(Guest) **minnie** : Umin akan datang, siap-siap membangun keluarga bahagia, dan harus tahan ya nanti banyak tetangga yang bakal berkunjung pengen liat Umin dan pengen nyubitin pipinya yang gembul itu, dan aku akan datang kerumah kamu. Hehe.

(Guest) **dhita krishanxiu** : Aku aminkan do'amu ya. Semoga cerita ini berakhir dengan bahagia.

(Guest) **Hzakeea** : Iya itu orang emang yang paling tega, sama Xiukita. Luhan sedang coba mengingat dan dia sangat ingin ngatannya kembali.

(Guest) **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : Kabur, tolong saya mau dibunuh. Aku jadi takut kamu, padahal aku suka kamu Laras-ah, _saranghae_ , jangan bunuh aku ya. _Buingbuing_.

(Guest) **sinta lang** : Taemin disini ceritanya yang paling sayang sama Minseok, makanya dia nggak tega kalo Minseoknya digituin, dan aku juga mewek pas ngetik bagian itu, TT

(Guest) **KyungXe** : Iya dia sedih banget. TT

 **KKXL99** : Maafkan saya, karena bikin mewek.

Thanks to*

Buat semua yang suka sama _review_ cerita ini. aku nggak tahu harus ngungkapinnya gimana, intinya aku sayang dan cinta kalian semua. Berkat FFn aku jadi punya temen baru yang banyak dan baik kayak kalian semua. _Saranghae_.

.

.

Happy XiuHan Day.


	7. Memory

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

" _Appa_ sayang Sungmin?"

Lee Sooman menghembuskan nafasnya berlebihan, mengambil sendok es krim dan menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya. " _Ani_ , _appa_ sayang _eomma_ "

Sungmin kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Marah pada sang ayah lalu mengambil sendok yang tadi dipegangnya, menjauhkan kap es krim kemudian berkata. "Sungmin juga tidak sayang _appa_. Jangan ambil es krimku. Ini punyaku" kata anak kecil itu lucu, membuat Minseon dan Sooman terkekah, secara bersamaan mereka memeluk putera mereka, membuat Sungmin yang bertubuh lumayan gemuk itu terbungkus kedua orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja _appa_ sayang Sungmin, di dunia ini Sungmin dan _eomma_ yang paling _appa_ sayangi." Di dalam pelukan Sungmin nyengir lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi timunya. "Sungmin juga sayang _appa_ , Sungmin akan jadi _appa_ suatu saat nanti seperti _appa_ " tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuh besar ayahnya. Yang lebih tua tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"Jadilah _appa_ yang lebih hebat dariku, agar anakmu lebih bangga padamu dan aku, jadikan aku bangga padamu karena menjadi ayah yang hebat. Aku akan menunggu waktu ketika aku menjadi kakek."

Minseok yang berdiri sambil memandang keluarga kecil yang tengah piknik di taman itu seketika menumpahkan air matanya. Yang sekarang di depan matanya adalah keluarga kecil Lee. Dimana pasangan Lee masih muda dan ayahnya masih seorang bayi.

Ketika tengah menangis dan memandangi keluarga tersebut, seorang bocah seumuran ayahnya menepuki pahanya, Minseok tertegun sejenak, anak ini? Apa anak ini melihatnya? Apa seseorang memasuki mimpinya? Siapa anak ini dan bisa melihatnya? Disaat otaknya sedang dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan, matanya teralihkan pada tangan si bocah, dia mengulurkan satu botol air mineral.

Lalu tersenyum lebar. Minseok terpaku pada senyuman itu, itu tidak asing. Wajah itu, mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu dan senyuman itu.

"Luhan"

…

Malam sudah datang ketika Luhan sampai di kantornya. Ini sudah jam pulang, namun bukannya kembali kerumah ayah atau apartemennya, Luhan malah memilih kembali kekantor. Ada dorongan kuat untuk kembali kegedung itu. Alasannya tidak jelas namun yang jelas dia ingin melihat Minseok.

Memastikan si wajah bayi berpipi bulat seperti baozi itu sudah pulang atau belum. Ia pernah menemukan Minseok masih ada dikantor dan berkutat dengan komputernya ketika jam pulang sudah lewat, berakhir dengan Luhan bertengkar dengannya dan sekarang tangannya dibebat penuh.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Luhan sejujurnya menyesal, dia sudah berbohong dan belum meminta maaf, namun disisi lain Luhan merasa sedikit senang dia jadi mengalami ingatan hebat yang membuatnya pingsan dan dia berakhir menemui Henry, jika bukan karena itu Luhan mungkin hanya akan meminum obat saja dan menunda waktu terapi.

Ketika melewati pintu utama, matanya tertuju pada tempat penjual minuman. Dia tidak haus, namun kakinya melangkah begitu saja dan tangannya merogoh saku, mencari apakah ada uang recehan dikantongnya atau tidak. Dan dia menemukan, koin receh yang sudah lusuh, banyak kain jahitan dan bekas kertas kena cuci.

"Aku lupa menyimpan ini di kantongku" Luhan mengedikan bahu, dengan acuh lalu memasukannya pada lubang, matanya mencari-cari minuman manakah yang mungkin bisa ia beli dan rupanya hanya satu botol air mineral yang bisa ia terima dengan uang recehnya.

"Aku tidak haus, aku hanya menyumbang uang recehku padamu kotak minum" Luhan menepuk dua kali kotak boks dihadapannya setelah berkata. Untung kantor sudah lumayan sepi, kalau ramai mungkin Luhan sudah dikatai gila, berbicara dengan kotak penjual minuman.

Melambungkn minuman yang tidak diinginkannya tapi dibelinya, Luhan berlari kecil, menuju _lift_ dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, dia sudah berada di ruangan Minseok.

Benarkan dugaannya. Minseok belum pulang dan masih dalam posisi yang sama ketika Luhan pergi.

Luhan meletakan botolnya dihadapan Minseok, kemudian Luhan berjongkok, menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan yang terlipat. "Kau siapa Minseok" tanya Luhan lirih, tanpa ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Mengusap pelan pipinya dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu bertahan sejenak, karena detik berikutnya tangannya tertimpa air, Luhan yakin itu berasal dari mata Minseok.

Apa Minseok mimpi buruk adalah pertanyaan pertama Luhan, atau dia mengganggu tidur pria itu adalah yang kedua. Isakan semakin terdengar, sampai Minseok melenguh-lenguh tidak jelas, dan Luhan berspekulasi, Minseok pasti mimpi buruk, tangannya tergugah untuk menepuk punggung Minseok, membangunkan pria itu dari mimpi yang mungkin mengganggu dan dan membuatnya menangis, namun satu hal terpikir bersamaan dengan itu.

Jika dia membangunkan Minseok, kemudian dia bangun dan mendapatinya disana, apa yang akan ia katakan? Kecanggungan dan pertanyaan pasti akan timbul. Luhan mengurungkan karena hal itu, dia tidak mau berada dalam situasi yang canggung dengan Minseok, maka ia melepaskan sesuatu dilehernya, selimut kecil yang Luhan jadikan syal kemudian ia bentangkan di atas punggung Minseok.

"Jangan menangis, itu hanya mimpi."

Chu.

Mata Luhan mengerjap, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, dengan cepat dia menarik diri, menyembunyikan bibirnya dengan posisi masih membungkuk. Matanya beralih pada kening Minseok. _Astaga apa yang kulakukan_ , batin Luhan bertanya. Sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba tubuh di depannya menunjukan pergerakan, Luhan mengangkat badannya bergerak gelisah. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu.

 _Aku harus pergi._

…

Hawa disekitar wajahnya tiba-tiba dingin, Minseok menggigil tiba-tiba, dengan malas dan mata setengah terbuka, Minseok mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat bayangan Luhan sekilas, sedang berjalan menuju keluar dengan tergesa.

"Luhan?" bisiknya, tapi segera menggeleng. Tidak mungkin, ia melirik jam dan ini sudah jam pulang lewat. Tidak mungkin lelaki itu ada disekitar sini dijam segini. Mengabaikan bayangan Luhan, Minseok mengangkat tubuhnya, sesuatu jatuh dari punggung dan itu selimut kecil, seseorang membentangkannya. Siapa? Belum sempat meredakan kebingungan akan selimut tersebut, mata Minseok kini jatuh pada botol minuman dihadapannya, "Luhan" ia berkata lagi. Teringat mimpinya, bocah kecil yang memberinya minum yang menurutnya mirip lelaki itu.

"Tidak mungkin Luhan, ini pasti _staff_ dari _pantry_ " katanya acuh lalu mengambil botol tersebut, membuka dan meminumnya.

…

LuMin – XiuHan

Yaoi – Mpreg

…

Minseok menghirup udara pagi sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi paru-paru lalu meregangkan ototnya. Udara pagi ibukota negeri tirai bambu ini sungguh segar, sudah lama ia tidak melakukan olahraga pagi, terakhir ia melakukannya, ketika dia harus menjadi pembicara disalah satu _event_ untuk SM di Taipei, saat itu dia olahraga untuk menurunkan berat badannya karena dia akan tampil dan diliput sebagai dokumentasi, dan itu sudah lama sekali, sekarang Minseok olahraga bukan untuk menurunkan berat badannya, namun dia merasa kalau dia butuh olahraga, ketika bermain sepak bola kemarin, otot-ototnya terasa kaku dan itu karena dia sudah jarang melakukan olahraga.

Maka dari itu sekarang ia bangun pagi-pagi dan berlari mengelilingi kota, sambil menyegarkan pikiran juga mengeluarkan keringat dalam tubuhnya. Ia meregangkan lagi otot-ototnya, lalu memandang pada danau dibawah jembatan, indah sekali, hamparan airnya terlihat begitu bersih, bening dan berkilau. Ketika sedang asik memandang kebawah tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, terasa seseorang menarik lengannya, tubuhnya berputar cepat akibat tarikan tersebut, karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, dia terjatuh.

…

Luhan butuh penyegaran, Sehun brisik, sejak dini hari dia sudah terbangun, meributkan ia dan ayahnya, membangunkan semua orang, bibi pembantu rumah tangga, tukang kebun sampai hampir menelpon supir ayah Luhan hanya untuk mencari sragam wushu-nya.

Hari ini Sehun akan kembali berlatih, masuk kembali pada akademi bela diri yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini diikutinya, yang diikuti ketika dia hanya berada di China, ketika di Korea, ia belajar taekwondo.

Sangat menyebalkan bagi Luhan yang hobi bermalas-malasan dihari libur. Ia berniat tidak akan keluar kamar hari ini, ingin meditasi dan merilekskan syaraf otaknya, supaya ketika dia memulai terapi dia sudah dalam keadaan maksimal dan ia semakin cepat mendapat ingatannya.

Namun semua rencananya gagal total hanya karena simenyebalkan Sehun, dengan suara sumbangnya dia menghebohkan kediaman ayahnya pagi buta hanya untuk mencari sragam yang bahkan akan dipakai jam sepuluh nanti. Ini adalah berkat didikan keluarganya yang selalu memanjakannya.

Seharusnya Luhan kemarin pulang keapartemennya saja, sehingga rencananya berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan. Dia mengerang, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kesal. Ia tidak punya niat olahraga pagi atau melakukan _jogging_ maka dari itu, Luhan bahkan mengenakan celana jeans kaos tanpa lengan dan _coat_ coklat tebal.

Sedang sibuk menggerutu, matanya menangkap sosok manusia, Mingseok, batinya. Dia sedang menungging di pembatas jalan, matanya melebar. Mingseok akan bunuh diri. Dan pemikiran itu yang terlintas dibenaknya pertama kali.

Dengan langkah lebar ia berlari menghampiri Minseok lalu menarik lengannya, tubuh yang gembul tersebut ternyata ringan, sangat ringan bagi orang yang memiliki perawakan bantet seperti Minseok dan karena dia terlalu keras menariknya, tubuh itu berputar sebelum akhirnya jatuh menimpa Luhan.

…

Dug dug dug.

Itu bunyi detak jantung Luhan yang terdengar keras, seperti akan menjebol tulang didadanya. Wajah itu, hidungnya, bibirnya, pipinya dan rambut lepeknya. Terlihat begitu cantik, dengan keringat sebesar biji jagungnya itu juga membuatnya terlihat seksi, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka rasanya Luhan ingin mengambilnya, menyecapnya dengan bibirnya sendiri dan. Argh, sialan pemikiran apa ini Luhan? Apa kau sudah gila.

Luhan mengutuk pikirannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gila, demi tuhan dia seorang lelaki. Apa salahnya dengan laki-laki? Luhan vesri kecil, bertanduk dan mengenakan pakaian merah dan hitam, membawa garpu besar dengan api menyala disekujur tubuhnya muncul, duduk didaun telinga kiri, membisik padanya dengan semburan sedikit panas disana.

 _Benar juga apa salahnya kalau dia laki-laki._ Luhan membatin lagi. Tapi kemudian Luhan versi kecil, mengenakan jubah putih membawa sebuah kitab dengan sayap mengepak ikut membisik. Kau lelaki normal Luhan, dia laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak boleh merasakan perasaan semacam itu terhadap lelaki lain.

Dia canitk Luhan, lebih dari perempuan. Malaikat bertanduk

Tapi dia laki-laki Luhan. Malaikat bersayap.

Dengarkan aku Luhan, bukankah bibirnya sangat seksi? Pasti manis rasanya Luhan, coba cecap sedikit. Malaikat bertanduk.

Jangan Luhan, ciuman pertamamu harus dengan isterimu kelak, jangan ikuti hawa nafsu. Malaikat bersayap.

"Diam!"

…

Minseok rasa Luhan gila, lelaki yang kini terbaring dibawahnya sambil memeluk dirinya sangat erat, entah hal bodoh apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sampai mereka berakhir dalam posisi demikian. "Luhan lepaskan aku" Minseok membisik, tidak mau mengundang perhatian, meski dia sadari kalau dengan posisi demikian mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Luhan" lelaki itu tidak bergeming, semakin menatap intens padanya, Minseok merinding jujur saja. "Kita mengundang perhatian, menjadi pusat perhatian, lepaskan aku bodoh" Luhan tidak bergeming, namun dirasakan oleh Minseok kalau kepala itu semakin mendekat. "Luhan apa yang kau lakukan-

"Diam!" Minseok tertegun, sialan, kenapa dia membentak Minseok.

Chu.

Mata Minseok membola, ketika bibir Luhan mengecup sedikit bibirnya, lalu tanpa bisa ditahan tangan Minseok melayang, memukul wajah Luhan lalu pekikan disekitar terdengar.

Mata Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap sambil merasakan nyeri diwajah, ketika tangannya terlepas dari tubuhnya disaat itulah Minseok melepaskan diri. "Dasar gila" seru Minseok tepat diwajah. Sepertinya Luhan belum sadar dengan apa yang dilakukanya meski pukulan sudah mendarat diwajahnya dan Minseok yakin kalau setelah ini wajah dengan kulit putih itu akan membiru. Baru setelah Minseok menendang tulang keringnya Luhan memekik, "Ya"

Matanya menatap tajam pada Luhan sengit dan penuh kemarahan. "Kenapa kau menendangku, sudah untung aku menolongmu, kalau tidak kau sudah mati" Minseok memundurkan kepalanya, mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Luhan, sudah mati?

"Kau mau melompat kesanakan? Mau bunuh diri hah?" wah Luhan membuat Minseok naik pitam, bunuh diri? Atas dasar apa lelaki ini menuduhnya mau bunuh diri, dia pikir Minseok ini anak kemarin sore yang sedang patah hati. "Dasar gila" desis Minseok lalu pergi, namun ketika dia baru satu langkah meninggalkan Luhan tangannya itu dicekal. "Apa kau bilang? Gila? _Hey_ , tidak mau berterima kasih padaku? Aku sudah menolongmu, dan kau harus minta maaf, kau sudah menendang kakiku."

Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan perasaannya yang memburu dan mengendalikan rasa yang aneh ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan Luhan, pipinya memanas ketika dia melihat bibir Luhan. "Kenapa diam? Ah, atau kau marah ya karena tadi kau mencoba bunuh diri lalu aku gagalkan?" Luhan melipat tangan didada, astaga mereka semakin menjadi pusat perhatian, Luhan berkata dengan begitu gamblang membuat Minseok semakin malu.

"Dasar gila, kau ini laki-laki atau bukan hah, kau menarik pria tulen yang sedang mengamati keadaan air lalu kau menciumnya tanpa permisi, _hey_ cantik jika kau sedang frustasi ditinggal pacarmu kau salah orang menarikku, aku sudah punya isteri dan anak, meskipun kau secantik Marlin Monroe tapi maaf isteri ku tetap yang terbaik." Minseok dengan puas mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah pias Luhan, matanya membola sempurna, rahangnya jatuh dengan tidak elegan, jangan lupakan asap yang keluar dari semua lubang diwajah lelaki itu, Luhan sudah membuatnya malu dengan menciumnya ditempat umum, maka dia juga harus malu. Tidak ada lelaki yang mau dianggap cantik dan Luhan sepertinya juga demikian.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menyebutku apa?"

Luhan maju selangkah, membuat pria dihadapannya otomatis mundur, dia baru menyebutnya apa? Cantik, sialan sigendut ini. " _Hey_ marmut, kutanya ya wanita mana yang mau menikah denganmu, astaga, tidak ada wanita yang mau menikah dengan lelaki bantet"

"Setidaknya aku benar-benar laki-laki, wajahku sangat tampan seperti _member_ EXO, tidak cantik seperti artis wanita, _hey_ kurasa kau sangat cocok menjadi anggota _girl group_ "

"Kau cari mati ya? Dasar gendut, marmut pantat besar. Baozi haha."

"Kau mengejek aku ya? Dasar rusa cantik, kau ini laki-laki apa bukan, kenapa kau cantik seperti perempuan."

"Kau cari mati ya."

"Luhan cantik Luhan cantik wlee wlee."

"Dasar gendut, marmut pantat besar. Baozi."

Luhan dan Minseok menggenggam tangan masing-masing, saling menarik mencegah mereka jatuh terjungkang kebelakang, disaat yang sama ketika itu ingatan masalalu yang seperti dilengkapi, seperti seakan bukan lagi potongan dan ada bagian yang hilang, baik Minseok maupun Luhan lalu menatap satu sama lain, samar-samar bayangan seseorang muncul didepan mata. Keduanya mengerjap bersamaan, masih menatap satu sama lain. "Kau" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Gege, jangan brisik, kalian berteriak-teriak mengganggu orang lain. Tempat ini bukan milik kalian" seorang bocah perempuan mengintrupsi memarahi Luhan dan Minseok yang sedang adu pandang dan terdiam. Tapi setelah mendengar perkataan anak itu mereka lalu menatap sekitar, banyak yang berbisik-bisik, menatap tidak suka dan ada juga yang terkekah-kekah geli melihat mereka.

" _Jangan brisik, kalian sangat suka berteriak kalau sudah bersama, kalian pikir tempat ini milik kalian, serasa dunia milik berdua begitu?" dua bocah itu menatap gadis kecil lain yang baru saja memarahi mereka._

 _Lalu pandangan mereka mengedar keseluruh tempat, rupanya mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, berbagai tatapan terarah pada mereka, rasanya seperti diintimidasi secara berjamaah._

Luhan dan Minseok lalu mengerjap lagi, apa itu? Hati masing-masing bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah maafkan kami, dia sedang menyebalkan dan ah, sebenarnya dia selalu menyebalkan" Luhan menoleh kesamping, mengamati Minseok dengan pikirannya yang bercabang dan melayang, seperti menganang pada masalalu. Ingatan itu muncul kembali secara perlahan.

 _Bocah gembul yang tadi berdebat dengan Luhan membungkuk pada gadis kecil yang baru memarahi mereka. "Ah maafkan kami, kau tahukan kalau Luhan menyebalkan."_

"Mingssok"

Minseok menoleh dengan perlahan.

" _Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Mingssok? Namaku Minseok"_

"Ke-kenapa k-ka-kau s-selalu memanggilku Mi-Ming-Mingssok? Namaku Minseok" kata Minseok tergagap, ada apa ini? Tanya hati Minseok yang merasa aneh terhadap diri sendiri. Lidahnya kelu untuk bertanya tapi dia tetap mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Luhan masih terdiam, tidak membalas pertanyaan Minseok namun tatapanya begitu tajam, seperti menusuk hingga relung hati sampai genggaman tangan mereka melemah, pandangannya berkabut, Luhan dan Minseok sama-sama meneteskan air mata tanpa alasan.

Dada sebelah kiri masing-masing terasa sakit, Luhan mundur secara definisif, langkah demi langkah dia semakin jauh sampai kemudian dia berbalik, secepat yang dia bisa dia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terpaku disana dengan air mata semakin deras jatuhnya.

 _Lu-ge_

"Luhan"

…

Ada sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan ketika dia melihat Luhan pergi menjauhinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan takut seakan Minseok bisa menghancurkannya dengan matanya. Disini, disudut hatinya yang paling dalam seperti semua kesakitan membuncah seperti lahar, membakar semua rongga dalam dadanya.

 _Dari sekian banyak orang yang meninggalkan aku, tidak akan masalah jika mereka pergi, tapi bisakah kau tidak?_

 _Maksudmu?_

 _Kau jangan pergi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku._

 _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kita akan bersama selamanya._

 _Selamanya?_

 _Selamanya._

" _Ige mwoya_?" Minseok mengeluh sakit, dadanya benar-benar nyeri luar biasa. Apa ini? Kesakitan apa? Ingatan apa? Dan siapa yang berjanji padanya.

" _Laoshi_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok saat ini sedang berada di akademi beladiri, dia sedang mengajar. Seperti akhir pekan biasanya, pekerjaannya adalah guru beladiri, taekwondo, kendo, wuhsu dan anggar. Dari empat olahraga beladiri, dia mengajar per-empat jam dalam satu beladiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Zitao." Akunya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, kau berkeringat banyak, atau ini air mata. _Laoshi_ aku panggilkan tim kesehatan ya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Zitao, aku akan kembali ke tempat latihan"

"Tapi-

Tidak mpedulikan kecemasan Zitao – salah satu murid berbakat di akademi yang mengkhawatirkannya, dia melenggang pergi, menghapus air matanya yang masih saja mengalir deras, Minseok tidak tahu kenapa. Dia hanya merasa sakit tapi tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa sakit itu kenapa, rasanya seperti berkalilipat dari kesakitan biasanya.

Seperti inikah cerita hidup yang tertulis dalam buku kehidupan Lee Minseok? Menyedihkan sekali.

…

"Baba _pernah menjadi seorang seorang kepala pelatihan militer di Korea, itu ketika kau masih kecil" Hangeng menatap Luhan yang sedang mendengarkan dengan serius. "Kau, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang Korea?" Hangeng bertanya, bukannya dia enggan bercerita, hanya saja Luhan pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau mendengar semua hal yang menyangkut Negara itu._

 _Negara yang membuatnya mengalami kecelakaan dan trauma, bahkan saat sudah kembali ke China, Luhan sempat mogok sekolah, entah kenapa tapi Luhan selalu berkata untuk seseorang pergi, Hangeng membawa kedokter dan mereka menyimpulkan kalau Luhan trauma dan mengalami gangguan kepercayaan diri, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Luhan kembali seperti semula, maka dari itu ketika dia tiba-tiba bertanya tentang masa kecil terlebih apakah dia pernah tinggal di Korea, Hanggeng bingung sedikit takut._

" _Aku perlahan bisa melihat seseorang, aku hanya ingin memastikan."_

" _Itu sudah lama sekali, kau ingat kenapa kau pernah_ homeschooling _?" sebentar lelaki itu mengingat, kemudian dia mengangguk, dia pernah_ home schooling _dan menjalani sekolah dirumah sekitar tiga tahun kalau tidak salah sebelum akhirnya memasuki sekolah umum._

" _Ketika_ baba _menjadi pelatih militer di Korea, kau ikut bersama_ baba _, kita tinggal disana selama dua tahun dan sekolah. Sekolahmu adalah sekolah khusus anak laki-laki dan sekolahan itu memiliki asrama._ Baba _tidak tahu bagaimana sekolahmu karena kau tidak banyak bercerita, menurut para guru tidak ada yang janggal atau aneh terjadi sampai kau mengalami kecelakaan, kau dan seorang bocah terjatuh dari lantai dua, menurut saksi mata kalian bertengkar, anak itu mendorongmu namun kau menarik tangannya sehingga dia ikut terjatuh."_

Jadi dia pernah tinggal di Korea? Sekolah disana dan disana juga dia kehilangan memorinya, jika dari yang dia dengar dari ayahnya, Luhan terjatuh bersama seorang anak, anak itu tentu laki-laki karena Luhan sekolah disekolahan khusus laki-laki, sistem sekolah Korea memang begitu, meskipun ada yang umum namun pembagian perempuan dan laki-laki juga ada.

Kalian bertengkar, maksudnya Luhan dan anak itu? Tapi menurut bayangan yang sering muncul dalam kepalanya, Luhan dan anak itu tampak akrab, itu seperti kenangan manis, mungkinkah salah satu dari mereka membuat kesalahan saat sebelum kecelakaan?

Tapi anak dalam bayangannya adalah anak laki-laki yang bahkan menangis ketika dikirimi paket natal dari seseorang, anak itu lemah dan mudah menangis, untuk melakukan hal kriminal dengan mendorong temannya dari lantai dua sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Ketukan dari luar pintu membuat lamunan Luhan pecah, dia menoleh lalu menurunkan kaca mobil, Cho Youngho. "Youngho?"

"Luhan-ssi"

"Anda berada disini? Menjemput seseorang?" Youngho bertanya. Saat ini Luhan berada diakademi, akademi tempat Sehun berlatih wushu, awalnya dia berniat menemui Henry untuk berkonsultasi tapi ayahnya mengatakan kalau sebaiknya minggu depan saja, supaya sang ayah bisa ikut dan memberikan sedikit keterangan, keterangan ayahnya memang sangat dibutuhkan karena Luhan tidak mengingat. Merasa mungkin itu lebih baik makanya dia mengiyakan, dan memilih menjemput Sehun seperti perintah ayahnya, sesuatu yang seharusnya orangtua itu tahu, kalau Luhan malas berurusan dengan Sehun.

Anak itu menyebalkan, menyebalkan dunia akhirat, selepas latihan biasanya dia akan merengek minta ini itu dan menghabiskan banyak pengeluaran, tapi kalau tidak dituruti dia akan marah, mogok bicara dan mogok makan, bocah sekali. Dia sih tidak peduli, tapi ayahnya? Jangan ditanya, kasih sayang Hanggeng pada Sehun sungguh luar biasa, kadang membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, yang anak lelaki itu sebenarnya Luhan atau Sehun? Huh.

"Ya, menjemput" sahutnya malas, malas menyebut nama Sehun sehingga dia hanya menyahut sekenanya.

"Menjemput?" dan sialnya Youngho sangat kepo. "Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kau belajar atau?" maka dia memutuskan mengalihkan, bertanya balik. "Aku menjemput temanku"

Luhan mengangguk paham, kalau dilihat Youngho sudah memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus, dia pasti olahraga secara teratur, tidak seperti Sehun yang krempeng, yang olahraga seminggu hanya dua kali, diakhir pekan dan itu tidak dilakukan dengan benar, hah. Sehun ini nantinya mau jadi apa ya.

 _Aku bisa menjadi model, aku tampan dan tinggi_. Sehun tidak punya masa depan. Itu yang akan Luhan katakan jika Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya demikian.

"Mau minum kopi? Katanya ada kafetaria didalam, sambil menunggu aku ingin mengobrol sesuatu."

Luhan menimbang sebentar, tidak berapa lama dia mengangguk. Mungkin ada baiknya dia minum kopi, menyegarkan pikiran dan mengalihkan sebentar pikirannya pada sesuatu yang mungkin ada baiknya dilupakan atau tidak seharusnya dilupakan.

"Boleh saja."

…

" _Hyung_ tidak sehat ya?" Sehun berjalan menyamai langkah Minseok, mereka keluar bersama, jam mengajar Minseok sudah selesai begitupun jam latihan Sehun. Mereka bertemu dikelas terakhir karena jam ajar terakhir Minseok adalah wushu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Minseok memaksakan senyumnya, dia tidak bohong, tubuhnya memang baik, ia hanya merasa ada masalah dengan hatinya, bukan sakit hati semacam ditinggal kekasih atau sejenisnya, ini lebih mendalam, sakitnya teramat namun tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa atau apa penyebabnya.

Sejak Luhan meninggalkannya tadi pagi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sejak saat itu rasa sakitnya datang, dan Minseok jelas menolak itu adalah alasannya, demi tuhan apa yang membuatnya berprasangka demikian, ditinggalkan dengan tatapan sulit diartikan sudah biasa terjadi padanya lagipula.

"Tapi kau seperti tidak bertenaga, matamu sembab dan wajahmu merah." Reflek, Minseok menyentuh pipinya, sedikit terasa panas.

"Sehun" baru Minseok akan menjawab, terdengar suara memanggil Sehun, dari koridor yang akan membawa orang menuju kafetaria, dua orang beda tinggi berdiri, Luhan dan Youngho.

Mata Minseok menatap bergantian, perasaannya saja atau mereka berdua memang menatapnya, hanya menatapnya padahal tadi mereka memanggil Sehun. "Luhan _hyung_ , Johnny" Minseok menoleh pada Sehun, Sehun mengenal Youngho? Johnny adalah sapaan akrab bagi Youngho karena anak itu selama ini menetap di luar negeri, sementara jika ia menggunakan nama Korea-nya itu jika dia dalam sebuah acara formal.

"Kalian datang? Bersama? Saling mengenal? Bagaimana caranya?" Sehun bertanya secara beruntun, sambil jarinya menunjuk dua lelaki yang kini berada dihadapan mereka.

"Bukankah kau Kim Xiumin? _Staff_ SM Group" Minseok mencoba berfikir positif, nada suara dalam pertanyaan Youngho terdengar mencemooh. " _Ya_! Kau mengabaikan aku" protes Sehun namun tidak digubris oleh Youngho.

"Iya, itu aku, selamat sore." Minseok menyahut sopan. Dalam pikirannya dia harus segera pergi. Berada diantara Luhan dan Youngho tidak akan baik, Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam, Youngho menatapnya merendahkan, jelas dia tidak bisa berada diantara mereka.

"Kau" Baru Minseok akan pergi, Youngho berkata lagi, mengamati Minseok dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "Mengajar disini?"

"Iya, saya guru disini"

"Ada apa dengan situasi ini, berhenti berbicara dengan nada menakutkan seperti itu, apa para pekerja kantoran sekaku ini kalau bertemu teman diluar? Membosankan sekali" Sehun berdecak, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dia merasa, dalam nada bicara Youngho ada nada ingin menjatuhkan, sungguh seperti bukan anak itu saja.

"Sehun"

" _Nuna_ "

Dan perhatiannya terpecah, oleh panggilan bernada ceria oleh seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan, sepertinya baru selesai. " _Nuna?_ " ah sialan. Sehun melirik Yongho dan Luhan yang menyeru bersama, kening mereka berkertu saat ini.

"Kau sudah selesai, ah ini teman-temanmu? Halo aku Zitao" Zitao membungkukan badanya, mencoba gaya Korea yang selalu Sehun lakukan jika bertemu dengan Minseok.

"Kau laki-laki kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan keningnya yang masih berkerut. Dan Sehun harap-harap cemas dengan reaksi Zitao, apa yang akan Luhan lakukan, dari tadi diam, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku terlihat seperti perempuan?"

"Lalu kenapa Sehun memanggilmu _nuna_?"

" _Nuna_? Ah, Sehun bilang itu artinya kakak, aku satu tahun lebih tua darinya."

Rahang Luhan dan Youngho jatuh seketika, sementara Minseok hanya terkekah. Dia sudah tahu masalahnya, awalnya dia juga bereaksi seperti Luhan dan Youngho namun mendengar cerita Sehun, dia hanya mengiyakan, dan tidak banyak protes. Minseok tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Memang-

" _Hyung_ " seru Sehun untuk menghentikan perkataan Luhan tapi sayangnya Yongho malah melanjutkan. "Tapi _nuna_ itu artinya kakak perempuan"

Sehun mendelik pada Youngho, perlahan dia berbalik arah, menatap lagi pada Zitao yang wajahnya sudah memerah. "Sehun menghinaku ya? Kau jahat sekali."

"Bukan begitu, _nu_ -ah Zitao" terlambat, sipanda sudah pergi, berlari meninggalkan keempat orang itu.

"Kau tidak menyukainya kan Hun?"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun membalikan badan, menatap Luhan dan Yongho dengan kesal, sialan dua orang ini, Luhan malah sekarang tampak santai-santai saja dan menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Dengan kau memanggilnya _nuna_ , kau tidak bermaksud menganggapnya perempuan karena kau menyukainya kan?"

Sehun mengerjap, menyukai Zitao? Mereka laki-laki. Sehun memang menyukai Zitao, tapi makna sukanya dan alasan dia memanggil Zitao dengan sebutan _nuna_ , apakah rasa suka yang sama seperti yang dimaksud Youngho?

"Kau tidak bermaksud menjadi _gay_ dan mencemarkan nama baik keluargamu kan"

Entah kenapa perkataan itu terasa seperti diarahkan padanya, Minseok menoleh perlahan pada Youngho yang sedang menatap Sehun penuh introgasi. "Hubungan sejenis itu menjijikan Hun, bisa membuatmu menjadi pengemis cinta apalagi kalau kau punya anak"

Senyum diwajah Minseok luruh, nada sinis, mencemooh, jijik dan sejenisnya tertuang dalam perkataan Youngho, kenapa terasa seperti seakan Youngho memang menunjukan kalimat itu untuknya.

"Bodoh, laki-laki mana bisa hamil."

"Mungkin saja, iyakan Xiumin-ssi" kepala Youngho berputar dan tatapannya jatuh pada manik mata Minseok.

Ia mengerjap ketika namanya dipanggil, ada sringai dimata Youngho yang ia lihat. Sinar mata itu persisi sekali milik kakek Cho, ayahnya Kyuhyun. Darah mendesir diperutnya, mendadak dia kelu. Menjijikan? Anak dari pasangan sejenis adalah menjijikan?

"Ya, anak dari pasangan sejenis itu menjijikan"

…

TBC

…

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin, Takkoballahumina wa mingkum, Minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf sekali _update_ nya sangat lama. Aku mengalami _block_ dibeberapa bagian dan hampir semua fanfic. Untungnya sekarang udah sembuh.

 **Thanks to***

Buat semua yang masih nunggu, yang udah _review_ , _follow_ dan _favorite_. Tapi maaf ya aku nggak bisa bales _review_. Tapi aku baca kok tenang aja. Dan buat yang PM, ini sudah aku _update_.


	8. Kenapa?

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian setelah Minseok dilahirkan dan tumbuh. Ditahun kelima saat itu Minseok kecil berjalan seorang diri dikoridor salah satu rumah sakit bergengsi di ibukota, dia baru dari kafetaria rumah sakit ingin membeli minuman dingin dan diberikan kepada Taemin, adiknya menangis keras sedari tadi karena ibunya sedang ada diruang oprasi, hari ini bibi Joohyun akan melahirkan, anak kedua sekaligus adik Taemin. Semua orang panik. Kekenya sibuk menenangkan Taemin karena Jinki sedang menemani isterinya, lelaki itu kewalahan karena Taemin terus memanggil-manggil ibunya.

Minseok kecil ingat, ketika Taemin menangis dan memanggil ibunya sewaktu enggan sekolah, bibi Joohyun memberikannya minuman dingin yang manis, karena itu dia berinisiatif membelikannya, untungnya kafetaria dekat dengan ruang oprasi, maka tanpa repot-repot dia pergi sendiri, dan untungnya dia juga membawa uang, sebenarnya itu bukan uang, tapi plastik yang berharga.

Sambil berjalan Minseok kecil sambil bersenandung, menyanyikan sekaligus menghafalkan lagu yang tadi pagi diajarkan guru diTKnya, sedang asik dengan dunianya, tanpa sengaja tubuh Minseok kecil yang gendut menabrak kaki seseorang, seorang lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran kakeknya, semua yang dibawa Minseok jatuh, menggelinding dan pecah, Minseok memandangi minuman dingin yang manis itu dengan tatapan kaget bercampur sedih. "Itu untuk Taemin" gumamnya.

"Oh astaga" silelaki itu terlonjak, dengan cepat ia berjongkok memunguti dua minuman lain yang masih utuh, "Ini milikmu nak, kau tidak apa"

Dia menyerahkannya pada Minseok, sikecil tersenyum senang, ah rupanya masih ada yang terselamatkan, dia bisa menenangkan Taemin dan membagi yang satunya dengan Luna, ia bisa membeli lagi nanti.

Tapi ketika Minseok siap menerima, lelaki itu malah kembali menjatuhkan. Senyum Minseok lepas kemudian. " _Ahjussi_ " lirih Minseok bingung, kenapa lelaki itu kemudian menjatuhkan lagi padahal tadi dia terburu mengambilkan untuknya.

"Minseok Lee?"

" _Ne_ "

Minseok tertegun ketika lelaki itu mengetahui namanya, dari mana dia tahu?

"Apa kau cucu Lee Sooman?" oh, jadi dia mengenal kakeknya, dia teman kakeknya, senyum Minseok mengembang lagi, dengan bangga dia menjawab. " _Ne_ , dia _harabeoji_ ku" menyatakan kalau dia adalah cucu Lee Sooman dan dia bahagia dengan kenyataan tersebut, tapi sungguh tanpa di duga, kebencian yang tersirat dari mata itu tampak jelas kemudian, mata silelaki menyala marah, minuman dingin milik Minseok yang tinggal satu dibanting keras, menimbulkan pekikan dari orang yang melihat, Minseok kecil membringsut takut dia siap menangis.

"Jadi kau anak itu? Anak menjijikan yang menyusahkan keluargaku?"

" _Ahjussi_ "

"Tidak, jangan panggil aku dan jangan bicara denganku. Aku jijik dengan suaramu, kau sama saja dengan keluargamu yang lain, menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang, pergi sana sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu"

Tentu saja, bagi seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa kemudian dikatai sebegitu kejamnya, Minseok hanya bisa menangis, dia menangis keras tapi tidak tahu harus memanggil siapa. Kakeknya melarangnya menangis, katanya dia laki-laki dan tidak boleh menjadi cengeng, pamannya? Pamannya sedang bersama bibinya, pada akhirnya Minseok kecil menangis tanpa tahu harus meminta pertolongan, sampai seorang wanita menarik silelaki menjauh dari Minseok karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

…

LuMin – XiuHan

Yaoi – Mpreg

…

Minseok menghela nafas panjang, pertanyaan Youngho mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu. Menjijikan?

"Ya, anak dari pasangan sejenis itu menjijikan" sahutnya pada akhirnya. Sejak kecil Minseok memang sudah terdoktrin demikian, kekeknya memang tidak mengatakan sekejam kakek Cho, namun sikap dan tindakannya mengatakan hal yang sama, Minseok sendiri terkadang merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, dia membuat cinta ayah dan ibunya dipandang sebelah mata, dihina dan membuat ibunya kehilangan cinta keluarganya, dia adalah pembawa sial, sedikit kebahagiannya adalah, ayahnya memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna, rasa syukurnya tidak pernah lupa ia ucapkan untuk itu.

" _Hey_ , itu tidak mungkin _hyung_. Lelaki-

"Kau berkata demikan? Kau tidak menerima cinta sejenis seharusnya jangan menghakimi. Kau terdengar seperti seorang rasis" ketika Sehun akan berbicara, Luhan menyela. Matanya menyipit ketika menatap Minseok, terlihat tidak terima dengan perkataan lelaki terpendek diantara mereka berempat.

"Kau tahu, dengan kau berkata demikian kaulah yang menjijikan."

Ada senyum kemenangan dimata Luhan, itu senyum karena melihat Minseok seperti ditampar kenyataan, tanpa Luhan ketahui dia menyakiti Minseok lebih semakin dalam. Lelaki itu berdeham, menegakan tubunya lalu mengangkat dagu, dia menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba berkaca.

"Ya, aku memang menjijikan."

Minseok berbalik setelah mengatakan itu, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda.

Sehun tersadar lebih dahulu, apa ini? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa situasinya menjadi seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ ini bicara apa sih?" Sehun memandang tidak suka pada Luhan, Luhan memang menyebalkan tapi tidak pernah ia menyangka kalau mulutnya seperti tidak dididik. "Dan kau Youngho, aku tidak tahu kenapa nada bicaramu menjadi seperti itu dan apa maksudmu mengatakan aku menyukai Zitao, tantang orientasi _sex_ ku kau tidak perlu tahu, yang menilai nama baik keluargaku bukan kau jadi jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Sehun-

" _Hyung_ , untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru mengenal, kau terlalu lancang berkata demikian, kau tidak tahu Minseok _hyung_ , dia punya hati yang bisa merasakan. Menyebutnya menjijikan? Kau pikir dia bangkai binatang?" tatapan Sehun berpindah pada Luhan, menyela lelaki itu yang siap mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kemudian dia berbalik, berjalan lebih cepat untuk mengejar Minseok, dia tidak bodoh untuk melihat kekagetan dan rasa sakit hati yang menyala dimata Minseok. Lelaki itu pasti sakit hati dengan perkataan Luhan.

…

Koridor akademi terasa begitu panjang bagi Minseok, sepanjang dia melangkah air dari matanya tidak pernah berhenti dari matanya. Dia mengakui kalau yang dikatakan Luhan adalah benar bahkan dirinya mengakui sejak kecil, sejak kebenaran bahwa ibunya adalah seorang lelaki dan dia yang membuat ibunya meninggal Minseok sudah menganggap dirinya menjijikan.

 _Seandainya kau tidak ada, Sungmin pasti masih hidup dan memiliki keluarga yang normal, Sungmin bisa membuat Kyuhyun menyesal, tapi kau, bayi menjijikan yang tidak diharapkan lahir, membunuh Sungmin dan membuat keluarga Lee tercemar, memiliki anak lelaki yang aneh yang bisa melahirkan._

Tapi kenapa ketika Luhan yang mengatakannya rasanya berbeda, sakitnya lebih menusuk nyeri didadanya seperti seseorang memukul langsung.

" _Kau berkata demikan? Kau tidak menerima cinta sejenis seharusnya jangan menghakimi. Kau terdengar seperti seorang rasis"_

" _Kau tahu, dengan kau berkata demikian kaulah yang menjijikan."_

Dia bukannya rasis, dia hanya … menjawab pertanyaan Youngho, dan memang menjijikan, dirinya menjijikan, dimatanya dan dimata kakek Lee dan kakek Cho.

Bahkan Kyuhyun – ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Minseok menghapus air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras, sakit sekali rasanya. Untuk ukuran seorang yang baru mengenal Minseok merasa reaksinya begitu berlebihan. Minseok berlebihan? Tentu.

Disaat dia tengah meratap dari dalam sakunya terasa bergetar, ponselnya bergetar kemudian berbunyi, dia segera merogohnya. Ah dari kakeknya, tumben. Minseok tentu saja mengembangkan senyumnya, kakeknya menghubunginya dihari libur.

" _Yeoboseyo_ " seru Minseok kelewat gembira, tangisnya hilang seakan dia tidak pernah menitihkan airmata. " _Eoh harabeoji_ "

[ _Sedang apa Minseok_?] Minseok tidak salah dengarkan? Kakeknya? Lelaki itu baru bertanya dia sedang apa? Sungguh? "Baru selesai mengajar" Ada jeda cukup lama, Minseok membayangkan pasti kakeknya mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan mengajar apa.

[ _Mengajar? Mengajar apa_?]

"Ilmu bela diri, aku menjadi salah satu tenaga pendidik disebuah akademi, untuk mengisiwaktu luangku diakhir pekan, jadi dalam seminggu aku mengajar dua kali."

[ _Oh_ ] Ah, Minseok sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan kakenya, tapi ia segera menghapuskan kekecewaan itu, karena kakeknya menanyakan ia sedang apa itu sudah membahagiakan, artinya dia perhatian. Disebrang sana, Minseok mendengar kakeknya berdeham kemudian dia memanggilnya.

[ _Minseok_ ]

" _Ne_ "

[ _Apa kau sedang sibuk_?] sibuk? "Tidak" apakah kakeknya akan berbicara sesuatu? Mengobrol dengannya?

[ _Kalau begitu datanglah ke bandara sekarang, aku butuh kau untuk disana_ ] Bandara? " _Harabeoji_ datang ke Beijing?"

[ _Tidak, bukan aku. Tapi temanmu, aku akan mengirimkan rincian mengenai dia kepadamu lewat pesan_ ]

Senyuman Minseok hilang kemudian "Apa ini untuk pekerjaan?" _tolong katakan tidak._

[ _Hm dia pimpinan direksi untuk kerja sama tiga perusahaan, dia orang China jadi kau hanya perlu menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pada alamat yang akan aku kirimkan_ ] Minseok menatapi kuku jarinya sambil menggumam tidak jelas, matanya berkabut lagi dan tidak menunggu waktu lama airnya mengalir seperti air terjun.

[ _Kau mengatakan sesuatu Minseok?_ ]

" _Ani_ , aku akan segera kesana."

[ _Kalau begitu aku akan kirimkan mengenai dia padamu sekarang, kututup telponnya dulu_ ]

Bahkan sebelum Minseok menjawab, sambungan telepon sudah mati, jadi yang tadi itu basa-basi. Hah, kenapa sakitnya datang lagi, tadi dia merasa sangat bahagia kemudian seperti membalikan telapak tangan, sakitnya muncul lagi, lebih dalam dan lebih perih.

Bukan saatnya mengasihani diri Minseok, sekarang waktunya bekerja. Hanya dengan bekerja dia akan melupakan kesedihan. Seumur hidupnya mungkin dia harus bekerja supaya dia tidak mengingat kesedihan.

…

Sehun pulang sendirian, dengan wajah masam juga kesal, apa dia baru bertengkar Luhan? Ah, aneh sekali jika mereka marahan sampai membuat wajah Sehun semuram ini, mereka memang biasa bertengkar dan kemudian kembali lagi seperti tidak pernah terjadi pertengkaran. Tapi sekarang?

"Kau sendiri? Dimana Luhan?" Hangeng menengok kebelakang, meski ia yakin kalau anaknya tidak ada. " _Molla_ " Eh, jadi anak itu benar-benar marah? "Kalian bertengkar? Lalu kau naik apa pulang?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan siapapun aku sedang marah."

"Ya sudah, biasa saja dong"

Eh, Hangeng ikutan kesal. Dia kan bertanya baik-baik kenapa dia jadi marah-marah padanya? Dia punya anak kepribadiannya demikian, terlalu fokus dan sangat posesif, sementara keponakan? Dia memiliki kepribadian yang meletus-letus, tapi sangat manja. Yeah sangat manja, mungkin kalau hanya melihat sekilas semua orang akan mengecapnya sebagai _ice prince_ , tapi kalau yang sudah mengenalnya.

 _Sehun itu gila luar dalam, sumpah_. Kata Luhan. Kadang dia mengakui, karena Sehun dan teman-temannya adalah biang masalah. "Kau dimana Luhan?"

[…]

"Luhan"

[ _Ah_ baba, _nanti aku telepon lagi_ ]

Ya ampun, belum juga bicara banyak, sedang dimana coba, sampai panggilan ayahnya sendiri dimatikan begitu saja.

…

Untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru mengenal kau terlalu lancang berkata demikian.

Untuk seseorang yang baru mengenal kau terlalu lancang.

Untuk ukuran seseoang yang baru mengenal.

Untuk ukuran seseorang –

Yang baru mengenal?

Baru mengenal?

Argh. Luhan sungguh frustasi. Ya dia memang baru mengenal, mengenal sipantat besar itu tapi kenapa dia merasa marah dikatai demikian. Baru mengenal?

 _Kita baru mengenal, kau akan menjauhiku kalau kau tahu bagaimana aku. Sebelumnya aku tidak punya teman._

 _Kita sudah berteman sejak aku menjadi murid pindahan Ming, kau berkata demikian karena aku ini bukan orang Korea? Kau rasis …._

Ming? Nama itu muncul lagi, kenapa ingatan itu hanya sepotong demi sepotong? Ming? Siapa Ming ini? Ming – Ming – Ming. Ming-ssok?

Mingssok? Minseok?

Mungkinkah? Apa memang mungkin Minseok adalah temannya ketika sekolah dulu, teman yang jatuh bersamanya dari lantai dua gedung sekolah?

 _Aku tidak rasis._

 _Kau bilang saja kalau kau ingin menjauhiku, kau ingin punya teman yang lain selain aku kan?_

 _Tidak, aku tidak masalah jika seluruh dunia ini menjauhiku, asalkan kau Luhan, jangan._

"Argh apa ini?"

 _Minum obatnya jika kau merasakan pusing, obat ini akan meredakan pusingmu_. Tidak, dia tidak boleh minum obat hari ini, kalau dia meminumnya dia akan menghentikan ingatan yang sedang muncul dan itu akan memperlambat dia mengingat. Tapi sakit kepalanya sungguh tidak tertahankan, jika tidak minum dia bisa pingsan disini, tidak mungkin dia pingsan disini.

…

Minseok duduk pada kursi tunggu dengan sabar, namanya Zhang Yixing. Pemuda mengenakan stelan jas formal. Dia seorang pipminan direktur. Dari profil yang ia baca atas kiriman kakeknya, Minseok ciut nyali. Ah dia bahkan lebih muda darinya, tapi dia sudah menunjukan kewibawaan yang menakjubkan, dari prestasi yang telah buat, Minseok rasa ia tahu kenapa pria bernama Zhang Yixing ini yang dipilih kakeknya menjadi pimpinan SM di China. Ah dia bahkan belum ada apa-apanya.

Sejak dulu, sejak dia lulus kuliah dan bekerja dia tidak pernah naik jabatan, dia tidak pernah dilirik untuk mendapatkan promosi jabatan seperti teman-temannya. Sejak jaman kuliah dia memang tidak memiliki minat terhadap sekolah ekonomi, dia suka semua hal yang berbau lapangan, kerja diluar dan bukannya dibalik meja, tapi kakeknya sangat senang ketika Taemin mengatakan kalau dia ingin sekolah bisnis.

" _Kau bisa masuk sekolah bisnis saat kuliah nanti. Harabeoji akan memasukanmu ke universitas terbaik agar bisa mendidikmu menjadi pebisnis yang hebat"_

"Jinja _?"_

" _Tentu saja"_

Dan sejak saat itu Minseok belajar dengan keras untuk menembus unversitas terbaik dan mengambil sekolah bisnis, dia berhasil tapi sayang, rupanya kakeknya tidak mengizinkan dia masuk pada jurusan yang sama seperti Taemin.

" _Aku sudah menyiapkan pendidikan untukmu. Kau akan masuk jurusan ekonomi. Jurusan itu sudah aku siapkan untuk Taemin"_

" _Tapi_ harabeoji _, aku dapat beasiswa. Aku tidak masalah satu jurusan dengan Taemin aku-_

" _Kau bukan orang miskin Minseok, lupakan beasiswa itu. kau tidak keberatan satu jurusan dengan Taemin tapi-_

" _Harabeoji_ sangat keberatan kalau aku ada diantara semua keluarga Lee, aku pasti pembawa sial sekali" Ia membuang nafasnya berlebihan, mengapa? Minseok suka bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ia dikucilkan? Hanya karena dia anak aneh? Yang laihir dari seorang lelaki? Toh meski begitu dia tetaplah keluarga Lee kan?

Darah Lee mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Bukankah dulu katanya Lee Sungmin adalah anak kesayangan? Bukannya seharusnya mereka menyayangi Minseok? Tapi kenapa sebaliknya? Dia dikucilkan, dianggap seperti bakteri yang kotor yang harus dijauhkan sejauh mungkin, kenapa? Karena _kau yang membuat Sungmin meninggal_. Ah benar juga, yang mereka sayangi adalah Lee Sungmin dan yang mereka harapkan adalah Lee Sungmin dan karena demi menyelamatkan Minseok , Sungmin menukarnya dengan nyawa. Jadi sudah dibiarkan hidup seharusnya kau bersyukur Minseok, setelah diberi hati jangan meminta jantung.

Lamunannya pecah, seiring keributan yang terjadi dibelakngnya. Seseorang jatuh pingsan. Siapa itu? Rasa penasarannya tersentuh. Akan sangat tidak manusiawi kalau dia hanya diam dan duduk padahal orang-orang mengerubunginya, Minseok bukan orang yang tidak memiliki kepedulian.

"Luhan" pekiknya kaget ketika berhasil melihat siapa yang terbaring dilantai, seorang pria yang sempat memenuhi otaknya dan membuatnya menangis keras. _Pergi Minseok, abaikan dia. Dia telah menyakiti hatimu._ "Kau mengenalnya?" seseorang langsung bertanya, menatap Minseok yang tadi memekik keras, ah tidak mungkin kalau dia bilang tidak kenal, dia sudah memekik penuh kekagetan tadi, bagaimana ini.

"Dia-kami, mm-

"Ah kau harus membawanya kedokter, jangan banyak berfikir"

…

Ketika Luhan terbangun hari itu, dia sudah terbaring dirumah sakit dengan menggunakan piama pasien. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat, Minseok. Sedang duduk menunggu seseorang dibandara, dan sekarang yang ia mendengar suaranya sedang menerima telepon, dibalkon yang ada dikamarnya, suara itu terdengar sangat jelas.

[Ne harabeoji, mianhamnida _. Aku- aku akan minta maaf besok… ah malam ini? Aku akan mengusahakannya_ harabeoji _. … bukan, aku hanya berfikir… Ah iya_ harabeoji _baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana sekarang_ ]

Luhan pura-pura tidur lagi ketika Minseok berjalan kearahnya, dia tidak mau Minseok merasa canggung karena dia mendengar pembicaraannya tadi.

"Jahat sekali" gumamnya kecil. "Aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan seperti penjahat meninggalkanmu disini sendirian, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Apakah Luhan harus membuka matanya? Mengatakan pada Minseok ia bebas pergi? Ia tidak masalah sendirian.

"Aku banyak membuat kesalahan hari ini" Minseok menghela nafas pelan. "Tadinya aku berniat langsung pulang dan istirahat, tapi tidak bisa. Kakekku menghubungiku dan memintaku menjemput seseorang, seseorang dengan jabatan penting dikantor, orang-orang seperti dia memiliki tempat khusus dihati kakekku, dan aku mau tidak mau harus melakukannya. Aku kebandara tapi berakhir disini"

Apa Minseok menyesal telah menolongnya?

"Aku tidak menyesal menolongmu, sungguh dan maafkan aku menangis disini. Aku cengeng, lelaki cengeng menambah daftar yang membuat aku menjijikan. Aku tidak tahu Luhan, tapi saat kau menatapku dan mengatai aku menjijikan hatiku sakit luarbiasa, meski aku sadari memang aku demikian, kau salah paham"

Apa maksudnya?

"Kau salah paham jika menganggap aku rasis. Aku tidak menganggap pasangan sejenis menjijikan, tidak sama sekali, kenapa? Karena aku ayah dan ibuku juga demikian. Mereka sejenis dan dapat memiliki aku.

Luhan terbatuk saat itu juga, mengagetkan Minseok yang tadinya menunduk, Luhan tidak bisa berpura-pura tidur lagi, namun sebisa mungkin dia harus terlihat seperti dia baru bangun, seperti dia baru sadar dan dia harus berpura-pura lemah.

"Direktur anda sadar?" Minseok dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, menekan tombol merah ditepi ranjang. "Mingseok" dan Luhan berpura-pura kaget mendengar suara Minseok. Dia harus berpura-pura, supaya Minseok tidak berfikir kalau dia mendengar apa yang Minseok katakan.

"Tadi anda pingsan dibandara. Saya membawa kemari, tapi maaf saya belum menghubungi keluarga anda, saya tidak menemukan ponsel anda dimana-mana"

Ah dia ingat, karena takut direcoki ayahnya ketika sedang menjadi _stalker_ Minseok, maka ia meninggalkannya dimobil. Tidak berapa lama dokter muncul dan memeriksa Luhan, tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dan besok dia boleh langsung pulang.

"Anda bisa menghubungi keluarga anda" Minseok mengulurkan ponselnya, Luhan hanya menatap sebentar sebelum ia memilih menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok. "Bisakah kau temani aku?"

"Saya harus pergi"

"Pergilah dan bisakah kau kembali setelah urusanmu selesai?"

…

 _Pergilah dan bisakah kau kembali setelah urusanmu selesai_. Minseok terus berfikir apa maksud dari perkataan Luhan itu, jadi lelaki itu menginginkannya datang lagi? Untuk apa? Kenapa? Bukankah dia menyebutnya menjijikan, dia tampak tidak suka padanya. Lalu kenapa dia menyuruhnya datang lagi.

Dan kenapa dia menurutinya? Astaga ada apa ini? Bukankah tadi siang dia merasa sangat membenci Luhan, sakit hati.

"Permisi" lalu kenapa dia kembali? Dia sudah dari tempat Zhang Yixing, memohon maaf dan sekarang ia disini, berdiri dengan kikuk di ambang pintu kamar UGD Luhan, ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Ada apa denganmu Minseok?"

"Aku tidak apa?"

"Lalu kenapa masih disana?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya memandangi Minseok yang berdiri dengan keraguan, seperti seorang gadis diundang masuk kedalam kamar seorang pria yang mendapat predikat _Casanova_.

"Anda-

"Maafkan aku" Sebelum Minseok mengucapkan perkataannya, Luhan menyela lebih dulu, dia harus meminta maaf, Luhan dirundung perasaan tidak enak beberapa hari, pasalnya untuk beberapa kejadian dia melihat Minseok menangis dan semua disebabkan oleh Luhan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ini tentang waktu itu, ketika aku mengatakan mengenai keluhan tuan Cho dan rombongannya. Aku berbohong untuk itu, aku lepas kendali, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana bertanya."

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

Luhan menatap Minseok, dari tatapannya sepertinya Minseok sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

"Aku- kenapa kau berdiri bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan tuan Cho"

Minseok mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kenapa? _Karena aku merindukan ayahku_. "Karena aku mengaguminya, aku pernah melihat berita mengenai Cho Kyuhyun"

 _Menjadi suami yang diidamkan banyak orang – Cho Kyuhyun utamakan anak dibandingkan perusahaan. Cho Youngho kecil pernah mengalami sakit yang membuatnya sampai usia lima tahun tidak bisa berjalan, Cho Kyuhun rehat dari semua urusan bisnisnya dan_ full _mencurahkan kasih sayang agar anaknya tidak merasa berkecil hati._

"Kupikir pasti menyenangkan jika ayahku semacam dia, ketika berita tuan muda Cho lumpuh, aku-

" _Suster akan menjagamu Minseok. Ingat jangan hubungi paman-pamanmu karena mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri"_

 _Minseok kecil mengangguk lemah dibangsal rumah sakit setelah kakenya mengatakan hal itu. Minseok sudah sadar, dia mengalami koma selama satu minggu karena jatuh, ia diantar ke rumah sakit dan dijaga oleh_ staff _rumah sakit. Minseok tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa jatuh namun hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dia menonton berita mengenai keluarga Cho dimana anak pertama mengalami sakit yang menyebabkannya lumpuh. Minseok berfikir mungkin saat itu dia tidak fokus, adiknya belum bisa berjalan meski sudah lima tahun sehingga kaki kecilnya menyandung batu hingga jatuh, entahlah._

"Harabeoji _akan pergi?" Minseok biertanya ketika kakenya meraih mantel hitam yang tersampir di kursi duduk. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor, jadilah anak baik dan lekaslah sembuh"_

 _Pintu tertutup kemudian. Si bocah gembul membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba rasa iri dan sakit hati menyeruak dalam dada, mendadak ia membenci semua hal. Pikiran bocahnya merancau, kenapa? Dia sakit, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjaganya, untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Minseok mengalami sakit dan masuk kerumah sakit, biasanya paling-paling dia sakit perut karena kelaparan, ia tidak makan dengan baik, tapi sekalinya makan ia akan memakan semua yang bisa masuk kedalam perut yang menyebabkan perutnya begah._

 _Atau jika tidak dia akan sakit kepala karena terlalu banyak membaca buku, belajar dan latihan olahraga. Kali ini dia sakit sungguhan, dirawat rumah sakit, tapi sama saja, dia seorang diri dan tidak ada yang menjaga, sementara yang lain. Sampai rehat bekerja demi menemani anaknya yang sakit, kenapa tidak ada yang melakukannya untuk Minseok, tidak butuh banyak orang, satu saja. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia merasa hidupnya sedikit berarti._

"Aku juga sedang sakit"

"Apa kau mengalami hal yang sama seperti Youngho?"

"Sakitku bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan, karena seharu setelah aku bangun aku diperbolehkan pulang, tapi sejak saat itu aku bersumpah akan menjaga kesehatanku seumur hidup, jika aku sakit meski itu hanya sehari, kupikir lebih baik aku langsung mati besoknya"

" _Hey_ , kenapa pikiran orang-orang Korea seakan menggampangkan kematian, kau tidak berfikir bagaimana keluargamu yang kau tinggalkan itu akan menimbulkan luka" Luhan membuang pandangan dari Minseok saat mengatakan hal tersebut tidak ingin menunjukan wajahnya yang berkeruh tiba-tiba, sehingga tidak mengetahui kalau Minseok menjatuhkan air matanya dan segera dihapus.

"Jika kau menjadi aku saat itu, kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama"

"Lalu apa setelah itu kau tidak pernah sakit lagi?"

Minseok mengangguk, sejak saat itu Minseok tidak pernah sakit, bisa dibilang Minseok hanya sakit parah satu kali seumur hidupnya, lupakan tentang hatinya yang sakit tak berdarah.

…

"Luhan _hyung_ kan sudah besar, kenapa _samchon_ khawatir sekali sih"

Sehun memasukan kripik kentang kedalam mulut dengan kesal, pamannya itu menunggu anak bujangnya tapi seperti menunggu anak perawan belum pulang, ya ampun Luhan itukan laki-laki sudah dewasa pula, jadi tidak perlulah sekhawatir itu. Lagipula Luhan punya apartemen jadi jika tidak pulang kemari ya paling diapartemennya.

"Kalian sungguh sedang marahan?" Hangeng melemparkan ponselnya keatas meja dan dia duduk disamping Sehun, merebut toples kripik dan mencomotnya, memasukan dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Aku sudah menceritakan, kenapa _samchon_ masih bertanya lagi, itu benar-benar membuatku kesal" Hangeng menhela nafas, dia sudah dengar, Sehun sudah bercerita tapi ia tidak habis pikir dengan maksud cerita itu. Kenapa? "Kenapa Luhan sampai berkata sekasar itu?"

Jadi Sehun hanya bercerita mengenai ia kesal terhadap Luhan karena mengatai gurunya menjijikan, yang benar saja, itu keterlaluan dan Sehun memang pantas marah.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka semua jadi membicarakan hal-hal aneh, intinya Miseok _hyung_ mengungkapkan kalau dia membenci pasangan sejenis"

Hangeng tersedak kripiknya setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun, apa tadi? Pasangan sejenis?

" _Ya ahjussi_ "

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Pasangan sejenis? Apa maksudmu? Luhan marah kalau ada yang tidak menerima? Apa?"

"Mungkin Luhan _hyung_ menyimpang makanya dia merasa tersinggung- Aa"

Hangeng memukul keras punggung Sehun. "Jangan aneh-aneh kalau bicara tuan Oh" dan yang lebih tua pergi begitu saja dari sana"

…

 _Anak dari sesama sejenis_? Luhan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Minseok yang terlelap bertumpu lengan. Minseok tidur dirumah sakit untuk menemani Luhan dan besok akan mengantarnya pulang, seperti musim semi semerbak bau harum menyeruak dari dalam perutnya, Luhan suka fakta itu.

"Kau tidak menjijikan Minseok" Luhan membisik supaya tidur Minseok tidak terganggu, dia sedang mengamati, merekam semua hal yang terlihat begitu indah. "Maaf berkata sekasar itu padamu"

 _Luhan kecil dan Minseok kecil bertatapan, tatapan mereka sengit penuh kemarahan meski terhalang air yang menutupi bola mata indah dua bocah tersebut._

" _Aku akan tunjukan kenapa aku marah"_

 _Luhan kecil maju satu langkah demi satu langkah mendekat, dengan gerakan secepat mungkin, Luhan kecil menarik pundak Minseok._

 _Ia menabrakan bibir mungilnya diatas bibir mungil yang lain. "Aku suka padamu Minseok"_

…

To Be Continue…

…

Ahirnya aku update yang ini. Aku tuh ngrasa lama banget sampe mau kaya ilang ide untuk nglanjut FF ini, tapi gak boleh. Aku harus lanjut, mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah aku lakukan dong hehe, ah iya kayaknya aku punya kecenderungan menulis sesuatu yang sedih, hampir semua FFku itu sedih, duhduh maafin aku, kalian jangan sedih-sedih. We going Ko Ko Bob, duh bawaannya mau nyanyi aja sejak lagu itu bertengger di _playlist_ hp. Aku banti pane name, jadi panggilnya Babee-nim ya. Ini untuk menyamakan sama wattpad hehe. Terimakasih untuk semua yang mau baca, foll, rev, fav. Cinta kalian.


	9. Little Little

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

Cerita ini terlalu membosankan, kenapa? Karena selalu berisi kisah sedih, kisah sedih tokoh utama yang selalu menguras air mata. Bisakah cerita ini menjadi sebuah kisah yang bahagia? Aku sangat ingin membaca sebuah kisah bahagia. Kisah dimana tokoh utama dan tokoh pendamping pemeran utama bahagia, tertawa, tersenyum dan melakukan hal manis disetiap _scene_.

.

.

a Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

"Minseok"

Luhan datang lagi. Hari ini dia bergaya dengan sangat santai dan menebarkan senyuman yang sangat lebar membuat Minseok dan Sehun berpandangan bingung. Dua pemuda beda tinggi dan usia itu saling menatap, tukar pandang sebelum semua pandangan jatuh pada tangan Luhan yang menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok seraya melemparkan kunci mobil pada Sehun. "Kau pulanglah dengan mobilku, aku ada urusan dengan Minseok."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan sudah membawa Minseok pada parkiran dimana Minseok memarkir mobil yang bentuknya sangat tidak sesuai dengan Minseok, mobil itu terlihat terlalu maskulin, terlalu keren dan terlalu _manly_. Mobil warna hitam yang merupakan mobil keluaran KIA. "Ini mobil milik Jongdae, dia meninggalkannya karena setelah tahun baru dia kembali kesini, ini bukan milikku." Kata Minseok.

Lelaki berbadan kecil itu tahu apa maksud dari tatapan Luhan, mobil seperti ini memang terlalu keren jika dia yang memkai dan Minseok terlalu sayang mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk membeli mobil semacam ini toh dari perusahaan diberikan fasilitas kendaraan.

"Aku tidak tanya Minseok"

Minseok mengedikan bahu sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. "Kau memang tidak tanya tapi tatapanmu mengatakan kalau mobil ini terlalu keren untukku."

"Kau ini _sensitive_ sekali."

"Aku tidak _sensitive_ , tapi memang demikian. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Ada urusan apa?"

Luhan ikut memasuki mobil disamping kemudi, menolehkan kepalanya lalu menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat lebar lagi. "Aku ingin minta maaf, untuk segalanya yang telah aku lakukan padamu dan katakan padamu. Minseok maukah kau menjadi temanku?" kata Luhan sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Minseok.

.

.

" _Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"_

 _Luhan membalikan badannya mendengar pertanyaan beruntun yang membuat kepalanya berdentum-dentum, apa maksud ayahnya? "Maksud_ baba _?"_

" _Lee Minseok? Dia adalah anak yang jatuh bersamamu dari lantai dua disekolahmu dulu"_

" _Lee Minseok? Namanya Kim Minseok,_ Ba _. Bagaimana_ baba _tahu kalau dia-dia yang jatuh bersamaku?"_

 _Hangeng menatap Luhan sebelum menceritakan hal yang sudah lama dia pendam sendiri, anak yang jatuh bersama Luhan yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya._

" _Saat kau sadar, itu diminggu kedua setelah kecelakaan. Kau sadar lebih dahulu dari Minseok tapi ketika aku bertanya apakah kau mau melihat temanmu untuk menanyai keadaannya, kau berteriak histeris dan mengatakan dia bukan temanku, dia jahat dan kau membencinya. Lalu kau meminta untuk segera pulang ke Beijing, malamnya kita langsung terbang ke Beijing dan kau menjalani perawatan disini"_

.

.

" _Jangan menangis" seorang bocah gembul menghapus air mata seorang bocah berbadan kurus yang sedang duduk sambil menangis di pojok kelas sendirian, jam istirahat sudah dimulai tapi bukannya keluar anak itu malah menangis dipojok dan tidak mau keluar sehingga si gembul mendekatinya._

 _Dengan senyuman bulat bakpau isi dagingnya dia tunjukan pada sibocah kurus. "Jangan mendekat padaku, kau sama saja"_

 _Sikurus menepis tangan gembul itu. "Kita sama-sama anak baru. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau aku sama saja dengan mereka" katanya lalu bersidakep dada dan berjongkok dihadapan si kurus. "Kau tidak punya teman, aku tidak punya teman jadi bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja? Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Si gembul mengulurkan kelingking kecilnya yang seperti sosis pada si kurus._

Dimasa lalu hal ini terjadi. Batin Luhan dengan senyuman semakin lebar.

Minseok bukannya langsung mengaitkan jarinya pada Luhan, dia malah mengedipkan matanya sambil menatap kelingking itu. "Berteman itu bukan hal yang mudah Luhan."

"Aku baru mengenalmu dan kau baru mengenal aku, jadi bagaimana bisa kau menganggapnya sulit, jadi aku tanya sekali lagi, maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

 _Si kurus menerima uluran si gembul. "Minseok"_

" _Luhan"_

"Mari kita berteman Luhan"

"Mari kita kerumahmu Minseok"

"Apa?"

" _Hey_ , awal menjalin pertemanan adalah mengunjungi rumah temannya, jadi ayo kerumahmu. Kau kan sudah kerumahku jadi, temanku mari ajak temanmu ini berkunjung."

" _Kalau kau kerumahku aku akan menunjukan semua isi rumahku, rumahku sangat besar, barang-barang ayahku sangat keren, dia adalah tentara dan sekarang dia menjadi pelatih di_ camp _militer. Kalau dirumahmu ada apa saja?"_

" _Banyak orang"_

" _Banyak orang? Wah pasti rumahmu sangat ramai ya? Apa aku bisa berkunjung kerumahmu?"_

 _Si kurus menoleh antusias sedangkan si gembul hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sahabatnya. "Kau tidak akan suka disana, disana tidak ada mainan dan tidak ada hal keren"_

" _Aku akan membawa mainan kalau begitu, kita bisa main bersama dan mengajak orang-orang bermain, mereka tidak nakal kan?"_

" _Kau tidak bisa main dengan mereka, aku tidak pernah main dengan mereka, mereka tidak nakal tapi"_

"Dirumahmu pasti tidak ada yang keren ya Min, _ck_ kalau begitu kerumahku saja"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, dia menoleh sebentar lalu memandang lurus lagi. "Ada apa dengan suaramu Luhan?" Minseok keheranan, Luhan bersuara serak dan langsung membuang pandangan ke jendela.

 _Aku seperti membaca kisah sedih, sial kenapa bayangan yang muncul harus membuatku terenyuh._ "Kerumahku saja, ada mainan keren dirumahku."

"Mainan?"

Lalu Minseok tergelak dengan hebat, tawa yang tidak pernah Luhan dengar, air yang hampir jatuh dari mata sontak terhenti dan Luhan menoleh kesampingnya. "Kau pikir aku bocah yang datang kerumah temannya untuk meminjam mainan, astaga aku ini sudah dewasa dan tidak butuh mainan." Minseok masih tergelak, Luhan menatapnya dan perlahan ikut tertawa. _Cantiknya_.

"Tapi baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu, kita lihat mainan kerenmu itu, buat aku tersanjung dengan melihat sisi lain pimpinan kerjasama 3 perusahaan"

Jika hidupmu hanya berisi kisah sedih, mulai hari ini aku akan membuatnya menjadi kisah bahagia. Minseok, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menolak melihatmu dulu, tapi aku akan mencoba mengingatnya dan jika kau memang salah satu kepingan pahit hidupku aku tidak akan menyesal telah membuatmu tertawa tapi kurasa ada kesalah pahaman, jika memang kau kepingan pahit mana mungkin aku sangat ingin mengenalmu. Aku mulai mengingatmu dan aku ingin mengenalmu kembali Minseok.

.

.

 _Ayahku adalah seorang tentara._

"Luhan anak tentara" Minseok berkata ketika melihat foto Luhan kecil mengenakan baju tentara dan duduk dibawah pohon bungan dengan senyuman kekanakannya.

Minseok terus mengelilingi dan menjelajahi jajaran foto yang terpajang diseluruh meja, nakas, dinding dan atas lemari, semuanya tentang Luhan, dari bayi Luhan sampai Luhan yang sekarang, mulai dari ketika difoto menangis sampai sekarang pintar bergaya.

Orang tua Luhan pasti sangat menyayangi anak mereka, Luhan anak tungal dan mereka memajang foto Luhan diseluruh ruangan. Perkembangan Luhan terpantau dengan baik.

Jemari Minseok berheti pada jajaran foto Luhan bersama ayahnya. Mulai dari Luhan latihan sepak bola, berada di TK dan menangis karena dirubungi gadis-gadis. _Luhan sepertinya_ popular _._

"Aku sangat membenci ayahku" Luhan datang dan langsung menutup deretan foto dimana dia bersama ayahnya. "Tidak ada ayah yang paling jahat selain ayaku. Dengan teganya dia memotret aku ketika menangis dihadapan para gadis, astaga dia menjatuhkan harga diriku" Luhan mengoceh.

"Aku juga membenci ayahku" Luhan menoleh sebentar pada Minseok, sebentar lalu sibuk kembali pada jajaran fotonya. "Kurasa anak laki-laki cenderung membenci ayah mereka, tapi daripada membenci ayahku aku lebih membenci ibuku." Luhan mendengus, ada kesedihan dimatanya. "Dia meninggalkan aku sesaat setelah melahirkan aku. bukankah dia kejam"

"Aku juga membenci ibuku"

Air mata Luhan menetes tanpa bisa di kontrol lalu mendekat pada Minseok. "Berhenti mengikuti aku Minseok, dasar peniru ulung"

"Rupanya kita punya nasib yang mirip ya" Minseok terkekah kecil. "Ibuku juga meninggal setelah melahirkan aku" _Dan aku membenci karena fakta itu, kenapa dia melahirkan aku untuk dibenci, seharusnya dia menuruti perkataan orang tuanya, membunuh aku dan dia hidup dengan benar, dia pasti menjadi orang hebat, daripada melahirkan aku yang tidak berguna. Dia sungguh menyia-nyiakan nyawanya demi aku._

"Kurasa begitu, jadi mari menangislah bersamaku Minseok, kurasa benci kita adalah sesuatu yang sejenis, aku benci tapi rindu" Luhan memeluk tubuh Minseok dengan sangat erat. Dan mereka menangis bersama, Minseok membalas pelukan itu sampai keduanya menangis tersendu, terisak kemudian tergelak.

"Kita sungguh sahabat sejati" Luhan berkata lebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih Luhan"

" _Terimakasih Minseok"_

" _Untuk?"_

" _Mau menjadi temanku"_

"Mari berteman selamanya Minseok"

"Mari berteman selamanya Luhan"

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Sebuah suara berat terdengar, Hangeng Tan – ayah Luhan datang dengan seragam militernya, dia mungkin sudah berumur namun seragamnya membuatnya terlihat gagah dan senyuman cerianya meruntuhkan kesan keras pekerja militer. " _Baba_ "

Luhan melepaskan pelukan dari Minseok dengan kening menaut, "Kau tampak seperti ibu-ibu komplek yang abru saja belanja."

"Aku memang ibumu, ayahmu, temanmu, kakakmu dan _rival_ mu untuk menarik hati para gadis"

"Astaga, kau sudah terlalu tua, sini aku yang bawa, nanti kau encok"

"Dasar sialan"

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana mobilmu?"

Luhan menyerahkan satu belanjaannya pada Minseok lalu menyuruh pemuda yang hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan untuk membawanya kedapur. "Tata sekalian Minseok, kami buruk dalam hal bebenah" Luhan berteriak. "Dasar keterlaluan, dia tamu bodoh"

"Toh dia mau" Luhan mengedikan bahunya. "Mobilku dibawa Sehun."

Hangeng dan Luhan muncul dengan belanjaan lain dan ketika mereka sampai di dapur mereka cukup terkejut dengan kerja Minseok. "Kau benar laki-laki Minseok?" Hanggeng bertanya dengan polos. "Maksud paman?"

"Kau menata semua belanjaanku dengan sangat rapi, kau yakin kau laki-laki? Luhan jujur mengenai buruk dalam berbenah aku-

"Dasar ayah macam apa sih, menjelek-jelekan anaknya sendiri" Luhan menendang pantat Hanggeng yang membuat lelaki itu mengaduh. "Dasar sialan."

Mata Minseok melihat Luhan adalah dirinya dan Hangeng adalah Kyuhyun. Membayangkan bagaimana kedekatan mereka selayaknya teman pasti menyenangkan, _jangan bermimpi Minseok, memanjat terlalu tinggi ketika jatuh sakit. Apalagi kau sangat buruk saat memanjat._

"Kakekku sangat tidak menyukai sesuatu yang brantakan"

Minseok membalikan badan dan melanjutkan menyimpan belanjaan milik Hangeng, "Karena kakekku pernah terpeleset penghapus sekolahku dan masuk rumah sakit, dia punya dahar tinggi" _jika bersamaku_.

"Sudahlah _baba_ pergi saja sana, kau disini hanya menjelek-jelekan aku saja, aku akan kekamar bersama Minseok setelah ini. jangan ganggu anak muda"

"Menjelek-jelekan laki-laki didepan laki-laki itu tidak masalah Luhan, takut sekali kalau aibmu terbongkar. Minseok hati-hati ya, Luhan sangat mudah jatuh cinta, apalagi melihat yang montok-montok"

" _Baba_ "

"Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan orangtua itu. Maklum dia sudah menduda selama 27 tahun, dia suka yang montok-montok"

Minseok tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa maksud Luhan dan Hangeng. "Jangan dipikirkan, itu hanya _joke_ tidak bermutu. Ayo kekamarku."

.

.

Hangeng memandang album foto dirinya dan teman-temannya termasuk isterinya disana, album foto yang hampir tiga dekade yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun termasuk Luhan, foto aneh-aneh dan foto dia bersama teman-temannya melakukan gila-gilaan. "Dia sungguh mirip denganmu" seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, senyuman bulat dengan mata yang tetrlihat begitu ceria dan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Syangnya tatapannya tidak sebahagia dirimu, beban dan derita, dia seperti menanggung itu seumur hidupnya" Hangeng menghela nafas, membalik halaman lagi yang masih ada gambar seseorang yang mirip dengan Minseok.

Ia berpose dengan dirinya, hanya berdua dan disana Hangeng memandangnya dengan lembut. "Satu tipe, kurasa cara pandang kami sama"

.

.

 **Antara Cinta, Takdir dan Pengorbanan.**

Antara cinta kita, takdirku atau pengeorbanan untuk mencapai kesempurnaan dan kebahagiaan.

Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak ditakdirkan untukmu dan kau tidak ditakdirkan untukku. Jadi aku akan mundur, kau dan kehidupan sempurnamu memang sangat cocok dengan dia yang juga sempurna, jangan hiraukan aku, kumohon.

Cinta adalah sesuatu dimana mengorbankan dan menjadi korban, aku berkorban untukmu, untuk cinta kita dan takdir yang ada. Aku bukan korban dan kau tidak mengorbankan aku, semuanya karena memang seperti inilah jalannya.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidur siangnya dengan nafas terengah dan baju yang basah, rambut basah juga seluruh tubuh, seakan Luhan baru terjebur pada kolam renang lalu dijatuhkan pada tempat tidur, dia terkejut hebat, segera dengan panik dia duduk, tapi begitu melihat seseorng tidur pula disampingnya dengan lelap seperti bayi, panik itu luruh seketika, tapi tidak berapa lama air mengalir dari mata.

Luhan memejamkan mata sambil dirinya mengatur nafas, menetralkan detak jantung yang bergemuruh seperti akan terjadi badai. "Mimpi apa itu?" kata Luhan setelah meneguk habis satu gelas minuman yang ada dinakas.

Bertumpu dengan tangan Luhan memperhatikan wajah tidur Minseok, dia mengenang lagi, mengingat sejak pertemuan awal dengan Minseok sampai saat ini.

"Aku mulai mengingatnya Minseok" Luhan berucap pelan, tidak mau mengganggu tidur cantik Minseok yang terlihat begitu damai. Iseng Luhan mengambil ponselnya, membidik wajah terpejam Minseok menggunakan kamera ponselnya. Melihat betapa indahnya Minseok, Luhan terkikik.

Luhan bermaksud memandangi Minseok, wajah Minseok, hidung, mata tapi pandangannya malah jatuh tidak bisa berpaling pada belahan bibir itu. Dia sangat ingat. Kemarin malam dia mengecupnya, mencium sampai sebuah ingatan panjang diwaktu kejadian mereka berdua jatuh.

Apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar? Dan bagaimana mungkin dia gila, jadi dia gila sejak kecil, anak SD memiliki pemikiran untuk mencium seseorang itu juga gila kan? _Tapi_ , pipi Luhan merona, menundukan wajah semakin dekat hingga nafas Minseok terasa pada ujung hidungnya.

Mencium Minseok, dia jadi ingat siapa anak yang jatuh bersamanya, apakah? Apakah jika dia mencium lagi dia akan mendapatkan sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya? Tanpa bersusah-susah? Hanya mencium saja?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Oh" reflek, Luhan menjauhkan dirinya, bringsut menuju ujung tempat tidur saat Minseok membuka mata secara mengagetkan seraya bertanya. "K-kau sudah bangun?" Luhan bertanya gugup, Minseok mengangkat tubuhnya sambil mengulat.

" _Eoh_ , kau bergerak-gerak terus"

"Benarkah? Ah maafkan aku"

Minseok mengernyit, Luhan terlihat aneh, kenapa harus minta maaf? Lagipula dia memang sudah harus bangun, ia sudah banyak tidur dan justru Minseok harus berterimakasih dengan Luhan, dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, sudah berapa hari dia kesulitan tidur. "Terimakasih" Minseok merangkak mendekat, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil memandang kesamping. "Untuk?"

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap lurus pada tembok berisi gambar-gambar _club_ sepak bola. "Aku mengalami _insomnia_ belakangan, dan berkat kau aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak"

"Kau bisa menginap disini jika kau butuh tidur berkualitas, aku akan menidurkanmu dengan nyaman"

"Maksudmu?" perkataan Luhan terdengar ambigu, menidurkan?

"Ahaha, maksudku, aku akan mengarangkan sebuah cerita supaya kau tidur dengan nyaman, agar semakin akrab, _chingu-ya_ " Luhan berdeham di akhir kalimat. "Tidak bisa, aku banyak pekerjaan."

"Dasar _workaholic_ " Luhan mencibir.

"Bukan _workaholic_ tapi memang tanggung jawab, aku tidak bisa lari dari tanggungjawabku"

Tanggap Minseok atas cibiran Luhan. Diam, tidak ada yang bicara, keduanya menatap lurus kedepan sampai Luhan menoleh kesamping, memerhatikan Minseok, bagaimana wajahnya, bulu matanya, pipinya dan lagi-lagi matanya jatuh pada bibir Minseok, namun bukan keinginan untuk mencium sekarang yang muncul.

Sebuah bingkai senyuman bocah yang menggemaskan, pipi Minseok sudah tidak sebulat ketika dia kecil, tapi lemak bayi yang enggan hilang mastih terlihat, Minseok masih gembul dan menggemaskan, sebuah kebahagian membuncah dalam hati Luhan, _kurasa aku suka padamu Minseok, selain karena aku mulai mengingat dirimu, ada satuhal yang lebih aku suka, karena itu kau. Kim Minseok._

" _Ya_!" Minseok memekik, karena Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Minseok dan lelaki berwajah bayi itu merasakan bibir Luhan menempel disana.

" _Nan bogoshipo_ " bisik Luhan, tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Minseok, bibirnya bergerak tepat pada permukaan kulit Minseok yang super halus, Minseok benar-benar seperti bayi, bukan saja wajahnya, kulitnya juga.

" _Aku pasti merindukanmu" bocah gembul itu menepuk-nepuk telapakan tangan bocah kurus yang ada dalam genggamannya. Liburan semester sudah datang, waktunya penghuni asrama kembali kerumah, begitu juga Luhan dan Minseok, mereka kembali, Luhan sudah dijemput dan dia menangis pasalnya akan berpisah dengan Minseok untuk waktu yang lama, dia akan kembali ke negaranya._

"Nado" _Minseok bergerak maju dan mengusap lelehan airmata yang mengalir dari mata rusa milik Luhan. "Aku akan lebih merindukanmu, jangan menangis, kau bilang kau_ manly _"_

" _Memangnya_ manly _tidak boleh menangis? Boleh saja kan"_

 _Minseok terkekah. Luhan ini lucu sekali. "Boleh, tapi kau menangis seperti bayi kehilangan empengnya. Sudah diam, sana pergi kau bilang ayahmu menunggu, aku mau ke halte"_

" _Kau tidak menunggu jemputan?"_

" _Makanya aku harus kehalte jemputanku ada disana"_

" _Minseok berikan nomor ponselmu, aku akan menghubungimu kalau sudah sampai"_

…

Minseok menyentuh dadanya sebelah kiri, saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, dia sudah pulang dari rumah Luhan dan sedang bekerja depan _laptop_ ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Itu Luhan.

Hatinya berdentum.

 _Minseok dan Luhan duduk dilantai saling diam, mereka bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, baik Luhan maupun Minseok, sebenanya mereka tidak terlalu dekat, malah dihampir semua pertemuan dan interaksi, mereka selalu bertengkar dan tidak bisa disebut sebagai teman, Luhan sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan, sekarang mereka malah duduk bersama didalam ruangan, ruangan pribadi bernama kamar yang tidak lain kamar Luhan._

 _Sesuatu yang sangat aneh, Luhan sangat tidak menyukai seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya, termasuk ayahnya, untuk membersihkan kamarnya Luhan lebih suka menggunakan jasa robot, tapi kenapa dengan mudah ia membiarkan Minseok masuk? Mengamati seluruh ruangan dan sesekali berdecak._

 _Ini aneh, Luhan seharusnya tidak suka, tapi ini sebaliknya, entah mengapa, meski hanya duduk berdua tanpa melakukan apapun, Luhan senang._

" _Kita mau apa?" Minseok bertanya pada Luhan, memecah lamunan Luhan yang juga kebingungan. "Kita mau apa?" Luhan balas bertanya, Minseok menatap Luhan dengan kening berkerut, Luhan tertawa karena itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu" Luhan tertawa kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya, ia berbaring terlentang, tidak lama setelah itu, Minseok juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berbaring, kepalanya dijatuhkan pada perut Luhan dan menutup wajahnya dengan topi yang ia kenakan. "Kalau begitu aku mau mencoba tidur" Kata Minseok. "Aku lelah tapi belakangan tidak bisa tidur"_

 _Mereka kemudian diam, Minseok sedang mencoba tidur dan Luhan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, perutnya pasti kembang kempis dalam tempo yang cepat, jantungnya gemuruh tiba-tiba, dia harus menahan nafas, tapi berapa lama? "Aku akan sulit bernafas kalau kau tidur seperti ini Minseok" Luhan berucap sebiasa mungkin, supaya suara gugupnya tidak terdengar._

 _Minseok mengangkat diri, duduk bersila kemudian, memakai topinya dan memandang lurus, Luhan terkekah. "Aku bercanda, kau bisa tiduran lagi" katanya, menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang tdai digunakan sebagai bantal._

" _Tidak mau" oh, Minseok terdengar merajuk. Luhan bangun, masih dengan kekahan, ia menslonjorkan kakinya, mengulurkan tangannya pada leher Minseok. "Oho, kau merajuke?"_

 _Minseok tidak menjawab, membiarkan Luhan menekan-nekan lehernya, biarlah, toh enak, seperti sedang dipijat. Tapi tawanya sungguh menyebalkan, sampai dia menarik tangannya Luhan masih terkekah-kekah, Minseok kesal, sekarang gantian tangannya yang terulur._

 _Menjepit mulut Luhan seraya sedikit menarik. Minseok tersenyum geli, "Bibirmu seperti bebek"_

 _Luhan menatap jari Minseok yang menjepit bibirnya, lalu melihat pada senyum yang tersungging disana, manis sekali. "Bibirku sangat seksi ya?"_

 _Minseok mendengus. "Seperti bebek"_

"Ada apa?" Minseok mengangkat panggilan itu.

…

"Sedang apa?"

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur dan memeluk bantal yang tadi siang digunakan Minseok untuk tidur.

[ _Mengerjakan laporan kerja_ ]

Luhan berdecak, merasa kesal kenapa Minseok suka sekali berkutat dengan pekerjaan, Minseok seperti robot pekerja padahal dia yang pimpinan pada beberapa pekerjaan saja santai, Luhan malah pimpinan pekerjaan gabungan dengan tiga perusahaan besar, dia masih bisa bersantai dan bermain-main, tapi Minseok malah sibuk sendiri.

[ _Kenapa kau berdecak_?]

"Kau itu tidak punya kehidupan pribadi ya Min? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu santai barang sedikit, kau lembur di jam aktif kerja, lalu dihari libur kau masih bekerja, menjadi guru ketika siang dan malamnya mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor, kurasa ini bukan sekedar karena tanggung jawab, kau memang _workaholic_ " kata Luhan panjang.

[ _Memang ada yang salah ya jika aku_ workaholic _? Kenapa kau yang protes? Kau seperti_ -]

Alis Luhan terangkat. Kenapa Minseok tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, seperti apa? Dia seperti siapa?

"Minseok?"

…

"Memang ada yang salah ya dari _workaholic_? Kenapa kau yang protes? Kau seperti- _babak-bapak, bapakku saja tidak pernah protes._ Minseok terhenti pada setengah kalimatnya, yang setengah lagi ia lanjutkan dalam hati.

Bahkan ayahnya tidak peduli sama sekali padanya, bahkan tahu kalau dia punya anak lain selain anaknya saat ini juga belum tentu, Kyuhyun belum tentu tahu jika anaknya bukan hanya Yeongho.

[ _Minseok?_ ]

"Kau seperti nenekku, crewet"

Minseok jadi merindukan neneknya, nenek yang selalu menyayanginya dan menemaninya makan malam, selalu suka ketika Minseok mengalami kenaikan berat badan, ketika Minseok kesusahan berlari dan berakhir jatuh, neneknya akan tertawa, memuji betapa lucu dan menggemaskan dirinya. Sayangnya orang baik selalu cepat dipanggil tuhan.

[ _Aku bertanya, Baozi. Kau malah mengejek,_ hey _aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi nenek-nenek_ ]

Minseok terkekah kecil, dia suka saat Luhan memanggilnya Baozi, "Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Mengejek aku? Aku gendut begitu?"

Luhan terdiam diujung sana, Minseok yakin kalau Luhan sedang gugup, kenapa? Ia mendengar deru nafas Luhan tidak beraturan, ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

[ _Itu karena kau imut_ ]Tut…tut…tut.

Sambungan diputus oleh Luhan, apa yang diucapkan Luhan barusan? Melantur ya? Sedang memandangi ponselnya karena keheranan akan sikap Luhan, tidak berapa lama ponselnya bergetar lagi.

[Aku akan tidur, Minseok- _ah jaljayo_ ] Luhan mengirimkan pesan singkat.

…

To Be Continue…

…

Ada yang inget aku? Nunggu aku? Kangen aku? Huuuu, pedenya selangit. _Hay hay hay_ , aku balik lagi. Apa ini terlalu lama? Maaf kalo kelamaan. Hehe, kemarin-kemarin aku keasikan di _wattpad_. Sebenernya belakangan lagi sambal bikin FF baru, jadi FF yang udah di publish nggak sengaja aku anggurin. _Jeongmal mianhe_.


	10. Heartbreaking

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

"Kau pikir mengembalikan ingatan yang hilang semacam mencoba mengeluarkan ilmu telekinesis?"

Luhan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara ayahnya. Rupanya lelaki itu baru selesai mandi dan sedang menggosok gigi. Berdiri disamping Luhan dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya, sama persis seperti dirinya.

"Maksud _baba_?" lelaki itu menyampingkan diri, menghadap sang ayah sambil melipat tangan di dada, jika sedang di rumah ayahnya, rutinitasnya memang begini, sejak kecil Luhan memang suka berbagi kamar mandi dengan ayahnya, menggosok gigi, lalu bercakap seraya mengagumi bagaimana bisa mereka begitu tampan, konyol. Tapi itu sungguhan.

Hangeng menarik sikat giginya setelah itu ikut berbalik kesamping menatap anak tunggalnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pasti baru saja mendapat potongan ingatan kecil lalu kau memaksanya. Kan?"

Hangeng memang tahu segalanya mengenai Luhan. "Karena dengan begitu aku menjadi mengenali Minseok" kata Luhan membuat Hanggeng berdecak yang otomatis busa dimulutnya memuncrat. "Jangan bodoh Luhan, itu bisa saja berbahaya, bukankah dr. Lau mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh memaksa"

"Aku tidak memaksa-

"Tapi dengan kau tidak meminum obatmu itu sama saja memaksa, bodoh"

"Yaiss, berhenti bicara, menjijikan. Setidaknya buang dulu busanya"

Luhan bersiap pergi tapi segera oleh Hangeng ditarik pergelangan tangan itu.

"Apa kau menyukai Minseok?"

Hening. Mereka bertatapan, tatapan Hangeng sangat tajam menembus mata Luhan, lelaki yang berstatus sebagai anak itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya, mendadak kehilangan kemampuan bicara. Suka? Dalam artian apa yang di maksud ayahnya?

-o0o-

"Sehun"

Dua orang pria tampan menoleh pada sumber suara, terlebih Sehun, dia langsung menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya. Luna Park? " _Nuna_?"

"Oh kau, senang bertemu denganmu kau baru sampai?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"Oh _jinja_ "

"Hmm, temanku akan bertunangan jadi aku harus pulang untuk datang."

Luna dan Sehun memang berbicara, mengobrol banyak tapi sesekali mata Luna menatap pada sosok lain yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Ah kenalkan, dia _hyung_ ku. _Hyung_ kenalkan dia ini Luna _senior_ ku"

"Ah, Luhan"

"Luna"

 _Luhan?_ _Namanya terdengar keren, seperti orangnya._ "Apa aku akan menganggu kalian, tapi pesawat Sehun akan segera berangkat. Luhan menyela pembicaraan dua manusia beda jenis kelamin itu.

"Ah tidak, pergilah. Kurasa kakakku sedang menunggu di luar."

Setelah melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan Luna berlalu meninggalkan dua pria tampan itu, benar disana kakaknya sudah menunggu.

" _Oppa_ "

.

.

a Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

"Minseok-ah"

Yang di panggil menoleh, mencari pada sumber suara yang tadi menyebutkan namanya, Luhan. Lelaki yang sedang tersenyum satu juta wat sambil berlari ke arahnya. Mengenakan kaos olagraga, Luhan terlihat berkeringat.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Minseok begitu Luhan sampai, menunduk dalam dengan nafas terengah. "Belanja, ya olahragalah apa lagi"

"Aku tahu, maksdku kenapa kau olahraga sampai sejauh ini? Dari sini sampai rumahmu itu jauh Luhan"

"Aku inikan laki-laki, jadi apa salahnya lari jauh"

Minseok mencibir, bibirnya terlihat berkomat-kamit. "Bilangnya begitu tapi kau terlihat akan pingsan, wajahmu memerah kau tahu"

"Aku kan lelah, namanya juga manusia kau pikir aku _vampire_ yang tidak bisa lelah?"

Minseok mencibir lagi dengan bibirnya lalu mendecih, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun, memilih kembali melanjutkan olahraga paginya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terengah tapi kemudian terdengar protesan karena di tinggalkan.

Ada yang aneh, entah kenapa tapi Minseok sangat yakin. Tidak tahu kapan, tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak memperhatikan jarak, maksudnya semakin hari dia mengambil satu langkah demi satu langkah untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Haruskah dia senang? Atau tidak suka?

Sejujurnya dia belum pernah memiliki teman yang sejenis ini, bahkan dengan Jongdae yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri mereka tetap memiliki jarak, tidak seperti ini, tidak seperti Luhan lebih tepatnya.

 _Satu langkah lebih dekat, Cho Kyuhyun dan aku menjadi lebih dekat. Sejak Han Kyung mengenalkan kami, sejak saat itu Kyuhyun seperti mendekatiku perlahan-lahan. Haruskah aku merasa senang? Atau tidak suka? Pasalnya Kyuhyun sangat suka melakukan_ skinship _dan aku juga suka merasa kesal kalau dia terus memujiku cantik._

Luhan segera merangkul Minseok begitu dia sampai di samping si mungil, namun secara langsung Minseok mengenyahkan tangan Luhan. Mendadak dia merasa gelisah, "Kau membuatku gerah, jangan merangkul" katanya.

Tidak, ia dan Luhan tidak akan terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu. Dan juga, Minseok telah berjanji bahwa dia akan mencintai siapa saja orang yang dipilihkan kakeknya untuknya dan sudah pasti orang itu bukan laki-laki.

Bahkan ayah – _ibu_ nya yang merupakan anak kesayangan saja bisa menjadi yang paling di benci, apalagi jika Minseok. Jika dia terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu bukankah namanya akan benar-benar di coret dalam silsilah keluarga Lee.

Minseok menggeleng kecil ketika dia menemukan beberapa kesamaan antara kisah ayah – _ibu_ nya dengan dirinya. Dimana Lee Sungmin diperkenalkan kepada Kyuhyun oleh Hankyung yang disini, ia diperkenalkan kepada Luhan oleh Sehun.

Tidak, itu hanya kebetulan.

"Minseok, kau tidak apa?"

Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya Minseok menolak Luhan, dengan segera saat tangannya hendak terulur menyentuh pipi berisi itu. Ada apa?

"Aku tidak apa, tapi jangan menyentuhku, aku sedang bereringat"

"Kau _sensitive_ terhadap sentuhan ya?"

Minseok memilih tidak menjawab, ia berlari kecil meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali memprotes dan mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang, sampai Minseok merasa nafasnya akan habis, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi panjang di pinggir jalan, yang tentu saja diikuti Luhan.

"Minseok-ah" lama terdiam, Luhan akhirnya buka suara, mengulurkan sebotol air mineral kepadanya. Karena kebetulan ia sedang haus, oleh Minseok diterima begitu saja, meneguknya sampai habis, selain menghilangkan dahaga, juga membantunya menelankan sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditelan tidak tahu alasannya.

" _Xiexie_ "

"Kau bisa gunakan bahasa Korea saja Min"

" _Kau bisa gunakan bahasa Korea saja Min"_

Dengan gerakan pelan, Minseok menoleh kepada Luhan, menatap lelaki yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ini kan di China masa aku bicara bahasa Korea"

" _Kau kan orang China, apa tidak kesulitan untukmu_?"

"Aku tidak kesulitan bahasamu, kau tenang saja, anggap saja aku ini teman dekatmu"

" _Aku lancar bahasa Korea, jangan khawatir kawan"_

Minseok langsung berdiri. Segera menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan yang tiba-tibamembuat pikirannya kacau balau. Apa itu yang tadi? Kenapa ia merasa ini pernah terjadi. _Déjà vu_ " _Waeyo_?" Luhan bangkit mengikuti, memandang heran kepada Minseok yang wajahnya langsung memucat. "Kau…

"Aku tidak apa, jangan menyentuh wajahku Lu…Han. Aku pulang dulu, adikku sedang berkunjung"

Dan setelahnya, Minseok berbalik, berjalan cepat mirip berlari, meninggalkan Luhan dengan tangannya masih menggantung di udara, membiarkan lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

-o0o-

Minseok sangat yakin, yakin bahwa dia tidak mengenal Luhan sebelumnya. Empat tahun lalu ketika dia pindah ke Beijing, ia hanya selalu bersama Jongdae dan hanya segelintir teman yang ia miliki setelah pindah dan menetap di negeri tirai ank a ini. Tapi mengapa setiap kali melakukan percakapan dengan Luhan, ia seperti melihat kepada masalalu dan sebuah ingatan kecil terngiang dalam kenangannya.

Siapa sebenarnya Luhan?

Apa dia adalah salah satu teman kecilnya? Tapi sejak kecil Minseok tumbuh sendirian, dia hampir menjauhi semua teman-temannya, entah itu disekolah, dirumah atau dimana saja. Karena sejeak kecil ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk belajar, menggapai peringkat tertinggi, menjadi bintang kelas dan menjadi anak kesayangan para guru, terlebih untuk dilihat oleh kakeknya. Sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk dirinya bermain atau mencari teman, jadi opsi mengenai ia adalah teman Luhan itu sudah pasti tidak mungkin.

Tapi tentu ada sebabnya mengapa ia mendadak seperti orang yang diberi kilas balik masalalu, apa mungkin dia amnesia?

"Mungkin saja"

Dokter Lau menjelaskan. Luhan datang hari ini menemui dokternya untuk bertanya. Ada yang baru terpikirkan olehnya. Luhan dan Minseok berteman ketika masih kecil, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak mengenalinya, jadi apa ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi keduanya mengalami hal yang sama, sama-sama lupa ingatan.

"Kalian sama-sama terjatuh, jadi ada kemungkinan kalian berdua sama-sama mengalami amnesia"

-o0o-

Minseok berbaring agak lama di ruang kesehatan kantor hari itu saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Minseok ingat ketika dia pernah sakit parah dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit, rasanya sakit itu adalah terakhir yang ia tahu, sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, ia tidakpernah lagi sakit. Tapi belakngan,ia merasa kepalanya sering dilanda rasa pening yang mengharuskan ia meminum obat penahan rasa sakit.

Awalnya ia berfikir kalau sakitnya tidak mungkin berkaitan dengan sakit ketika ia masih kecil karena hal itu terjadi sudah sangat lama, ia berfikir kalau belakangan ia sering memforsir diri untuk menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan, tapi perkataan dokter itu mendadak mengiangi otaknya.

 _Minseok datang ke rumah sakit pagi ini sebelum ke kantor, dia berniat melakukan konsultasi mengenai sakit kepala yang mendera belakangan._

 _Dokter Henry Lau adalah rekomendasi saat Minseok bertanya kepada resepsionis mengenai dokter yang biasa menerima konsultasi. Dengan ramah ia mengetuk pintu ruangan dokter yang tampak masih muda itu._

" _Selamat pagi. Dokter saya adalah Xiumin" katanya sembari duduk. Dokter Lau menyambutnya dengan ramah dan senyumannya yang begitu lebar. "Selamat pagi, silahkan duduk Xiumin-_ ssi _"_

 _Meskipun terlihat masih muda, namun sertifikat dan piagam atas dedikasinya terhadap dunia kesehatan cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi dokter handal, dan dia pantas dengan gelarnya sekarang. "Aku mendapat rujukan konsultasi dan pembelian obat penahan rasa sakit. Apa kau mengalami masalah?"_

 _Lalu Minseok menceritakan mengenai masalah dan keluhannya, saat Henry mendengarnya bercerita, sesekali lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menyipitkan matanya, itu terjadi sepanjang ia bercerita hingga selesai, apa masalahnya seberat itu? Atau dia terdeteksi penyakit parah?_

" _Apa kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan? Semacam kepalamu terbentur sesuatu yang keras?"_

 _Tidak, Minseok tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Maka ia menggeleng yakin._

" _Tapi aku pernah sakit parah hingga mengharuskan aku dirawat dirumah sakit, itu mungkin ketika aku masih sekolah dasar"_

" _Keluhanmu mengenai sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba, kau tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan atau benturan, apa kau merasakan sakit ketika mengingat sesuatu?"_

" _Hmm, belakangan aku merasakannya"_

" _Sepertinya kau mengalami amnesia"_

Amnesia? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengalami hal itu? bahkan ketika dia tidak mengalami sesuatu yang janggal, kecuali sakit, sakit bukankah sesuatu yang wajar, terlebih Minseok kecil gemar sekali bermain diluar, sampai rasanya ingin seseorang menarik dan memarahinya, tapi bahkan ketika ia pulang dalam keadaan kotor, bibi pelayan rumah hanya mengatakan. _Tuan kecil segeralah mandi, tuan besar tidak suka kotor._

Bahkan ketika tuan besar itu datang dan melihatnya masih belum mandi, ia hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu menuju kamarnya, Minseok kecil sering merasa kedinginan hanya untuk melihat reaksi kakeknya yang peduli kalau dia belum mandi dan bisa sakit kalau mandi terlalu larut, tapi semua sia-sia. Kakeknya tidak peduli. Itu meskipun sampai buku jarinya memutih, dia hanya akan dilewati begitu saja.

Kalaupun ia mengalami kecelakaan, bukankah kecil kemungkinannya ia masih bernafas saat ini?

"Aku hanya perlu tidur sebentar, dokter juga manusia" Minseok mengusap wajahnya yang basah, mengingat ketika ia kecil memang selalu dapat membuat hatinya jungkir balik, tidak mungkin ia mengalami amnesia, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, dokter juga bisa salah.

 _Sayup-sayup Minseok merasakan seseorang mengusapi belahan pipinya yang disangga bantal lantaran kepalanya terlalu berat untuk di topang dirinya sendiri, hari menjelang malam, lampu-lampu di luar mulai dinyalakan satu-satu. Mata kecilnya yang masih mengantuk itu perlahan dibuka untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan mengusapinya begitu lembut._

 _Siapa tahu kakeknya, mungkin lelaki itu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menengok sang cucu yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. Tapi ternyata bukan, dia adalah lelaki asing. Lelaki yang terlihat masih muda dan memiliki pipi lumayan gembul mirip dengan miliknya._

"Nuguseyo _?" ia bertanya lirih, namun kepalanya bergerak mendekat, menyamankan kepalanya pada sanggahan si lelaki asing. "Minseokkie_ abeoji _"_

 _Minseok kecil tersenyum kecil. "_ Harabeoji aniya? Harabeoji eodiseo _?" tanyanya. "_ Jaega bogoshipo _. Ingin di gendong_ harabeoji _seperti Taemin jika sedang sakit"_

"Harabeoji _sedang sibuk. Mau tidak di gendong_ abeoji?"

 _Minseok kecil hanya mengangguk, membiarkan dua telapak tangan besar itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menimang ala koala. "_ Harabeoji _selalu sibuk, tapi kalau Taemin yang sakit dia tidak pernah sibuk. Kenapa_ harabeoji _tidak begitu padaku ya?" anak itu menyamankan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher yang lebih tua._

" _Apa karena Taemin punya_ abeoji _dan_ eommani _? Apa benar kau_ abeojiku _?"_

" _Eoh, aku adalah ayahmu?"_

" _Kalau begitu, bisa tidak kau tinggal dengan kami, supaya aku juga punya ayah dan ibu, lalu_ harabeoji _menyayangiku karena aku punya kalian"_

-o0o-

Cho Youngho atau Johnny mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan mata berair dan wajah memerah. Kenapa? Kenapa ayahnya menangis? Dia yakin sekali kalau lelaki itu habis menangis, itu terlihat jelas.

Karena ia tahu pasti bagaimana Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sangat mudah terlihat ekspresinya, bagaimana dia terlihat senang, sedih, gusar, gundah atau apapun suasana hatinya.

Itu terlihat jelas, bahkan saat pertama kali lelaki itu bertemu dengan Minseok, Johnny sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun begitu bahagia meski dia bersikap biasa dan terkesan acuh kepada lelaki itu.

Dan melihat perubahan ayahnya yang mendadak tentu saja mengundang rasa penasaran bagi satu-satunya penerus keluarga Cho tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati ruang kesehatan untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja di temui ayahnya disana.

Kim Minseok? Jadi lelaki itu lagi.

Cho Youngho.

Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Memukul dingding dengan berapi? Dia tampak begitu emosi.

Luhan melihat dengan jelas, bahwa Youngho sangat beremosi. Dan mengapa ia melakukan itu ditempat dimana Minseok sedang berada disana.

 _Yeah_. Luhan melihat Minseok agak pucat hari ini, dia memasuki ruang kesehatan dan Luhan berniat melihat keadaannya, tapi pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat membuatnya bingung. Bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapati pemuda keturunan Cho itu tampak tidak menyukai Minseok, Luhan tidak tahu pasti tapi dia sangat yakin tentang hal tersebut.

"Johnny- _ssi_ "

Panggilnya yang langsung menghentikan langkah si pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sehun, ah tinggi badan memang agak menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau mereka lebih muda darinya, contohnya Kris, Sehun dan sekarang Youngho. Mereka lebih muda darinya, tapi lebih tinggi darinya. Okay, ini _out of topic_. Abaikan.

"Kau seperti sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk" Luhan mengulurkan minuman kaleng yang ia bawa untuk pemuda tersebut, dan diterima dengan malas olehnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat" mungkin Youngho selama ini tidak tinggal di Korea, dari namanya sudah kentara kalau dia tumbuh di negeri barat, dan mendengar bagaimana dia berbicara kentara sekali kalau bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu bagus.

Tapi dari semua itu, sikapnya yang terkesan egois dan angkuh adalah hal yang jelas terlihat. Perpaduan Amerika-Korea yang sangat sempurna.

"Apa tentang pekerjaan, kau adalah _good_ _speaker_ "

Terlihat jelas sekali kalau lelaki itu enggan berbicara dengannya, tapi Luhan masa bodoh. "Tentu saja"

Sepertinya Luhan merubah presepsi. Tentang kalau Youngho lebih baik ketimbang Sehun. Tidak, setidaknya Sehun hanya buruk dalam mengendalikan sifat manja dan menyebalkan, kalau Youngho tentang keangkuhan dan tidak bisa menghormati seseorang.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk, tapi tolong jangan membuat seseorang terganggu karena ulahmu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu sangat kesal, tapi jaga sikapmu di tempat yang bukan areamu"

Youngho mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tidakmengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Luhan, tapi begitu melihat kemana arah lelaki itu berjalan, dia menjadi paham. Jadi maksudnya dia harus jaga sikap karena dapat mengganggu Minseok? Jadi lagi-lagi karena lelaki itu.

Kim Minseok. Johnny semakin membencinya.

" _Bitch_ "

-o0o-

"Luhan"

Oh, Minseok terbangun saat ia melepas kain basah bekas kompresan. Hari sudah malam, dan Minseok baru sadar kalau ia tidak berada di tempat dimana terakhir kali ia ingat – ruang kesehatan di kantor.

"Ini di apartemenku. Kau demam ank arena tidak tahu rumahmu aku membawamu kesini" katanya seraya membantu Minseok duduk, kemudian mengulurkan segelas air kepada Minseok yang tampak kehausan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, tangan kecil berjari gendut itu lalu meraba keningnya, sisa-sisa suhu tingginya belum menghilang, apa sakitnya semakin parah? Dia sudah meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit padahal, apa itu tidak mempan?

"Kau mengigau untuk tidak dibawa kesana…" Luhan diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Jadi aku membawamu kemari"

Mengigau? Ah dia bermimpi tadi. Ia bermimpi ditimang dengan lembut oleh seseorang yang mengaku ayahnya, siapa dia? Siapa lelaki itu? Apa Lee Sungmin atau Cho Kyuhyun?

Samar-samar ia melihat lelaki itu berpipi sama sepertinya – gemuk. Tapi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kan sama, memiliki pipi gemuk sisa lemak bayi yang tidak mau menghilang. Jika itu Lee Sungmin, sepertinya tidak mungkin karena dia telah pergi ketempat yang jauh, sangat jauh malahan.

Tapi mustahil juga jika itu adalah Kyuhyun, meski dapat melihat secara nyata, semua hampir tidak mungkin. Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mendatanginya, apalagi menimangnya bak koala, seperti ayah yang begitu mencintai anaknya yang sedang sakit, yang bahkan lelaki itu hanya diam saja ketika ia dimaki oleh ayahnya. Tidak mungkin.

Jadi siapa? Apa dialam bawah sadar, di dunia yang diam-diam ia inginkan, ia menciptakan sosok lembut yang ia sebut sebagai ayah untuk ia temui di dunia mimpi, fantasi anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang misalnya.

"Minseok- _ah_ "

Sebuah tangan terulur begitu saja menghapus air yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjejak disana, menciptakan anak sungai yang cukup untuk membasahi seluruh wajah. " _Wae_ _geurae_?"

" _Bogosipho_ "

Siapa? Siapa yang dirindukan Minseok? Siapa yang ingin dilihatnya sampai ia menangis dan menyebabkannya demam.

" _Nuguseumnika_?"

-o0o-

"Sungmin telah pergi?" Hangeng mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar, jadi itulah mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan pemuda itu dimanapun meski dia memutari Korea? Hangeng beberapa kali datang ke Korea untuk sebuah pekerjaan, sejak hari dimana Luhan mengalami kecelakaan dan seperti memeiliki trauma, ia seberusaha mungkin untuk tidak datang kesana kecuali jika memang diharuskan.

Dan ketika dia datang, ia mencoba mencari Sungmin, menemuinya untuk sekedar temu kangen, namun usahanya selalu gagal, ia tidak pernah bertemu, ia memang sempat berfikir kalau mungkin Sungmin sudah tinggal di Chicago karena dari yang ia dengar, Kyuhyun menetap disana.

Tapi ternyata, bukan itu alasannya. Alasannya adalah, karena Sungmin telah pergi, meninggalkan dunia ini tepat setelah ia melahirkan anaknya dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu fakta lain yang ia dapat juga tidak kalah mengejutkan, bahwa sesungguhnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak menikah, Kyuhyun menikah dengan wanita pilihan orangtuanya sementara Sungmin memilih sendiri sampai ia melahirkan anak mereka.

"Jadi apa anak itu adalah anak kalian?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, maksud Hangeng pasti Johnny karena mereka sedang makan malam dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hangeng – orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Sungmin.

"Anak kami bersama orangtua Sungmin _hyung._ Sungmin _hyung_ pergi tepat setelah melahirkan anak kami _._ Pada bulan Maret 28 tahun yang lalu"

"Itu berarti sebulan sebelum Heechul. Anakku lahir pada bulan April 28 tahun yang lalu. Dia juga pergi sesaat setelah melahirkan anak kami"

Kalau mengingat bagaimana orang yang dicintai pergi, sesak di dada menyeruak, terlebih mereka pergi sebelum mereka melihat bagaimana indahnya anak yang telah dikandung dan dilahirkan, tumbuh menjadi pemuda mengagumkan dan sehat hingga saat ini.

Wajah keduanya memanas, Hangeng tidak bisa terlalu lama disini atau dia akan kelepasan, entahlah dia sedang merasakan amarah dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Fakta bahwa Sungmin telah pergi, tidak hidup bahagia dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya marah. Dia harus pergi atau dia akan menghajar Kyuhyun sampai habis.

" _Hyung_ " panggilan itu diabaikan. Hangeng terus melangkah agak gontai bersama perasaannya yang campur aduk.

-o0o-

Luhan memandang wajah Minseok yang kembali tidur setelah menangis, siapa? Siapa yang begitu dirindukannya sampai seperti ini? Apa kekasihnya? Apa Minseok sudah punya kekasih sehingga Minseok tidak sadar bahwa dia adalah teman kecilnya yang pernah terjatuh bersama. Dan sebab itu Luhan kehilangan ingatannya.

"Siapapun itu Minseok-ah, bisakah kau melupakannya sejenak? Lihat aku yang sedang mencoba mengingat kembali dirimu, untuk aku memastikan, apakah kau bagian penting dalam hidupku atau malah sebaliknya. Tolong, aku ingin semua menjadi jelas dan setelah itu aku bisa tahu, jenis perasaan apa yang aku miliki terhadap dirimu"

.

.

Untuk semua _readersnim_ aku yang aku cintai. Aku sangat senang dengan kalian yang mau menunggu dan membaca ff ini. Dan untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejak di kotak _review_ nggak ketinggalan aku ucapin terimakasih. Tapi maaf untuk tidak bisa membalas dan mulai jarang banget up. Aku pikir setelah lulus sekolah dan tidak melanjutkan kuliah, aku bakal banyak waktu luang untuk menulis ff, tapi ternyata aku salah. TT, aku malah semakin sibuk dan jarang banget ketemu _laptop_. Tapi tenang aja, aku akan tetap melanjutkan semua ff meski kerjaanku segudang(lebay banget aku. haha.) tapi mohon dimengerti jika lamakarena aku udah nggak mikirin ff aja, dan juga aku ada niat untuk melanjutkan kuliah tahun ini. Jadi, mohon mengerti dan maaf karena tidak membalas _review_. Sekian, salam cinta.

.

.

Untuk yang bilang tentang – kenapa Sungmin di nistakan disini padahal di dunia nyata dia udah bahagia dan menikah –punya isteri. Tolong pahamilah, ini adalah FF (Fan Fiction) yang mana mengandalkan imajinasi menggunakan idola sebagai tokohnya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekan atau menistakan dia, hanya saja dia cocok untuk karakter ini. Pemilihan tokoh juga nggak sekedar karena mereka _couple,_ tapi karena memang mereka cocok, jadi istilahnya kayak ada castingnya gitu. Jadi mohon di mengerti. Anggap aja begini, di FFn mereka nista, tapi di dunia nyata mereka bahagia. okay. Sayang kalian semua. Terimakasih udah mau ninggalin jejak. _Kisskiss_

 _._

 _._

Moonbabee


End file.
